Recuerdos del Halcón
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Meryl se encuentra encerrada durante la batalla de las doce casas. Recordando lo más importante para ella. Una mirada en retrospectiva del santuario, las relaciones entre los caballeros y los cambios con Saga como patriarca, desde su punto de vista mientras lo vive y de a poco se revela su historia. Familia, drama, amistad y la continua lucha para defender a quienes más amamos. R
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos del Halcón…**

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yuri18 y soy fan de Saint Seiya desde los 8 años… este es mi primer fic de esta serie. Así que estoy un poquito nerviosa… la verdad no estoy segura de cómo va a salir esto (con suerte esta historia seria la primera de una serie) :-P pero la historia esta bastante clara en mi cabeza, así que, si gustan seguir conmigo, les puedo prometer que tendrá un final incluso si me tardo un poco. Por otro lado solo les pido que no me manden flames, o sea criticas desagradables y crueles… chic s soy una persona sensible jajajajaja no quiero decir que no acepto criticas ¡todo lo contrario! Si son amables y tienen como fin mejorar mi escritura o hacerme notar algo en mi fic que no esta quedando del todo bien, se los voy a agradecer **_

_**Por ultimo en este fic no van a encontrar ni Yaoi o incesto, ni menciones de eso. Es un fic basado en lo que considero lo más importante de Saint Seiya: la amistad, la familia y las batallas por preservar la paz, incluso cuando tienen todas las de perder… o al menos lo voy a intentar, puede que al principio no se note del todo pero esa es mi meta… no se si va a salir pero al menos voy a tratar. ;-)**_

_**Creo que eso es todo. Espero que disfruten del capitulo y Por favor… **_

_**¡Déjenme Reviews para saber como voy! **_

_**Disclaimers: nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece, todos los derechos son del autor: Masami Kurumada **_

_**Pero el personaje de Meryl y la trama alrededor de ella si son míos ;-)**_

Texto normal. El relato de Meryl.

**Negrita: cosas a destacar.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

"_Cursiva": Citas textuales o Leyendas._

**El Comienzo…**

_**Golpeo con fuerza la pared de mi prisión ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?! Mis puños resbalan contra la fría superficie mientras caigo de rodillas… siento mis sollozos, casi como si no fueran míos. Tan grande es mi desesperación.**_

_**Levanto lentamente la cabeza, pero no veo lo que hay frente a mí. Mi mente esta desbordada de imágenes, de recuerdos que no dejan de fluir con extraordinaria claridad.**_

_**¿Será porque todo lo que amo esta en peligro, que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hizo de este lugar, y de las personas en el, lo mas importante de mi vida?**_

_**Me levanto y me pongo en posición de ataque, se que estoy lista… tal vez si recuerdo lo suficiente, si me dejo embargar por mis sentimientos, sea capaz de concentrar mi cosmo con la fuerza suficiente como para liberarme e ir junto a mis seres queridos. ¿Acaso no me habían enseñado que la fuerza del cosmo viene del alma, la voluntad y los sentimientos?**_

_**_ ¡Recuerda! – Me digo a mi misma, mientras golpeo una vez más la pared que me separa de mis seres amados.**_

_**_ ¡Recuerda, Meryl! – vuelvo a golpear, se que me costara mucho romper esta pared que él mismo creo. Pero no me rendiré.**_

_**_ ¡Recuerda! – resuena el eco de mi voz en la habitación helada y vacía.**_

_**_ ¡Recuerda!**_

* * *

Tenía siete años en ese entonces, cuando me preguntaba que seria de mí sin mis padres, cuando me dijeron que iría a un orfanato… fue un viaje largo en coche hasta llegar allí. El día estaba nublado y no podía ver el sol, baje del auto y me encamine, con mi pequeña maleta, a un edificio que se veía algo antiguo y tétrico… no quería ir. Me aterraba estar en ese lugar lleno de desconocidos, tanto niños como adultos. Yo era de carácter tímido para esa época y me costaba hablar con la gente, así que la perspectiva me horrorizaba.

No recuerdo exactamente el lugar, ni a la gente que trabajaba allí. No era exactamente malo. Nos alimentaban y vestían bien, pero nos dejaban mucho tiempo solos, aquello no era un hogar. Y yo estaba habituada a uno, mi madre había sido una mujer cariñosa y mi padre un hombre muy bueno y trabajador… pero todo eso se había acabado. Lloraba mucho en las noches.

Sabía leer y escribir bastante bien para mi edad. Así que le escribí una carta a mi hermano mayor, contándole todo, el era siete años mayor que yo y, aunque nos habíamos visto pocas veces, yo lo quería mucho, le pedí que por favor me dejara vivir con él. Envíe la carta y espere su respuesta, la cual no tardo en llegar:

"_Querida Meryl:_

_Siento mucho la muerte de nuestros padres, pero me temo que soy muy joven para cuidar de ti… la ley no me lo permite._

_Si esperas un tiempo veras que una buena familia te adoptara muy pronto. Eres bonita, inteligente y sabes comportarte. Alguien te querrá, seguro._

_Además, no puedo traerte aquí donde yo vivo. Es demasiado peligroso…_

_Lo siento. Pero no puedes quedarte conmigo._

_Meryl… tendrás que ser valiente y esperar. Escríbeme cuando quieras, siempre te responderé._

_Sinceramente: Camus."_

Llore aun mas cuando leí aquello, sintiendo como la esperanza se desvanecía y dejaba un hueco en mi pecho, pero me propuse ser "valiente" y hacer lo que Camus me decía.

Siempre había un día en el que nos obligaban a vestirnos mejor y nos arreglaban más que de costumbre. Uno de esos días en especial fue el que cambio todo.

Una de las cuidadoras más jóvenes me cepillaba el largo y sedoso cabello negro. Mientras yo contemplaba mi reflejo en la ventana frente a mí. Mi cabello estaba suelto y me llegaba hasta la espalda, mechones rebeldes y dispersos caían por toda mi frente, tenia cejas finas, y mis ojos eran (y aun lo son) grandes y de largas pestañas. Siendo de un azul intenso llamaban la atención de quienes me veían, mi carita era redondeada y mi piel algo pálida. Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste de mangas cortas, con lazos azules y largo hasta las rodillas, también llevaba medias blancas y zapatitos negros. Todo el conjunto me hacia ver como una muñequita de porcelana. La cuidadora parecía muy orgullosa de su obra.

_ ¡Seguro que te conseguimos un linda familia! – me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa.

Luego de esto me llevo abajo, a una sala bien iluminada, ya que la luz del sol entraba sin problemas, gracias a los enormes ventanales. Casi todos los niños se encontraban allí.

Varias parejas se paseaban entre los niños observándolos y asintiendo o moviendo la cabeza negativamente, como si contemplaran la idea de comprar o no un jarrón. Algunas parejas hablaban con los niños y luego se alejaban o iban a hablar con las cuidadoras, que lo observaban todo.

Yo leía en un rincón junto a una ventana, cuando escuche pasos cerca de mí. Una mujer rubia y bien vestida se puso a mi altura.

_Hola ¿Qué estas leyendo? – me pregunto amablemente, yo me puse roja enseguida, nos habían dicho que teníamos que ser educados con las personas que venían a vernos así que, tímidamente, le mostré la tapa del cuento que estaba leyendo

_"El Toro Ferdinando" – le dije en voz baja.

_Ah… ¿Y porque te gusta ese libro? – me pregunto, sonriéndome.

_Porque… porque cuenta que la apariencia no es todo – le dije seria – Ferdinando era grande y se veía malo, pero en realidad era muy bueno – dije muy segura de mi misma.

_ ¡Que niña tan lista! – Me dijo, lo cual me hizo poner aun mas roja – ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Meryl… – ella se paro y le hizo señas a alguien, un hombre moreno de traje vino hacia mi y se detuvo junto a la mujer – mira ¿No es una lindura? – ella le dijo.

El hombre se arrodillo junto a mí y me miro de arriba abajo varias veces, y cuando sonrió, yo sentí miedo. Me pasaba así, con algunas personas me volvía amable, a pesar de mi timidez, pero con otras… les tomaba desconfianza de inmediato y no me acercaba a ellas… por lo general lo hacia porque temía que me hicieran daño a mi o a quienes amaba, ya había pasado un par de veces. Pero nunca nadie me había dado tanto miedo como ese hombre que no dejaba de mirarme.

_Hola – me dijo, aun sonriendo – ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Me-Meryl – le respondí, incomoda, quería correr y alejarme de él lo más rápido posible. Me levante y me aleje unos pasos. El ser "educada" era lo único que me mantenía allí.

_Dijo que estaba leyendo. – dijo la mujer mirándome con dulzura, ella me agradaba, pero el hombre "**era peligroso e iba a hacerme daño" **eso lo **sabía **era como si algo dentro de mí me lo dijera a gritos.

_Que bien ¿Te gusta leer Meryl? – me pregunto aun arrodillado frente a mí.

_Si… mi mamá me leía mucho… y cuando aprendí a leer sola me compraba muchos cuentos. – respondí mirando solo a la mujer, así era más fácil para mí, esto pareció frustrar al hombre, quien miró a su esposa.

_Debe ser tímida – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Me hicieron otras preguntas a las que respondí con sinceridad y luego se fueron. Yo estaba tan aliviada cuando **él **se marchó que no pensé en nada más. Pero por algún motivo no pude dormir bien esa noche, ni las siguientes… al cabo de una semana supe el porque. La directora me mando a llamar, cuando entre al despacho los vi allí, la misma pareja de antes sentados frente a la directora y todos me sonreían, me quede helada de espanto mirándolos, aunque creo que pensaron que me habían sorprendido porque escuche que se reían.

_Meryl, tengo grandes noticias. – me dijo la directora. – estos son los señores Jean y Monique Bollinger. Meryl ellos quieren que seas parte de su familia. – me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La mujer, Monique, se me acerco y me sonrió abiertamente, él también se acerco a mí. Creo que Monique me estaba hablando, pero yo solo estaba pendiente de él, que se acercaba aun más. Cuando estiró la mano para acariciar mi cabeza corrí a la otra punta de la habitación sin pensármelo dos veces. Tenía un miedo atroz, podía sentir mi cuerpo temblando.

_ ¡No quiero! – grite, la directora y la mujer me miraron sin entender nada. Pero a mí eso no me importaba, yo solo quería alejarme de ese hombre, quien me miraba enfadado.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto la mujer confundida, claro para ella (para todos en realidad) mi comportamiento no debía tener ningún sentido, después de todo, tanto para Monique como para la directora, Jean solo había intentado acariciarme la cabeza amistosamente. Pero yo pensaba distinto, y sin importar que, no iba a acercarme a ese hombre… tendrían que arrastrarme del cabello para acercarme a él.

_Meryl es muy tímida – dijo la directora, tratando de calmarlos – quizás el gesto la asusto. – Ahora se dirigía a mí – Meryl… estas personas no van a lastimarte… solo quieren ayudarte y darte un nuevo hogar…

_ ¡No quiero ir! – grite desde mi rincón, temblando ante la idea de estar en la misma casa que ese hombre.

Jean se me acerco sonriendo amablemente...

Muchas cosas pasaron en cuestión de segundos…

Note vagamente un calor extraño en mi cuerpo, empezaba en mi pecho y se expandía rápidamente. Al mismo tiempo deje de temblar y de tener miedo, esto debió hacerle creer a Jean que esta vez iba a permitirle acercarse a mí lo suficiente como para tocarme, así que su sonrisa se amplio…

La temperatura bajó, si bien era invierno una estufa mantenía la habitación calida, sin embargo, comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. Con cada paso que Jean daba hacia mí, la temperatura bajaba más y más, pero el calor dentro de mi se hacia más fuerte.

Entonces su mano rozo mi cabello.

_ ¡NO ME TOQUE! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como ese calor dentro de mi estallaba.

Escuche un estallido y un grito. Fue como si despertara de algún tipo de trance, parpadee confundida y cuando mire a mi alrededor note que todos estaban asustados, además note el frío que hacía, tanto era el frío que nuestra respiración formaba un vaho delante de nosotros.

Me acerque al escritorio, allí pude ver lo que había estallado, en el escritorio y en el piso quedaron esparcidos los restos de lo que parecía haber sido un vaso de vidrio, no sé cual era su contenido, pero estaba totalmente congelado y había estallado junto con el vaso… y ahora todo estaba esparcido como fragmentos de cristal, tanto el vaso como su contenido…

Ahora yo estaba asustada… ¿Había sido mí culpa? Recordaba ese calor… hice lo único que tenia sentido en ese momento, salí corriendo de la habitación y fui al cuarto que compartía con todas las niñas. Una vez allí escribí una carta contándole todo a mi hermano, procure no olvidar ni un detalle, cuando la leí me dí cuenta que sonaba como una mala invención, pero estaba segura que mi hermano me creería… tenía que hacerlo… por Dios que me creyera y viniera a buscarme por favor...

__Por favor Camus… ¡No me dejes aquí!_

La envíe aquel mismo día. No volví a saber de la pareja, al menos los había espantado. Lo malo era que también había espantado a la directora y esta les había dicho a las cuidadoras que había algo "extraño" y "peligroso" conmigo. Pasaron un par de semanas y yo me sentía más triste que nunca, ya que incluso los niños me tenían miedo y se negaban siquiera a hablarme, era como si yo fuera un animal peligroso al que esta prohibido acercarse...

Un día una de las cuidadoras fue a buscarme. Me condujeron al despacho de la directora en silencio. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a esto así que no intente hablar en ningún momento ¿Para que hacerlo si no iban a responderme? Y mi hermano que no me respondía...

Me hicieron pasar a la oficina, había alguien de pie hablando con la directora, fuera quien fuera no era un adulto, eso se notaba por su voz... era una bella voz; suave y calmada, una voz que había escuchado antes. Mire con atención al joven, note su largo cabello de un tono entre verde y azul, usaba un abrigo largo y azul oscuro, también jeans negros y zapatillas blancas.

_Aquí esta. – dijo la cuidadora, la directora le indico que se retirase con un gesto de su mano. La mujer entendió y salió dejándonos a los tres solos.

Fue entonces que el joven se dio vuelta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de pura felicidad.

Aquella persona que me sonreía amablemente era mi querido hermano mayor… Camus…

Fue como si un gran peso se hubiera levantado de mis hombros, le mire como si no fuera real, tenia miedo de que, de repente, desapareciera en una gran nube de humo y yo me despertara sola de nuevo.

_Meryl... – me llamó suavemente, solo eso basto para que me diera cuenta de que era real.

_Ca-Camus... – pronuncie su nombre tan débilmente que no era más que un susurro, lagrimas de alivio, felicidad y tristeza corrían por mis mejillas ¡Había querido tanto verle!, no importaba cuanto me las enjuagara, no dejaban de caer. Corrí hacia él, buscando el cariño y el consuelo que no había tenido desde la muerte de nuestros padres.

Camus se arrodillo y me atrapo entre sus brazos, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y llore aun con más fuerza. Aquella no sería la primera vez que mi hermano me consolaría entre sus brazos.

_Siento no haber venido antes Meryl, en verdad lo siento. – había verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz – te sentiste muy sola ¿Verdad?

Yo solo asentí. Y al apartarme para ver su rostro, noté que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Aquello me desconcertó y me dio miedo… ¿Por qué mi hermano lloraba?

_Camus… ¿Acaso no estas feliz de verme? – le pregunte temerosa de que sus lagrimas fueran por eso, o que quizás estuviera molesto por lo que yo le había hecho a esa pareja. Pero él me miro como sin entender. – Estas llorando – le dije estirando mi mano para secar unas de sus lagrimas – ¿Hice algo malo? – Camus se refregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y trato de sonreírme.

_No, no has hecho nada malo. – me dijo antes de ponerse de pie y mirar decididamente a la directora. – Ya leyó la carta. Meryl viene conmigo – Mire a Camus sorprendida ¡¿En verdad iba a llevarme con el?! Mire a la directora, buscando la confirmación de lo que acaba de oír.

_Sí, ya la leí… pero aun así – por algún motivo la directora parecía dudar de Camus. No podía creerlo ¡Había estado dispuesta a enviarme con un hombre que me aterrorizaba, pero no con mi hermano mayor!

_Quiero ir con mi hermano – le dije – si no, no me iré con nadie. Además ustedes no me quieren aquí – termine, diciendo lo obvio ¿Acaso no me lo habían demostrado lo suficiente en las ultimas semanas?

Camus me miro y luego a la directora, ahora sus ojos reflejaban enfado.

_Si me disculpa, debo llevarme a mi hermana. – ahora había un ligero tinte autoritario en su voz que antes no estaba allí. – Meryl, ve por tus cosas. Te alcanzaré afuera.

Creo que nunca hubo una sonrisa más grande en toda Francia que la mía en aquel momento. Asentí y Salí corriendo a toda velocidad. ¡Al fin me iba a ir de ese lugar! ¡Iba a vivir con mi hermano mayor! No me importaba que él viviera en Grecia, por mí podría haber vivido en la luna y hubiera estado igual de feliz.

Juntar mis pocas pertenencias no me llevo mucho tiempo, metí todo apresuradamente en la maleta de antes y corrí hasta la puerta principal. Sorpresivamente, Camus ya estaba allí esperándome.

_Vamos. – me dijo tendiéndome la mano, comenzó a nevar mientras me acercaba a él. Tome su mano con una sonrisa y mire adelante, por algún motivo, me pareció que él camino era más largo que antes. Respire profundo… era el inicio de mi viaje… y ya sabía dentro de mí que no sería fácil, que sería largo y cansado… pero que valía la pena. Mire a mi hermano y a nuestras manos unidas, él estaría allí para ayudarme si algo andaba mal, él me guiaría si lo necesitaba…

**Él estaría conmigo…**

Comenzamos a caminar bajo la nieve… juntos…

_**A/N: ¿Y bien que les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado… este capitulo fue más bien como una introducción a lo que es el personaje de Meryl. En el capitulo que viene voy a presentar a algunos caballeros dorados y a explicar como es que Meryl conoce a Camus si es que, cuando ella nació, él ya estaba entrenando. También voy a explicar el porque le permitieron ir al santuario ¡No fue por pura bondad! ;-)**_

_**Lo que pasa es que si ponía todo en este capitulo se hacia MUY largo :-P**_

_**¡Pero les prometo que el siguiente va a ser más largo! ¡Se los prometo!**_

_**En fin… me voy despidiendo. Espero que a alguien le guste este fic y me den una oportunidad puesto que, yo creo, que la historia lo vale **_

_**Ya saben ¡Dejen REVIEWS por favor!**_

_**Ja ne! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Gracias: Rose Of Angel por la Review. ¡En serio! Y no te preocupes voy a tratar de actualizar tan pronto como pueda **_

_**También gracias Lican Van Wolf por tus palabras tan amables ¡es genial que me digas que te gusta mi fic!**_

_**Me encanta que me hayan dejado Reviews. Que se tomen el tiempo para decirme que voy bien, es muy especial para mí. ¡Realmente me alegraron el día! :-D**_

_**Otra cosa, planeo responder personalmente cada Review que me dejen, si son anónimas les responderé al principio de cada capitulo, y si ya tienen una cuenta por medio de un PM. ;-)**_

_**Bueno gente, espero que les guste este capitulo si ese es el caso por favor déjenme Reviews hoy voy a presentar a algunos Dorados ¡ojala les guste! Sin más que decir les dejo el capi ;-)**_

_**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**_

Texto normal: El relato de Meryl.

**Negrita: cosas a destacar.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

"_Cursiva": Citas textuales o Leyendas._

**Mi nuevo hogar:**

_**Sigo golpeando… me duelen los puños, pero puedo soportarlo. No es la primera vez que los lastimo, ni será la última.**_

_**Lo que me desespera no es el dolor. Es el encierro, el no poder correr a su lado…**_

_**Dejo descansar mi cuerpo tembloroso contra la fría superficie. ¿Quién hubiera dicho, cuando llegue aquí, que llegaría a esto?**_

_**Sacudo la cabeza e inspiro profundamente. No planeo rendirme aún.**_

_**Me incorporo una vez más y miro la barrera con determinación, no pienso quedarme sentada mientras ellos luchan...**_

_**Sigo golpeando, siento como el tiempo se me escapa… realmente ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que llegaría a esto? Créanme hubiera agradecido la advertencia…**_

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía, mi boca colgaba abierta en una gran "O" frente a mi se encontraba un pueblo que parecía salido de un libro de historia ¡Incluso la gente usaba ropa de la antigua Grecia! Mire a mi hermano esperando una explicación.

_Este es el pueblo de Rodorio, es el único cerca del santuario, que es hacia donde nos dirigimos. – dijo simplemente. Yo quería saber porque todos se vestían así ¿Por qué no usaban ropa normal? Incluso con ese día soleado, el viento que soplaba era muy frío. Pero o esa gente no lo notaba, lo cual no me pareció así, al ver que un hombre se soplaba las manos en un intento de calentarlas, o… algo, no tenia idea del porque.

Seguimos caminando entre la gente, (estoy segura de que ambos destacábamos bastante, ya que vestíamos normalmente: mi hermano llevaba las mismas ropas de cuando me fue a buscar y yo usaba un suéter violeta, jeans y zapatillas blancas) hasta salir del pueblo… luego de eso el camino seguía serpenteando entre ruinas y columnas caídas. Todo aquello me parecía irreal, como un sueño. Corrí un poco delante de Camus por un momento, ansiosa por verlo todo.

_Meryl, no te alejes. – me llego la voz de mi hermano, me di vuelta sonriéndole y lo espere. Mejor no hacerlo enojar, no fuera a ser que cambiara de idea y me enviara de vuelta a Francia.

Caminamos juntos durante un largo rato hasta que pude ver, aun lejos, una gran construcción de aspecto antiguo.

_Camus ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Ese es el Santuario, el lugar donde vivo junto con los otros caballeros.

Mire al Santuario, pensativa. Caballeros… mi madre me había contado un poco sobre ellos. Los caballeros de Athena, ellos eran personas muy poderosas bajo las ordenes de la diosa Athena que luchaban para proteger la tierra. Y mi hermano era uno de ellos… a mis ojos mi hermano mayor era un héroe.

_ ¿Hay muchos caballeros viviendo en el Santuario? – le pregunte, tomándolo de la mano. La idea de que hubiera demasiada gente allí me asustaba.

_En los alrededores entre maestros, aprendices y soldados, sí. Pero adonde nosotros vamos solo viven los caballeros dorados, los de más alto rango entre los caballeros.

_ ¿Cuántos son? – si mis preguntas lo molestaban no lo demostró. Me tomaría tiempo acostumbrarme a esa personalidad tan calmada que lo hacía difícil de leer.

_Son doce casas, una por cada signo del zodiaco. Cada una de estas casas es custodiada por un caballero de oro, solo las personas que tengan una invitación del patriarca o el permiso de Atena pueden pasar por las doce casas.

_O sea que hay doce caballeros de oro – resumí, esperando haber entendido bien, Camus asintió – Pero… ¿Por qué no puede pasar nadie?

_Pasando las doce casas se encuentran los aposentos del patriarca… y los de Atena.

Me detuve de pura sorpresa y mire a mi hermano sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¡Una diosa! ¡Iba a vivir cerca de una diosa!

_ ¡¿Atena vive aquí?! – Mi sorpresa no hizo más que divertir a Camus, quien sonrió – ¿Cuántos años tiene? – fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza preguntar.

_En realidad es apenas un año menor que tú.

_Entonces ¿Podremos jugar juntas? – pregunte con una sonrisa, la idea de tener una niña con quien jugar me llenaba de alegría, puesto que en el orfanato los otros niños nunca jugaban conmigo. Pero la expresión de mi hermano me dio mi respuesta antes que sus palabras.

_No, solo el patriarca tiene permitido acercarse a ella. – en esto fue cortante, me entristeció mucho oír eso. Sentí pena por la pequeña Atena, debía ser muy aburrido no tener a nadie con quien jugar, yo había pasado por ello y no había sido agradable...

Seguimos andando en silencio.

Finalmente alcanzamos el Santuario, muchas personas iban y venían, principalmente hombres en ropas que se veían diferentes a las que usaban las personas en Rodorio, por lo que pude suponer que era la ropa que vestían para entrenar. Después de caminar y pasar por esta zona, al fin llegamos a las doce casas. Mire la gran cantidad de escaleras con creciente horror, ya me encontraba bastante cansada y, aunque llevaba zapatillas, me dolían los pies. Sin embargo Camus ni siquiera parecía afectado por la caminata.

_Camus… ¿Hasta donde tenemos que subir? – le pregunte con la vista fija en las escaleras y en la primera casa, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera mucho. Las escaleras parecían interminables…

_Tenemos que subir hasta Acuario, la onceava casa. – me dijo tan tranquilo como si se tratara de solo ir hasta la esquina.

_ ¡¿HEEEEEE?! – me caí de pura sorpresa (y una buena dosis de espanto, debo admitir) me apoye en mis brazos y me quede allí de rodillas totalmente desamparada ante el horror de subir todas esas escaleras _"imposible… moriré antes de subir hasta allí arriba ¡Ni siquiera se ve desde aquí!"_

_Meryl. – mi hermano estaba frente a mí, tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa amable. Tomé su mano, me pareció escuchar que se reía por lo bajo, pero no estaba segura.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras. Antes de darme cuenta habíamos entrado a la primera casa… pero ¿No había dicho mi hermano que un caballero dorado custodiaba cada casa?

_Camus… aquí no hay nadie – le dije, mirando alrededor. El lugar donde estábamos era un salón vacío, aparte de una mesa en un costado y unos asientos grandes, también en los costados. Sin embargo pude ver varias "puertas" (en realidad eran huecos en las paredes que parecían llevar a otra parte) el lugar estaba muy iluminado gracias al sol que entraba por las ventanas, por la entrada y la salida del recinto.

_El caballero de Aries rara vez se encuentra en el Santuario. – fue todo lo que me respondió. Parpadee confundida, realmente mi hermano tenia que ampliar su vocabulario ¿No? Nunca decía mucho…

Al salir de la casa de Aries pude ver aun más escaleras, si no fuera porque mi hermano sostenía mi mano; no hubiera comenzado a subir, me hubiera sentado allí y negado a subir más. Corría un serio riesgo de echarme a llorar y hacer un berrinche… pero no lo hice… no sé bien porque al ver a mi hermano, al ver la serenidad de su expresión… no pude, no podía hacer como con mamá y papá y simplemente llorar hasta conseguir lo que quería, **no estaba bien hacerle eso a Camus**, era una de esas cosas que sabía sin que nadie me las dijera, y nunca cuestioné el por qué sabía estas cosas… tal vez tendría que haberlo hecho…

* * *

Fue un largo camino pero, de algún modo, sobreviví y ahora solo unos escalones me separaban de la casa de Tauro… pude ver una figura sentada en la entrada. Al acercarnos más me di cuenta… ¡De que ese hombre era enorme! Parpadee sorprendida con los ojos como platos, él llevaba una pesada armadura de oro que despedía destellos al reflejar los rayos del sol, su rostro era moreno y curtido como si hubiese pasado mucho rato trabajando bajo el sol… o más bien entrenando, sus facciones era mucho más rudas que las de mi hermano, dándole a su rostro una apariencia casi cuadrada, cejas espesas se juntaban formando algo así como un ceño fruncido, tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados ¿Estaría durmiendo? Solté la mano de mi hermano para acercarme y examinarlo mejor, olvidada mi timidez en medio de mi curiosidad. La impresión que me causo fue que se parecía a un toro dormitando al sol, la idea me hizo sonreír divertida ¡Si hasta su casco tenia cuernos!

De repente… el toro abrió los ojos…

_ ¡EEK! – salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude y me escondí tras mi hermano.

_ ¿Eh? – ahora era el turno del caballero de Tauro para estar sorprendido – ¿Qué paso, quien es esa niña? – dijo el caballero, inclinándose un poco a la derecha, tratando de verme.

Escuche suspirar a Camus cuando me sintió moverme a la izquierda, tratando de escapar de la mirada del caballero.

_Es mi hermana, desde hoy va a vivir conmigo. – Aclaro y luego, para horror mío me dijo – Ve y preséntate.

Lo mire con absoluto terror y luego mire al caballero sentado frente a mi, luego nuevamente a mi hermano que me miraba de forma inescrutable. Inspire profundo y camine hacia el caballero de Tauro que me miraba fijamente, (lo cual solo empeoraba la experiencia) si alguien más me hubiera visto, habría pensado que me dirigía a la guarida de un dragón.

Cuando estuve solo a dos pasos de él tome aire:

_MuchogustominombresMeryl. – dije rápidamente y sin tomar aire, luego guarde silencio. Vi con el rabillo del ojo como mi hermano se palmeaba la frente. Sentía la cara ardiendo, clara señal de que me estaba ruborizando de pura vergüenza _¿Por qué no hace algo? _No acaba de pensar eso cuando escuche la risa del caballero de Tauro ¡Cielos en ese hombre todo era desmesurado, incluso su risa! Creí que habría podido escucharlo reír desde la casa de Aries. Al escucharlo reír así me ruboricé incluso más…

_Mi nombre es Aldebarán y soy el caballero que custodia esta casa – me dijo en cuanto pudo controlarse – pero me temo que tendrás que repetirme tu nombre porque no lo entendí – añadió con una gran sonrisa. Al verlo nuevamente, comprendí que sus ojos eran amables y su sonrisa sincera. De repente no parecía tan intimidante.

_Mi nombre es Meryl, mucho gusto señor Aldebarán. – le dije, esta vez de forma entendible y quise reírme de lo tonta que había sido antes ¡Si no daba nada de miedo! Sonreí tímidamente.

_Bien Meryl, me alegra que ya no me mires como si fuera a morderte o algo. Te aseguro que no me alimento de niños, así que no hay necesidad de tenerme miedo. – Me dijo con la misma sonrisa de forma tranquilizadora – Además, como caballeros de Athena, nuestro deber es proteger a las personas no dañarlas, por lo tanto no deberías tener miedo de todos nosotros.

_De todos… – repetí pensativamente, eso había sonado diferente – señor ¿Quiere decir eso que debo tener miedo de algunos de ustedes? – pregunte. – provocando que su sonrisa diera paso a otra expresión ¿Sorpresa quizás? Y luego se pusiera serio.

_Solo digo que deberías tener cuidado, estoy seguro de que tu hermano te lo explicara más tarde.

_Aldebarán si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos. – le recordó mi hermano tranquilamente.

_Si, claro – asintió el caballero mirando a Camus y luego a mi – fue un placer conocerte Meryl – me dijo tendiéndome su manota.

_Igualmente, señor Aldebarán – le dije estrechando su mano ¡Que pequeña se veía mi manito en la suya! Tuve miedo de que me la estrujara como hacían en las caricaturas. Pero, como si el también hubiera pensado lo mismo, me estrecho muy suavemente e incluso tuvo cuidado de no sacudirme mucho.

_Ya no me digas señor ¡No estoy tan viejo! – Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y me soltó. Después de esto se dirigió a mi hermano – Camus, ten cuidado cuando pasen por Cáncer, sabes a que me refiero. – yo no entendía el porque de la seriedad de sus expresiones. Pero Camus asintió y comenzó a alejarse, corrí un poco para ponerme a su par y volví a tomarlo de la mano.

Al salir de la casa me preguntó:

_ ¿Ya no te da miedo Aldebarán?

_No, me recuerda a mi cuento favorito – le respondí con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Tu cuento favorito? – preguntó.

_ ¡El Toro Ferdinando! – Le dije con entusiasmo, Camus alzó una ceja interrogante – Porque parece muy grande y malo y da miedo al principio ¡Pero al final no es malo ni peligroso! – mi razonamiento le dio un pequeño ataque de risa a mi hermano (supongo que imaginarse a Aldebarán tirado en un campo de flores oliendo su perfume le hubiera provocado eso a cualquiera).

_No le digas eso. Además Aldebarán es muy fuerte y puede ser peligroso si se lo propone. – me dijo al calmarse.

_ ¡Pero no quiso ser malo conmigo y creo que debe ser una persona amable! Por eso creo que se parece a Ferdinando. – le respondí muy segura de mi misma. Camus solo me sonrió sin decir más nada.

* * *

La casa de Géminis estaba desierta.

_ ¿Y el caballero de esta casa? – pregunte mirando a mi alrededor buscándolo.

_El caballero de esta casa desapareció hace mucho tiempo. – contestó secamente.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a Cáncer… y yo estaba al borde de gritar que no quería ver otra escalera durante el resto de mi vida… me dolían mucho los pies. Mire a Camus con la esperanza de que él también estuviera cansado y quisiera sentarse un momento antes de continuar, al ver que se quitaba el abrigo creí que sentía calor por tanto subir las escaleras.

_Meryl – me llamó pero cuando me acerque a él ¡me arrojó el abrigo a la cara! Cubriéndome así del todo.

_ ¡Hey ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – exclame con enojo luchando por quitarme la prenda de encima. – ¡No veo nada!

_No te lo quites. – me dijo, luego sentí que, de repente, mi hermano me levantaba en brazos. – Hay cosas que es mejor que no veas – explico, su tono no daba lugar a replicas, así que me callé. Estaba cansada de caminar de todas formas.

Así como estaba entramos a la casa… el aire allí dentro era opresivo… se sentía pesado y espeso, costaba respirar y había algo más, algo que me daba miedo…

Escuche pasos, parecía que se acercaban.

_Bueno, bueno ¿Si no es mi frío compañero Camus? ¿Qué llevas allí? – dijo alguien, solo podía adivinar que esa voz le pertenecía al caballero de Cáncer. Había algo en su voz que me resultaba repulsivo, me aferre a mi hermano con más fuerza. – Te recuerdo que es mi deber el ver todo lo que pasa por mi casa y no puedo faltar a mi deber ¿Verdad?

_Mascara de la Muerte lo que llevo en mis brazos no es asunto tuyo ¿Esta claro? – le respondió Camus, para cualquiera hubiera sonado calmado e indiferente pero yo detecte un tono de amenaza oculto en su voz que no había escuchado antes. Mascara de la Muerte también debió notarlo porque empezó a reír con ganas, una risa helada siniestra y demente… una risa que no se parecía en nada a la del caballero de Tauro esta era una risa que helaba la sangre… me aferre con más fuerza a mi hermano.

_Ahhh… me pregunto que es lo que mi frío compañero esta intentando proteger… ¿Una pequeña carga quizás? – sentí como Camus daba un salto hacia atrás como para alejarse del otro caballero. Quise levantarme para decirle a ese hombre que tenia permitido estar allí, aunque tenía miedo no quería que Mascara de la Muerte atacara a mi hermano por causa mía. El abrigo resbalo un poco de mi cabeza dejando ver mi cabello oscuro, pero antes de que se cayera más, Camus lo volvió a poner en su lugar poniendo su mano solo un instante en mi cabeza, para indicarme que me quedara quieta.

_Es mi hermana menor – respondió fríamente – pensé que podía ahorrarle la vista de tus "decoraciones" – añadió la ultima palabra con sarcasmo.

_ ¿Por qué? ¡Son una muestra de mi grandeza! – Camus no respondió y siguió su camino.

Una vez fuera me bajo y me saco el abrigo de encima. Al verle deseé ponérmelo de nuevo, estaba enfadado.

_Cuando te digo algo, espero que me obedezcas. No vuelvas a desobedecerme ¿Esta claro? – su voz era fría de un modo al que no estaba acostumbrada, no me gustó ver su mirada de reproche y baje la mirada avergonzada.

_Sí lo siento, Camus. – sin embargo, estaba segura de haber hecho **lo correcto** por lo que no me arrepentía de lo que había intentado hacer. Si no lo hubiera hecho al final habrían terminado peleando.

Seguimos nuestro camino… en silencio, no me atreví a tomar su mano...

* * *

Cuando llegue a Leo solo quería dormir en el suelo… no podía dar otro paso. Sin embargo no le había dicho nada a Camus por miedo a disgustarlo aun más. Así que me había quitado el suéter (dejando una camiseta del mismo color) y lo había atado a mi cintura.

Al entrar vimos a un joven de cabello rojo sentado frente a una mesa en una esquina, junto a él un hombre al que le faltaba un brazo le servia té. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que este chico no usaba la armadura como Aldebarán. Caminamos un poco más hasta estar más cerca del joven (solo a un metro más o menos de su mesa) el pelirrojo miró a mi hermano interrogante.

_Meryl, él es Aioria el caballero de oro de Leo. – Camus me dijo – ella es mi hermana menor. – añadió hizo ademán de seguir caminando pero en ese momento me tambalee y me caí al suelo. Pude ver como los ojos del caballero de Leo se abrían preocupados.

_ ¡Meryl! – mi hermano se arrodillo a mi lado.

_ ¡Garran trae algo de agua para la niña! – le dijo Aioria al hombre quien desapareció por una puerta lateral para volver rápidamente con una jarra y un vaso en una bandeja, junto con un vaso con agua y una toalla pequeña, de esas que uno usa para secarse las manos. Aioria tomo la toalla y la humedeció mientras Camus me daba el vaso, comencé a beber con rapidez pero Camus me detuvo.

_Despacio o te hará mal al estomago – me dijo, pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Aioria le dio la toalla húmeda.

_Pásasela por el rostro, la ayudará. – le dijo secamente, Camus hizo eso, el frío me ayudo un poco, hasta entonces no me había percatado de que una ligera capa de sudor me cubría la frente.

_Menudo hermano mayor eres – le dijo Aioria a Camus – dejándola subir las escaleras en ese estado ¡Deberías de haber prestado atención! Tuviste suerte de que no colapsara antes. – había reproche en la voz de Aioria, pero Camus no dijo nada solo me miraba. Traté de sonreír.

_Estoy bien. – dije pero obviamente ese no era el caso y ellos lo sabían, el hecho de que dijera eso solo hizo sentir peor a Camus, lo supe por su mirada. Aioria nos miraba en silencio, no muy seguro de que hacer en ese momento.

_Espera a que se reponga un poco antes de seguir – dijo Aioria. Camus asintió.

_Gracias – dijo luego de un momento.

_Ni lo menciones. – respondió Aioria, por algún motivo parecía decirlo literalmente.

Nos quedamos un rato en Leo, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para que pudiera andar de nuevo ambos caballeros parecían aliviados cuando les dije que podía andar y de que nos marcháramos, el ambiente había estado silencioso y tenso todo el rato.

_Gracias – le dije a Aioria, quien me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

_Cuídate. – me dijo.

Luego de esto nos marchamos, al salir Camus se puso a mi altura pero de espaldas a mí.

_ ¿Camus? – no entendí el gesto.

_Sube, te cargaré el resto del camino – me dijo, otra vez usando ese tono que dejaba en claro que no aceptaba cuestionamientos, por lo que hice lo que me pedía. Me subí a su espalda y pase los brazos alrededor de su cuello tratando de no apretar mucho, mientras él me sujetaba las piernas, noté que el sol había bajado un poco más, pronto iba a atardecer. Camus se levantó y comenzó a caminar, esta vez cargándome.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas cansada? – me dijo, no podía ver su rostro, pero creí escuchar tristeza en su voz.

_No quería molestarte, además temía que te enfadaras más conmigo. – le dije.

_La próxima vez, avísame – me dijo, aunque sonó más como una petición – sin importar que este enojado, tu dime cuando te sientas mal.

_Sí.

El movimiento al caminar me relajaba y estaba cómoda en la espalda de mi hermano, recosté la cabeza en su hombro y me quede dormida.

* * *

Cuando desperté estaba recostada sobre algo cómodo, me levante confundida estaba en una habitación, sobre una cama. Por la ventana podía ver que ya había atardecido aunque no hacía mucho. Me levante preguntándome donde estaba mi hermano. Escuche voces así que me dirigí hacia ellas.

En una sala contigua pude ver a mi hermano sentado de espaldas a mí y frente a él, con una mesa redonda de por medio, se sentaba otro caballero, este tenía largo cabello azul-violáceo y no llevaba el casco puesto. Él y mi hermano estaban hablando. Ambos se veían serios.

_... por eso fuiste a pedir permiso para traerla. – decía el caballero.

_Así es Milo ¿Y si ocurría otro incidente? Además… no podía simplemente dejarla allí. – Le respondió Camus tomando una taza, mientras el caballero, Milo, tomaba la otra – el patriarca me concedió el permiso solo con una condición.

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Qué si algo así ocurre nuevamente, ella tendrá que entrenar. – Camus mantenía la vista fija en su taza.

_Tiene sentido, nadie puede manifestar su cosmo a tan temprana edad y sin entrenamiento a menos que…

_Sí ya lo sé – lo corto Camus de repente, como si no quisiera oír lo que seguía, levanto la vista para seguir hablando. – si eso pasa entrenará para la única armadura que no pertenece a ninguna constelación.

_La armadura del guerrero que sirve a Athena pero que no es un caballero y cuyo poder depende únicamente del portador. – continuo Milo.

Entonces entre a la sala aún cansada y con hambre así que no medite mucho lo que había oído.

_Camus tu hermanita se levantó.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor? – me preguntó Camus.

_Si… pero tengo hambre.

_Te daremos algo de comer, no te preocupes – me dijo Milo con una sonrisa.

_Meryl este es Milo el caballero de Escorpio y un buen amigo mío. – me dijo corriendo un silla para que me sentara a su lado, cosa que hice.

_Mucho gusto – le dije a Milo, aun refregándome los ojos a causa del sueño.

_Igualmente, Sabes Camus me ha hablado mucho sobre ti – eso me despertó del todo.

_ ¿¡De verdad!? – creo que mis ojos se habrán iluminado de pura alegría.

_Sí. Incluso me dijo que le mandabas cartas.

Sonreí todo el rato mientras esperaba que me trajeran algo de comer, al final Milo trajo unos bollos dulces y pastelillos para que acompañara el té. Me quede allí mientras escuchaba como él y mi hermano hablaban. Sin saber que oiría más de una cosa interesante…

_**A/N: ¡Siento la tardanza! Pero es que un virus casi destruye mi computadora, afortunadamente la pude salvar… :-P en fin presten atención al siguiente capi y espero que les haya gustado este.**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido ¡Dejen Reviews! :-D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con ustedes, siento la tardanza es que mi computadora no estaba cooperando :-P**_

_**Como sea… este capitulo como que fue complicado de escribir, espero que me haya quedado bien (con la personalidad de cierto dorado me daban ganas de darme la cabeza contra el escritorio :-P).**_

_**Gracias a Lican Van Wolf por la Review **__** ¡Lamento la demora!**_

_**También muchas gracias a Helena Hibiki por la Review :-D ¡Si que te tardaste jajajaja! Había creído que mi historia no te había gustado T-T ¡Me alegra que ese no sea el caso! **__** Y sí trataré de apurarme con las actualizaciones… ¡Pero juraría que mi computadora complota en mi contra! XD **_

_**Y eso es todo… ¡Hey dejen**__** Reviews**__**, sino no me entero si les gusta mi fic o no! T-T por favor… algo de apreciación me ayudaría a escribir con más ganas y a actualizar antes… En fin…**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo ¡Ojala les guste! **__**Reviews por favor**_

_**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**_

Texto normal: El relato de Meryl.

**Negrita: cosas a destacar.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

"_Cursiva": Citas textuales o Leyendas._

**Capitulo 3: El mejor amigo de Camus.**

_**No hay caso… la barrera no quiere ceder. ¡No puedo creer que Milo permitiera esto! Ya no siento mis puños… quizás debería descansar un momento.**_

_**Más que sentarme me dejo caer de rodillas. Milo… el fue el primer caballero, a parte de mi hermano, con quien mantuve una conversación de verdad… abrazo mis rodillas mientras espero que el dolor sordo de mis manos remita un poco… aún tengo tiempo… ¿Verdad…?**_

* * *

Camus termino su té y se levantó. Yo lo imite, pensando que ya nos íbamos, pero mi hermano solo me miró y luego miró a Milo. Una sonrisa hizo su aparición en el rostro de mi hermano.

_Meryl siéntate. – dijo, aun con esa sonrisa. Yo le obedecí preguntándome que pasaba ¿Acaso no nos íbamos? Y… ¿Por qué la sonrisa de mi hermano se ensancho al mirar a Milo?

Milo parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo. Miraba a mi hermano con una ceja levantada y con cierto dejo de alarma, tiempo más tarde me contó que era porque cuando Camus sonreía así, era que se traía algo entre manos…

_Tengo que reportarme con el patriarca, pero no quiero dejar a Meryl sola en Acuario, además aun se ve cansada. – le dijo, los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par, casi como si mi hermano le hubiera propuesto iniciar una guerra de mil días.

_No querrás decir…

_Te encargo que cuides de ella por un rato, así podré llegar antes y Meryl no se quedará sola. – dijo como si nada.

_ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – Milo y yo exclamamos al mismo tiempo. ¡Si Camus sabía cuanto odiaba yo estar con extraños! No me importaba que Milo hubiera sido amable ¡Yo no lo conocía!

Milo y yo nos miramos, estoy segura de que mi rostro se veía como si estuviera mirando cara a cara al lobo feroz… en cambio Milo ¡Pobre, no hubiera estado más sorprendido ni aunque el techo de la casa de Escorpio se le hubiera caído encima! Es más me aventuraría a decir que él hubiese preferido eso a cuidar de mí. Vi como Camus apretaba los labios conteniendo la risa.

_Los veo más tarde – dijo serenándose un poco – Meryl pórtate bien. – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue sin esperar replica alguna, a la distancia me pareció escuchar una risita, pero aún no estoy segura de si realmente la escuche o no.

Tras la partida de mi hermano el silencio se instalo entre nosotros, Milo se dedico a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras yo balanceaba mis piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, los minutos parecían eternos…

_Señor Milo ¿No tiene un libro de cuentos? – le pregunté, yo tenía uno en mi maleta, pero Camus había dicho que la había enviado antes, para que unas personas dejaran todo listo en mi habitación para cuando llegáramos.

_No. – respondió secamente, seguramente aún estaba enfadado con mi hermano.

_Estoy aburrida – le dije.

_Yo también estoy aburrido y no me quejo. – Me respondió molesto, yo me encogí en mi asiento, pero él no pareció notarlo – ¿Por qué Camus me hizo esto? ¡Sabe que no soy bueno con los niños! – refunfuño, en esos momentos parecía un viejo cascarrabias.

_Se nota. – murmure molesta. Pero… no contaba con que él me escuchara.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me vista de payaso? – me espetó. Abrí los ojos de puro horror ante la idea.

_ ¡No por favor, no lo haga! – Milo parpadeó sorprendido sin comprender mi reacción – ¡Los payasos me dan miedo! – le dije horrorizada.

Milo se agarro la cabeza.

_ ¡No sirvo para esto! – exclamó de la nada y dejo caer su cabeza en la mesita, que resonó con un fuerte ¡BAM!

Parpadee sorprendida, de algún modo parecía que el pobre caballero estaba sufriendo más que yo.

Me levanté de la silla (mejor dicho salté de la silla, pues los pies me colgaban un buen trecho) y fui al lado de Milo. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

_Señor Milo… – lo llamé despacio.

_ ¿Qué…? – aún no levantaba la cabeza. Trague otro nudo y palmee su brazo en gesto consolador.

_Bueno, bueno señor Milo. Seguro que ya encontramos algo que hacer para no aburrirnos. – Milo levanto la cabeza y me miro sorprendido, no sé si por mi cambio de actitud o por el hecho de que yo estaba actuando como si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño.

_ Y ¿Qué hacemos? – me pregunto irguiéndose y mirándome con curiosidad.

_Pues… – puse una mano en mi barbilla como la gente grande hacía cuando pensaba, Milo me observaba divertido, quizás se estaba convenciendo de que pasar un rato conmigo no lo mataría después de todo. – ¡Ya sé! – Exclamé dando una palmada alegremente – Podría contarme algo de cuando mi hermano era pequeño, el dijo que ustedes eran amigos. – casi pude ver como un foquito se prendía sobre la cabeza de milo. A mí me agradaba la idea, después de todo no sabía tanto sobre mi hermano. Es decir, lo conocía, pero más que nada por carta y algunas visitas ocasionales, así que había mucho sobre él que yo no sabía.

_ ¿Qué tal si te cuento como tu hermano llego al santuario? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Bien! – mis padres nunca me había dicho el porque Camus vivía lejos y era un caballero, en lugar de estar en casa con nosotros.

_Pero hay algo que debemos arreglar primero. – me dijo cruzándose de brazos y muy serio.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_Deja de decirme "señor" ¡Tengo la misma edad que Camus! – realmente parecía molesto ante esto.

_ ¡Oh! Esta bien señ… – Milo frunció el entrecejo y yo me corregí de inmediato – Milo. – Milo asintió y se levantó.

_Tu siéntate, traeré más té, cuando vuelva te cuento. – asentí y me senté de nuevo frente a la mesa.

Momentos después estábamos sentados tomando té nuevamente.

_ ¿Por donde debería empezar? – preguntó Milo, más para si mismo que otra cosa. Yo espere en silencio, como era mi costumbre, cuando alguien iba a contarme una historia. – ¡Lo tengo! – dio un sorbo a su taza.

_Meryl, tu hermano tenia seis años cuando llegó, como todos los demás, pero la diferencia estaba en que él si tenía padres, mientras que el resto de nosotros somos huérfanos, que fuimos recogidos en distintos lugares del mundo. – Milo poso la taza en la mesa y miro a Meryl, serio. – tus padres abandonaron a Camus en un orfanato.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Papá y mamá no hubieran hecho eso! – me negué a creerlo indignada, mis padres no hubieran dejado a Camus en un lugar tan horrible.

_Si, lo hicieron. – Y antes de que yo pudiera protestar añadió – En ese momento no tuvieron elección, eran pobres y no podían siquiera darle un techo. Así que lo dejaron en un orfanato y huyeron, con la esperanza de mejorar y poder volver por él algún día, eso fue lo que le dijeron… un tiempo después un mensajero del santuario fue por Camus. – Pareció como si Milo hubiera recordado algo importante – Meryl ¿Has oído alguna vez sobre el "cosmo"? – me pregunto de repente.

_No… – lo miré sin entender que tenía eso que ver con mi hermano.

_El cosmo nació a través del Big Bang, la explosión que creo el universo...

_ ¡¿El universo fue creado por una explosión?! – pregunte sin poder contener mi asombro, Milo sonrió divertido. – ¡Yo creía que las explosiones solo rompían cosas!

_Normalmente lo hacen, el Big Bang fue la única explosión que creo algo. Así que no vayas por ahí intentando crear cosas haciéndolas explotar – me aclaró levantando un dedo en gesto de advertencia.

_ ¡No soy tan torpe! – le dije ofendida y cruzándome de brazos, recordaba muy bien al Coyote cuando intentaba usar un explosivo, siempre le iba muuuy mal ¡Yo no era así de tonta! – Milo se río por lo bajo y continuó con su explicación.

_Como te decía: el cosmo nació a través del Big Bang y todos los humanos que viven en este mundo poseen una parte de esa enorme explosión, el principio fundamental de los caballeros es hacer arder el cosmo que se encuentra en lo más profundo del corazón, los caballeros pueden controlar a voluntad ese caudal de energía y destruir cualquier objeto solo con sus puños. Esa potencia es conocida como "cosmo". – yo estaba muda de asombro ¡Entonces mi hermano era realmente fuerte! – Como te dije, todas las personas poseemos uno, pero en algunas el cosmo es mas brillante que en otras. Así es como se elige a los niños que entrenaran como futuros caballeros, cuando el patriarca esta meditando, para él todas las personas del mundo se ven como un millar de estrellas, entre ellas él busca a las que brillan con más intensidad, por lo general elige niños de cinco a siete años, con el potencial para ser caballeros de Athena. Tu hermano fue uno de estos niños al igual que yo. Cuando Camus estaba en el orfanato un mensajero fue por él para traerlo al santuario, fue entonces cuando lo conocí, estaba devastado porque creía que tus padres nunca podrían encontrarlo aquí, siempre estaba solo y leía mucho. ¿Sabes? al pedirme un libro me recordaste un poco a él – sonreí contenta de parecerme a mi hermano en algo – cada vez que alguien se le acercaba Camus lo ignoraba o se iba – suspiró, probablemente recordando la frustración de aquellos tiempos – tu hermano siempre fue muy reservado, fue a base de insistir que logre que hablara conmigo. Con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Un año después de la llegada de tu hermano al santuario tus padres vinieron para llevárselo pues su situación había mejorado y ya estaban en condiciones de cuidar de él, aún no sabemos como es que dieron con Camus, pero lo hicieron, tal vez alguien del orfanato les dijo donde buscar. – Se encogió de hombros, demostrando que poca importancia le daba al asunto – Sin embargo el hecho es que Camus ya había demostrado su potencial, el brillo de su cosmo era dorado e iba a entrenar para la armadura de Acuario. Ya no podía irse, tus padres rogaron al patriarca, pero este no podía hacer nada, es el mandato de Athena que cuando un niño empieza a entrenar para caballero no debe rendirse ni renunciar, a menos que su cuerpo no resista. Pero Camus no solo estaba resistiendo, sino que se hacía más fuerte con cada día. Sin embargo el patriarca de entonces era muy bondadoso y, cuando tus padres le dijeron que Camus iba a tener una hermana, decidió que podía permitir que siguieran en contacto y que Camus podía visitarlos ocasionalmente. El patriarca creía que así tu hermano iba a saber que estaba defendiendo y el porque tenía que prepararse para luchar algún día.

Y así fue, Camus recibía cartas de sus padres y cuando naciste Camus volvió riendo diciéndome: "es pequeña, colorada, arrugada y muy gritona" – Abrí los ojos muy grandes ante esto ¿Qué Camus había dicho que? Milo se sonrió – también dijo: "¡Pero tiene unos ojos muy bonitos!

Fue la primera vez que estuvo tan hablador – soltó una risita – lo que más le gustaba de ir a verlos era verte a ti. Aun recuerdo cuando escribiste tu primera carta, los ojos le brillaban mientras me mostraba un trozo de papel con un montón de letras grandes, torcidas y escritas todas con un color diferente, pero entendibles. – yo recordaba muy bien esa carta.

_Tenía cinco años y quería saludarlo por su cumpleaños, me esforcé mucho – eso era cierto había pasado horas negándome a que Mamá me ayudara tratando de que la carta se viera bien. Me alegraba que a Camus le hubiera gustado tanto, desde entonces me mandaba cartas dirigidas solo a mí y yo le contestaba, fue así como comenzamos a acercarnos más.

_Me di cuenta, estaba bastante bien, para una niña de cinco años. Créeme a Camus realmente le gusto.

_ ¿Como se hicieron amigos? – le pregunté. Me había bastado ese tiempo para darme cuenta de que Milo era muy diferente a Camus.

Milo suspiró, como si el solo hecho de recordarlo, lo agotara de nuevo.

_Me costó mucho. Por un lado entrenábamos en zonas diferentes así que me costaba verlo, por el otro ya te dije que él era muy reservado, en realidad eso es decir poco. – me miró con una sonrisa divertida. – en realidad, Camus hubiera asustado a un oso pardo con solo mirarlo. Todo en él parecía gritar ¡Largo! A mí me daba curiosidad, siempre se la pasaba leyendo bajo el mismo árbol. Así que yo iba a molestarlo. Una vez le pregunte que estaba haciendo y él me miró de reojo como diciendo ¿Eres ciego? Y luego me dijo "Leyendo" y volvió la vista al libro, entones le pregunté que estaba leyendo "Un libro" – Milo se frotó las sienes – entonces me enfade y me fui, pero volví al día siguiente, fue casi lo mismo solo que esa vez sí me miró. Al cabo de una semana me preguntó mi nombre, luego parecía que ya me esperaba, cada tanto lograba que me explicara que rayos estaba leyendo, a mí me sonaba a chino – se encogió de hombros – un día me dijo "Milo ¿Por qué vienes todos los días? Yo me reí y le dije que quería saber como alguien podía divertirse leyendo un montón de libros gigantescos y aburridos, siempre solo en vez de hacer amigos "Se llama aprender y no es aburrido, es interesante." Me respondió. Pero luego volvió a mirar el libro de nuevo, pensé que no iba a decirme nada más y ya estaba por levantarme cuando me dijo "No quiero hacer amigos porque entonces, cuando mis padres vengan a buscarme, me dará pena irme" te imaginaras que esto me sorprendió mucho, ninguno de nosotros tenía padres, Camus me contó todo y luego se quedo callado, fue entonces que le dije "entonces yo seré tu amigo hasta que vengan por ti" Camus me miró como si le hubiera dicho que iba a salir volando, luego sonrió y me dijo "Esta bien, eres tan molesto que seguramente no me pondré triste al irme" – Comencé a reírme con ganas al escuchar eso, mi hermano había sido muy mal educado, pero por algún motivo no me costaba imaginarlo así. Milo continúo hablando conteniendo la risa – No sé que cara abre puesto, pero Camus se río con ganas, luego cerró el libro, era la primera vez que lo hacía. – La expresión en el rostro de Milo se suavizó – Yo creo que en el fondo se sentía solo, pero no quería admitirlo, somos amigos desde entonces.

Me quede callada un momento, me conmovía la paciencia que Milo había tenido para hacerse amigo de Camus.

_Yo no hubiera podido ser su amiga. – le dije luego de pensármelo un momento. – Milo simplemente se río.

_Muchos no hubieran podido – añadió con un dejo de orgullo y una amplia sonrisa – pero ¿Por qué tú no?

_Porque me cuesta hablar con la gente y me asusta cuando alguien me mira feo… o me habla mal sin motivo – puse énfasis en la ultima parte (¡Hey! Después de todo yo no le había hecho nada y él me había ladrado) Milo carraspeo e hizo como que no me había oído, continué hablando – Pero si me tratan como tonta, lo más probable es que les de un golpe en la nariz. – Milo comenzó a reír con ganas.

_ ¡Eso esta muy bien, no te dejes maltratar! – me dijo sonriendo con aprobación.

_ ¡Bueno! – si Milo, que era un caballero dorado, decía que estaba bien tenía que ser cierto.

_ ¿Ahora que hacemos? – Dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al techo, como si este le fuera a responder – Aun falta un buen rato hasta que Camus llegue.

_No sé… pero como que ya me esta dando hambre – la historia había tomado más tiempo de lo que parecía y ya estaba siendo hora de cenar.

_Bien… podrían cenar aquí – y añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, la primera de muchas que vería – no querría que Camus te envenenara la primera noche.

_ ¡Mi hermano no me envenenaría! – le espeté molesta ¿Como se atrevía a decir algo así? ¡Y pensar que me estaba cayendo bien! Pero mi afirmación no hizo otra cosa que provocarle un ataque de risa al escorpión, tuve que esperar hasta que dejara de sujetarse las costillas, término enjuagándose una lágrima.

_No, a propósito no. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que tu hermano no puede cocinar un huevo frito sin reducirlo a cenizas, yo en tu lugar me preocuparía.

Por segunda vez en el día mi boca colgó abierta en una gran "O" ¿Qué Camus no podía cocinar? Yo creía que si mi hermano podía romper cosas con los puños, cocinar debía ser más que sencillo.

_ ¿Camus no sabe cocinar?

_No, no podría cocinar algo decente ni aunque la vida de Athena dependiera de ello. – Me dijo Milo asintiendo cruzado de brazos, como si me estuviera comunicando una verdad indiscutible.

_ ¡Entonces mejor aprendo a cocinar cuanto antes! – le dije en un ataque de pánico, ya podía ver a mi hermano poniéndome en frente un plato con humo violeta formando pequeñas calaveras en el aire ¡No iba a sobrevivir mucho a eso!

_No te preocupes…

_ ¡Pero si tu me dijiste que me preocupara! – lo interrumpí aun viendo el plato con humo violeta en mi mente. – Milo frunció el entrecejo y luego suspiró meneando la cabeza.

_No interrumpas a tus mayores cuando te están hablando. – Apreté los labios en un esfuerzo de callarme, Milo asintió – iba a decirte que no te preocupes. Camus suele venir aquí cuando se cansa de comer lo que cocina, así que seguro que te trae ¡A diferencia de tu hermano yo soy un excelente cocinero! – me aseguro guiñándome un ojo con una enorme sonrisa y señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. Siempre fue igual de confiado…

_ ¡¿De verdad?! – me sentí mucho mejor después de oír eso, ya no iba a tener que preocuparme de ser envenenada accidentalmente.

_De verdad ¡Ya lo verás por ti misma! – me dijo levantándose.

_ ¿Puedo ver mientras cocina? – le pregunte, solía ver como mi mamá cocinaba, me encantaba sentir el olor de las especias y las verduras asándose. Aunque en casa siempre me mantenían a distancia del fuego. – Milo se cruzó de brazos mientras me miraba, como evaluando si sabría comportarme. Me senté muy derecha y quieta, dando a entender que me comportaría.

_Bueno ¡Pero harás lo que yo diga y te mantendrás lejos del fuego! ¡Sino te echaré enseguida!

_ ¡Si señor! – hice una suerte de saludo militar. Milo asintió sonriendo.

* * *

Nunca en mi corta vida había visto una cocina tan inmaculada como la de Milo, solo faltaba que la mesada despidiera brillos de puro limpio. Milo desapareció un momento tras una puerta al fondo y yo aproveche su ausencia para explorar bien el lugar. La cocina funcionaba a leña, por lo que podía ver, era grande y tenía varios quemadores, el horno era tan grande que creo que la bruja de Hanzel y Gretel hubiera entrado tranquilamente en el… la mesada era de mármol blanco pulido, aunque tenía líneas y betas en otros colores: marrón claro, beige y otros, también la pileta era diferente a la de mi casa, la canilla era enorme y tenía una especie de palanca. Las diferentes ollas y sartenes colgaban en ganchos bajo una alacena de madera oscura, a un lado, junto a la pared, un gran mueble de madera (como un armario con puertas de vidrio) contenía un hermoso juego de vajilla en diversos tonos de azul, me acerque para verlo mejor, no me atreví a tomar ninguno de los platos o tazas por miedo a romperlos, abrí un par de cajones y encontré cubiertos de plata, tomé un tenedor para examinarlo mejor, después de todo sí ese se caía no se iba a romper… De repente escuché pasos, guarde el tenedor y cerré el cajón rápidamente, algo me decía que a Milo no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas sin permiso.

Me dí vuelta justo a tiempo, Milo volvió, cargaba con una pila de cosas que casi le tapaban los ojos, me pregunte como podía caminar con todo eso encima. Dejo las cosas en la mesada y yo corrí a su lado.

_ ¿Qué vas a cocinar? – le pregunté poniéndome en puntitas de pie para tratar de ver mejor, aun así mis ojos apenas pasaban el borde de la mesada.

_Bueno, como hace algo de frío pensé en preparar unos espagueti con salsa. – me dijo sonriendo, entonces note algo…

_ ¡No tienes tu armadura! – le dije señalándolo, en lugar de su armadura dorada, Milo vestía una remera roja y un pantalón gris con zapatillas blancas, así no se veía tan majestuoso, parecía un chico normal… me pregunté cuantos años tendría, ahora que pensaba eso no le había preguntado a Aldebarán ni a Aioria. No me había dado cuenta antes porque estaba distraída observando todo.

_No, los caballeros dorados tenemos que vestir nuestra armadura todo el tiempo para mostrar nuestro respeto al patriarca, salvo en nuestras respectivas casas. – Milo parpadeó confundido, me di cuenta de que seguía señalándolo, me sonroje y escondí rápidamente mi brazo tras mi espalda. Milo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mezclar harina, sal y agua en un bol. No llegaba a ver bien, así que arrastre un banquito y me subí a encima para ver mejor. Luego de eso Milo empezó a cortar verduras.

_ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – pregunte mirando a Milo.

_No. – me dijo sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Oh – Suspire decepcionada. Milo me escuchó e hizo eco de mi suspiro, me miró de reojo, dejo el cuchillo y se froto las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar algo en la alacena, yo miraba con poco interés, decepcionada de que no me dejara hacer nada, me senté sin prestar atención y puse las manos bajo mi barbilla apoyándome en los codos, sin fijarme que me estaba llenando de harina.

En eso estaba cuando vi un palo de madera frente a mi cara. Parpadee sin entender como un palo largo se había materializado de la nada frente a mí.

_ ¿Vas a tomarlo o no? – me espetó Milo quien sostenía el palo frente a mí, lo tomé y miré a Milo. Muy bien… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con ese palo? ¿Golpearlo? Mmm... Probablemente no. – ¿Sabes como amasar?

Sonreí contenta de que me fuera a permitir ayudar en algo.

_ ¡Sí, sí sé! ¡Mi mamá me dejaba ayudarla con eso! – Me quedé quieta y mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco – Me gustaba mucho ayudar a Mamá en la cocina – le dije sin saber bien por qué, hacía mucho que no hablaba de mi madre o mi padre… me hacía sentir mal. Escondí mis ojos tras mi flequillo y apreté los labios, no quería llorar, no había olvidado lo que me había dicho Camus _"tendrás que ser valiente…" _quería serlo y las personas valientes no lloraban ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Milo, podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz. – respiré profundo y me tragué mis lagrimas, una hazaña que aun no sé como conseguí. Asentí y lo miré con una sonrisa.

_Sí. – me arremangue y me enfrenté a la masa como si fuera a presentar el combate de mi vida – ¡Veras que bien me sale! ¡Como cuando ayudaba a Mamá! – le dije animada. Milo se seco las manos con un repasador y me revolvió el cabello amistosamente mientras yo protestaba en broma.

_No vallas a olvidar ponerle harina al palo, de tanto en tanto, para que la masa no se pegue ¡Ah! y procura que esté bien fina para cortar los fideos ¡Y ni se te ocurra tocarte el pelo o la ropa mientras tanto! – me dijo levantando un dedo frente a mi cara, sobre el banquito apenas era un poco más baja que él.

_ ¡Sí!

_Pero antes… – lo miré con atención.

_ ¿Si…?

_ ¡Lávate las manos!

_Sí… – resople molesta.

Fue un desastre, mientras Milo cuidaba la salsa yo amasaba, el desastre no fue la masa, esta quedo bien y bastante fina. El desastre estaba en mi ropa ¡Me había llenado tanto de harina que parecía blanca! Milo intento sacudir mi cabello, pero fue inútil, al final termino lleno de harina él también.

Pasamos a cortar los fideos (a mi me dio una especie de espátula de plástico) me sentía como si estuviera jugando con arcilla.

_ ¿Milo? – lo llamé tímidamente, deteniéndome para mirarlo.

_ ¿Qué? – ahora estaba revolviendo la salsa muy concentrado. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras reunía el coraje para preguntarle.

_ ¿Estaría bien… ya que Camus no sabe cocinar ni nada… si yo… bueno…? – ahora Milo me miraba confundido… fijamente, lo cual hizo que me pusiera roja y me callara.

_ ¿Si tú qué? – me pregunto para que continuara.

_Si yo… si yo… viniera para que me enseñaras… ¿Puedo? Digo si a ti no te molesta… – Me pareció que Milo se sonrojaba para luego sonreír complacido.

_Bueno si a Camus no le molesta, a mí me parece bien – me respondió con una gran sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos con la barbilla levantada en un gesto orgulloso – ¡Los dioses saben que necesita que alguien aprenda a cocinar ahí!

_ ¡¿De verdad?! – de repente Milo me agradaba mucho, mucho más. – ¡Gracias! – salté de pura alegría.

_Pero – mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco ¿Por qué con los mayores siempre había un "pero"? – Harás lo que yo diga, no te acercarás a los cuchillos ni al fuego y siempre que quieras hacer algo en tu casa, esperarás a Camus para que te ayude a encender el fuego y a hacer lo que tú no puedas, aunque claro que serás tú quien le diga que hacer, porque sino hará un desastre. Esto me lo tienes que prometer. Sino no hay trato ¡Ah! y solo si tu hermano esta de acuerdo.

_ ¡Lo estará! – le asegure contenta.

_Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? – me extendió la mano.

_Sí – le estreché la mano con mi mejor sonrisa. Y para mi sorpresa, Milo me tomó de la cintura y me bajó del banquito con sumo cuidado. Lo miré sorprendida, ahora sí que se veía alto.

_Bien, allá esta el baño – me señalo una puerta lateral – ve a limpiarte, yo me encargo del resto. No te tardes. – yo asentí y me apresure a hacerle caso.

* * *

Aunque mis manos quedaron limpias mi ropa y cabello no tenían salvación, aun seguía blanca. Cuando volví a la cocina Milo ya estaba terminando, me senté en el banquito (Que ahora estaba a una distancia prudente de la pileta) y no pasó mucho rato hasta que escuchamos pasos.

_ ¿Meryl? ¿Milo? – Al fin Camus había vuelto.

_ ¡En la cocina! – le respondió Milo.

Cuando Camus entró y vio mi apariencia los ojos le quedaron grandes como platos.

_Milo… ¿Por qué mi hermana esta cubierta de harina? – pregunto, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba tranquilo… claro eso si pasaba de alto su ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Milo me dejo ayudarlo a cocinar! – le dije corriendo al lado de mi hermano.

_ ¿Así…? – Camus me frotó el cabello cariñosamente… provocando una nube de harina.

_Sí, dijo que como ibas a tardar mucho y cocinas mal podíamos cenar con él. – le dije toda sonrisas, sin darme cuenta del aprieto en el que había puesto al pobre Milo.

_Sí… genial. – Camus se dio vuelta para lanzarle una mirada asesina al escorpión, pero este había huido.

_ ¡Se enfría, voy a servirlo! – escuchamos. Camus suspiró y me tendió la mano. La estreche sonriendo y nos reunimos con Milo en el comedor, había una linda mesa y sillas a juego, la mesa no era muy grande, pero era de madera oscura y tallada con formas de hojas y enredaderas, me quedé embobada viéndola hasta que escuché que Camus y Milo se reían, me puse roja por décima vez en el día y me senté junto a Camus, las sillas. La mesa estaba lista con la vajilla y la comida lista para servirse.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio…

_ ¡Milo esto esta muy rico! – le dije luego del primer bocado. Mi hermano estaba callado como siempre, pero me di cuenta por su cara de que él también estaba disfrutando su comida.

_ ¿No te dije que era un excelente cocinero? – me replico con una sonrisa de puro orgullo.

_ ¡Sip!

Camus nos miró extrañado, seguramente se estaría preguntando cuando nos hicimos tan amigos, si hacia no más de unas horas, no queríamos saber nada el uno con el otro. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó disfrutando de su comida, mientras Milo y yo le contábamos que habíamos hecho en su ausencia.

Cuando los tres estuvimos satisfechos, me preparé para preguntarle a mi hermano si me daba permiso, pero Milo se me adelantó.

_Camus ¿Le permitirías a Meryl venir a aprender a cocinar conmigo, de tanto en tanto? – mí hermano frunció el seño, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar Milo añadió – No la dejaría acercarse ni al fuego ni a los cuchillos, más que nada estaría mirando y aprendiendo como se hacen las cosas. Además me prometió que si quería intentar preparar algo en tu casa, te pediría ayuda.

_ ¡Por favor Camus! – Le dije antes de que pudiera decir "No" con ese tono suyo que significaba que no iba a cambiar de opinión – ¡Le haré caso a Milo y prometo que me portaré bien! – junte mis manos en un gesto de suplica frente a mi pecho y repetí – ¡Por favoooor! – con mi mejor sonrisa, ganando un suspiro de mi hermano, Camus cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Milo discretamente me guiño un ojo y me hizo la señal de la victoria con el pulgar hacia arriba, cuando Camus abrió los ojos Milo ya había puesto las manos bajo la mesa, como un niño travieso. Cubrí mi boca con las manos tratando de contener la risa.

_Creí que no eras bueno con los niños – le dijo Camus a Milo con una sonrisa burlona.

_Haré una excepción con Meryl. Creo que sobreviviré. – otra sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Milo, podía ver porque esos dos eran mejores amigos, solo por la forma en que hablaban – Además sabemos que necesitas que alguien aprenda a cocinar, me sentiría muy mal si la pequeña Meryl muere por envenenamiento. – añadió con una pena totalmente fingida.

Ambos comenzaron a reír con ganas.

_Esta bien. Parece que se aliaron en esta, me rindo – aceptó con una media sonrisa.

_ ¡Genial! – dí un puñetazo al aire festejando la victoria.

Nos quedamos un rato más, yo ya tenía sueño. Nos despedimos de Milo y mi hermano me cargo sobre su espalda para comenzar nuestro ascenso una vez más.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato, yo miraba las estrellas, de algún modo parecían más brillantes que en otros lugares, el cielo estaba limpio de nubes, quizás por ello parecía que las estrellas estaban más cerca que nunca. Sin importar en que lugar del mundo estuviera, nunca me parecieron las estrellas más brillantes que en el Santuario.

_Veo que te agradó Milo. – me dijo Camus mirándome por sobre su hombro.

_ ¡Sip! Es un poco gruñón, pero es bueno. Me contó como se conocieron.

_ ¿Así…? – Camus volvió a mirar las escaleras, extrañamente, la oscuridad no era completa, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban perfectamente las escaleras, tan bien que ni siquiera tenía que forzar la vista para mirar lo que tenía adelante. – Fui muy afortunado ese día. – Me miró nuevamente – Pero no se lo digas a Milo o no me dejara en paz.

_Esta bien. – nos reímos juntos.

Seguí mirando el cielo estrellado, y de repente vi pasar una estrella fugaz.

_ ¡Camus, una estrella fugaz! – le dije señalando el cielo.

_ ¿Y que esperas? Pide un deseo. – me dijo tranquilamente, podía imaginarme que estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Mire al cielo y pedí mi deseo:

"_Quiero vivir feliz aquí con mi hermano y hacer muchos, pero muchos, amigos… quiero tener una familia de nuevo" _

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa y murmuré.

_Te quiero Camus…

_Y yo a ti hermanita. – escuché decir a mi hermano mayor con la voz ahogada (¿Quizás estaba llorando?) antes de dormirme pensando en mi deseo con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Realmente quería que mi deseo se cumpliera…

_**N/A: ¡Al fin! Me costó escribir este capitulo, casi había perdido la esperanza y estaba por re-escribirlo nuevamente T-T cuando me llegó una Review ¡Santo remedio! Esa Review me dio la inspiración que necesitaba para continuar. Trabaje duro y aquí les entrego el resultado ¡No me tiren tomatazos por favor! A mi personalmente me gusta, aunque sea algo corto **_

_**En fin, en el siguiente capitulo Meryl se encontrará con dos personajes: uno muy hermoso y el otro un pequeño en entrenamiento ¿Adivinan quienes son? ;-) Jajaja**_

_**Por favor dejen Reviews ¡Que así me dan ganas de actualizar antes!**_

_**Un saludo y ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**PD: ¡Ojala hayan pasado unas felices fiestas! consideren esto regalo de reyes adelantado ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Al fin volví **__**J**__** jajajaja. Bueno en realidad no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo :-P salvo que espero que haya quedado bien *cruza los dedos* quiero que sepan que esta historia se va a desarrollar conforme el paso del tiempo, solo espero que me tengan paciencia **__**J**__** ¡Les prometo que tengo un porque para todo! ;-)**_

_**¡YAY tengo Reviews! **_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Helena Hibiki:**__** Me alegra que te haya gustado Milo ¡Estaba tan nerviosa respecto a su personaje! Y el hecho de que te haya parecido bien mi versión de cómo él y Camus se hicieron amigos me hace feliz :-D también el hecho de que te gustara que Meryl y él se pusieran a cocinar juntos ¡No va a ser la última vez que veas esto! ;-)**_

_**Sanathos Ananke:**__** ¡Te doy la bienvenida a "Recuerdos del Halcón"! ¿Así que te leíste los tres capítulos de corrido? Jajajaja me alegra que este fic te gustara lo suficiente como para no dejarlo después de leer el primero (Por lo que vi muchos lo hacen**__**L**__**) en fin el hecho de que te gustara como escribo realmente me alegra mucho :-D jajaja sí una Review es algo que siempre me inspira y me da ganas de continuar escribiendo ¡Te aseguro que una Review definitivamente significa una actualización más rápida! ;-)**_

_**Realmente me hace feliz recibir Reviews, cuando publico un nuevo capitulo siempre las estoy esperando pensando:**_

_**¿Estará bien? ¿Lo habrán odiado? ¿O será que no les gusto lo suficiente como para dejar una? **_

_***suspira* **_

_**Soy una escritora que por lo general esta orgullosa de su trabajo y pone todo su empeño en escribir lo mejor posible para ustedes, odio los fics mal escritos o hechos sin ganas y no quiero publicar algo así. Esa es una razón por la cual me suelo tardar entre actualizaciones (aparte de mi computadora que siempre parece tener algo en contra mía :-P) por eso recibir algo de apreciación me hace feliz, porque siento que le dan valor a lo que hago y a la historia ¡Es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo! **__**J**__**Jajaja me puse sentimental, no sé que me pasó (me parece que tengo que dejar de escuchar baladas cuando escribo jajajaja XD) en fin el caso es que agradezco todas sus Reviews y, si tengo algún seguidor/a ahí afuera que es tímido para dejar Reviews (o muy vago/a jajajaja) ¡Que lo haga! Acepto Reviews anónimas y agradezco en la historia. En fin mejor me callo de una vez y les dejo el capitulo.**_

_**¡Ojala lo Disfruten!**_

_**¡Dejen Reviews por favor!**_

_**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**_

Texto normal: El relato de Meryl.

**Negrita: cosas a destacar.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

"_Cursiva": Citas textuales o Leyendas._

**Capitulo 4: "Rosas y Juegos en el Santuario"**

_**_Suficiente descanso…**_

_**No sé porque hablo en voz alta si no hay nadie que me escuche, tal vez sea la necesidad de escuchar una voz… la que sea.**_

_**Me levanto y camino hacia la barrera nuevamente, no es como que quedarme sentada lamentándome vaya a ayudar ¿Verdad?**_

_**Sin mi armadura aquí sé que esto me va a costar mucho… y que me va a doler aún más…**_

_**Masajeo mis puños con mis manos heladas, tratando de calmar la palpitación sorda que siento en ellos, todavía no sangran lo cual es una buena señal. **_

_**Mmm...**_

_**Probablemente cuando esto termine mis manos ya no sean las mismas… Sé de alguien que me regañaría por esto… por arruinar la belleza de mis manos. Pero la belleza no tiene valor si perdemos a los que amamos. Y yo no planeo perder a nadie.**_

_**Comienzo a golpear de nuevo ¡No me importa cuanto me lastime, saldré de esta prisión helada! ¡Aún tengo tiempo, ellos no han llegado todavía!**_

_**¡Puedo lograrlo! ¡Tengo que advertirles! ¡Tengo que alejarlos!**_

_**Incluso si… incluso si…**_

"_**Incluso si me convierto en una traidora"**__** este pensamiento resuena con fuerza en mi cabeza, me asusta. Pero lo correcto es lo correcto, y además si puedo evitar el derramamiento de sangre… de la sangre de ellos…**_

_**_No me importa. – mi puño vuelve a chocar con la pared, enviando un torrente de dolor que recorre mi brazo. – No importa. – me digo a mí misma para soportarlo.**_

_**Aún puedo llegar a tiempo y evitar esta guerra absurda.**_

_**Sé que no me perdonaran esta vez…**_

_**_No importa. Por ellos… no importa.**_

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que había empezado a vivir con Camus… Me di vuelta en la cama inquieta, aún no quería levantarme, quería dormir un rato más… ¿Por qué mi hermano tenía que levantarse tan temprano? El primer día había terminado durmiendo en la mesa, por lo temprano que era, antes de que Camus hubiera terminado de servir el desayuno...

El olor de algo que se quemaba me despertó del todo. Me refregué los ojos tratando de quitarme el sueño. Miré a mi alrededor desorientada por un momento, claro… esta era mi habitación ahora. Para cualquier niña parecería el cuarto de una princesa, para mí… bueno no voy a negarlo me encantaba mi habitación. Era muy espaciosa y estaba muy bien iluminada, me senté en mi cama, que para empezar era tan grande como la cama de mis padres… solo que la mía era de madera tallada con enredaderas, la madera era clara y se podían distinguir los diferentes colores claramente, también tenia una columna en cada punta, las cuales tenían dibujos de hojas y sostenían una especie de techo sobre mi cabeza, también de ese techo colgaban unas preciosas cortinas de color azul claro con bordados en plata. Me senté y contemplé la cabecera de mi cama, aquí el carpintero había tallado aves en relieve en distintas posiciones, volando, posadas en una rama e incluso durmiendo con la cabeza bajo un ala, además de eso una patina oscura había hecho resaltar los relieves destacando las figuras, no me cansaba de verlo y de pasar mis dedos sobre la suave superficie. Me pregunte vagamente cuantos años tendría.

El olor a quemado seguía llegando, arrugue mi nariz… la verdad es que olía fatal… Nunca creí que Milo hubiera acertado tanto, suspiré y me levante, llevaba un pijama azul claro y mi pelo estaba todo revuelto, me di vuelta y puse mis manos en mis caderas frunciendo el seño ¡Las sabanas eran un desastre! Resople molesta mientras las arreglaba como podía, mi hermano debió recordar que, por ese entonces, uno de mis colores favoritos era el lila, porque mi cobertor era de un tono lila muy suave. Una vez la cama estuvo hecha corrí a la ventana. En mi habitación la cama estaba contra la pared derecha, mientras que el armario de roble estaba al frente en la pared izquierda, al entrar podía ver la ventana, que era tan grande que yo misma podría pararme dentro y si estiraba los dedos no llegaba al borde, una pesada hoja de madera con vidrio la mantenía cerrada pero permitía la entrada de luz (tiempo más tarde descubrí que esta no existía originalmente, pero con el paso del tiempo se añadieron este tipo de cosas en el Santuario) un par de largas cortinas iguales a las de mi cama estaban cerradas, atenuando la luz, no por mucho tiempo… las abrí de golpe dejando que la luz del sol me cegara por un momento, antes de ver el paisaje que se extendía más allá de la casa de Acuario…el jardín… mi habitación tenía vista directa al jardín: allí un solo árbol en la esquina daba sombra, aunque era tan viejo que con el solo bastaba para dar sombra a todo el jardín, unos canteros estaban llenos de flores que aún no brotaban del todo. Mi hermano me había dicho que ese jardín estaba llenos de flores de invierno, algunas flores pequeñas como campanas y con tallos largos ya estaban brotando, pero según Camus había muchas otras ¡Ya quería verlas!

En el centro había una fuente en la cual la estatua de una hermosa mujer con un cántaro (el símbolo de Acuario) dejaba caer agua, me gustaba sentarme en el borde escuchando caer el agua, mientras admiraba la expresión calmada y amable de la estatua, tenía muchos detalles: los pliegues del vestido griego e incluso la forma en la que habían esculpido su cabello suelto… le daba al jardín una sensación de calma que iba perfecta con el resto de la casa de Acuario.

Mi hermano también me había asegurado que en el santuario había lugares llenos de flores silvestres y pasto y árboles ¡Ya quería ver todo eso!... una pequeña idea apareció en mi cabeza curvando mis labios en una sonrisa. Me di vuelta con mucha más energía, enfrentando mi cama había una biblioteca con mis libros y algunos de mis peluches, los pocos que tenía… ya iría llenando esa biblioteca con el paso de los años. También en medio tenía una mesita y un par de sillas, si no quería sentarme allí, tenía un cómodo sillón junto a la ventana.

El olor a quemado persistía… suspirando decidí reunirme con mi hermano en la cocina, para ver que era lo que estaba carbonizando.

Nuestra cocina era prácticamente igual a la de Milo, salvo por una cosa: El Cocinero…

Mi hermano tiró una sartén en la pileta y comenzó a bombear agua sobre la sartén que despedía humo negro.

_ ¿Se quemó el desayuno? – pregunte burlonamente. Mi hermano me lanzo una mirada que decía a las claras: "Ni te atrevas a burlarte" comencé a reír con ganas, parecía que un aura oscura de mal humor rodeaba a mí siempre tan tranquilo hermano.

Acerqué un banquito como había hecho con Milo y mire la catástrofe. No pude identificar lo que había allí solo veía una cosa negra e informe. Camus se fue al comedor a preparar todo para el desayuno (más bien a preparar el té en la tetera y a servirlo) el fuego seguía allí, (había que esperar hasta que los leños se consumieran del todo, antes de que este se extinguiera) pensé en preparar las tostadas como hacia mi mamá, pero recordé mi trato con Milo. Suspire mirando la sartén con el contenido misterioso allí y me subí a la mesada para tomar el pan de uno de los estantes. Salté con el en las manos y me dirigí al comedor. Nos sentamos a desayunar tranquilos, por suerte la casa de Acuario estaba bien ventilada…

La casa de Acuario era totalmente distinta a la de Escorpio, el comedor era circular, al igual que la mesa, aunque mantenían el mismo estilo en cuanto a los muebles de madera, la estructura de la casa era diferente, en nuestro comedor había varias ventanas y cuatro puertas. Una al fondo llevaba a la cocina, la otra a la izquierda daba a una especie de estudio: al entrar de frente se veía un escritorio con su respectiva silla, sobre este había plumas y tinteros, también una pila de pergaminos y sobre estos un pisapapeles de cuarzo azul que parecía un gran ave descansando en una roca; a cada lado había una enorme biblioteca en cada pared y muy altas, la de la derecha estaba llena de pergaminos de aspecto antiguo, la de la izquierda estaba repleta de libros gruesos y amarillos. En el estudio no había ventanas propiamente dichas… sino unas aberturas circulares en las paredes que dejaban entrar los rayos del sol, dos en lo alto de cada pared. La tercera puerta conducía a las habitaciones, solo había dos; la mía casi al comenzar el pasillo y la de Camus al frente… al fondo estaba el baño, que sería la envidia de cualquier millonario, en el centro se encontraba lo que parecía una piscina no muy profunda hecha con cerámica, en las paredes había cerámicas pintadas con lo que parecía querer representar el paisaje junto a un lago, con los juncos y las aves… todo de una forma delicada y elegante (el "otro baño" se encontraba separado de este por una puerta de madera a la derecha) la iluminación provenía de diversos ventanales con vidrios gruesos hechos de forma tal que dejaban entrar la luz, pero tenían una superficie que se asemejaba a un millar de burbujas que no dejaban ver nada.

Finalmente la cuarta puerta llevaba al salón de batalla, desde el cual se pasaba de una casa a la otra, este salón no solo era amplio, sino que solo tenía la cantidad de muebles necesaria para pasar el rato cómodo: un escritorio, un sillón y una pequeña mesa con una silla.

Suponía que, si todos los caballeros dorados tenían que pasar buena parte del día allí esperando a los enemigos, era lógico que al menos tuvieran un lugar donde sentarse.

Terminamos de desayunar y, mientras mi hermano limpiaba, fui a alistarme para el día.

Me puse una camisita blanca, el cuello tenía un lindo corte redondeado y las mangas blancas eran anchas y se ajustaban luego en la muñeca para caer un poco sobre mis manos en un volado que no estorbaba. Encima de esta tenía un vestido azul claro con cuello redondo sin mangas (parecía que tenía una musculosa sobre la camisa) que me llegaba a las rodillas, el vestido tenia una cinta blanca ancha alrededor de mi cintura que se ataba en la espalda formando un moño. Me había puesto medias gruesas blancas y largas y zapatitos negros. Me encontraba luchando con el moño de la espalda y con el listón negro y fino que iba en mi cuello… ese era mi vestido favorito, me lo había comprado Mamá cuando cumplí siete años, también tenía otra camisita de mangas cortas para usarlo cuando hiciera calor… pero nunca lo había usado en el orfanato… tenía miedo de que los otros niños lo arruinaran. Pero ahora tenía problemas para atarlo, nunca me lo había puesto sin la ayuda de Mamá o Papá.

Casi me puse a llorar al recordar mi último cumpleaños. Me refregué los ojos y me contuve, no iba a ponerme a llorar por un vestido ¡Podía pedirle ayuda a Camus! Este pensamiento me hizo sonreír, no estaba sola, tenía a mi hermano.

Lo fui a buscar al estudio, a Camus le encantaba leer, así que el lugar más seguro para encontrarlo era ese.

Tal y como lo pensaba ahí estaba él, sentado frente al escritorio hojeando un libro con las paginas amarillas por el tiempo, se notaba que estaba realmente concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo, su vista se fijo por un segundo en la figura del halcón que descansaba sobre los pergaminos, antes de volver a fijarla nuevamente en el libro.

_ ¿Camus…? – al oírme llamándolo cerró el libro rápidamente, casi como si no quisiera que viera lo que estaba leyendo…

_ ¿Si, Meryl? – se dio vuelta para verme y alzo una ceja desconcertado. No lo culpo, sostenía la cinta del vestido en una mano y el listón en la otra, sin mencionar que aún no me había peinado.

_Me ayudarías con esto por favor… yo no puedo atarlo. – le pregunté Camus sonrió y se arrodillo frente a mí para estar a mi altura.

_Date vuelta. – asentí e hice mi cabello a un lado mientras él ataba la cinta de mi vestido en un prolijo moño. – Ahora dame el listón. – voltee y se lo alcancé, me quede quieta mientras él lo ataba dejando que colgara un poco para que no me apretara el cuello. – listo.

_ ¿Me quedó bien? – pregunté insegura, después de todo él no era Mamá.

_Sí, te quedo bien. – me respondió revolviéndome el pelo juguetonamente.

_ ¡Camus, no! ¡Me despeinas! – proteste tratando de zafarme.

_Eso es imposible, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tu cabello parece haber tenido una lucha feroz con el peine. – se burló de mi con una sonrisa divertida.

_ ¡Camus! – resoplé molesta, escapándome para lanzarle una mirada de reproche, lo cual solo pareció divertirlo más.

_Anda ve a peinarte. – me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

_Sí, sí. Ya voy – hice un puchero, nunca me gustó demasiado que me dijeran que hacer… ni siquiera hoy en día hago algo con lo que no este de acuerdo… eso me metió en problemas más de una vez.

Una vez que termine de peinarme, decidí que era hora de poner en práctica mi idea. Fui al estudio una vez más.

_Camus voy a jugar afuera. – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, él seguía leyendo el mismo libro de antes.

_Esta bien. Pero no te alejes demasiado. – esto ultimo lo resalto muy claro.

_ ¡De acuerdo! – salí corriendo, entusiasmada. En los tres días que llevaba en el Santuario no había salido nunca de la casa de Acuario, así que estaba muy emocionada de ver que otros lugares había en el Santuario, además Camus no había aclarado donde era "demasiado lejos" ¿Verdad?

* * *

Una vez afuera mire en todas direcciones pensando donde podría ir. Si rodeaba la casa de Acuario había un camino que no tenía ni idea de donde terminaría… pero si subía… la idea me horrorizo ¡Allí habría otro caballero! Nah ah, por ahí no.

Me decidí por el otro camino, el sol acariciaba mi piel, mientras seguía el camino de piedra, algunas nubes en el cielo tapaban el sol de tanto en tanto. Soplaba una brisa suave y fría. Las columnas a cada lado del camino se mantenían en pie, como si ellas también vigilaran el Santuario, solo alguna que otra estaban partidas o caídas a un lado, más lejos si uno se apartaba algo del camino se podía ver la roca que formaba una pared altísima e irregular, con algunos salientes, pero ninguno que pudiera soportar el peso de una persona… aún no había visto nada interesante, salvo el costado de la casa de Acuario.

Camine un poco más sobre las enormes baldosas cuadradas del camino, jugando a no pisar las líneas, tan abstraída estaba con esto que no noté que tanto me había alejado de Acuario, al mirar atrás note que estaba al equivalente de tres o cuatro calles del templo ¿Cuándo me había alejado tanto?

La brisa jugueteaba con mi cabello enredándolo y cubriendo mis ojos como incitándome a seguir con mi exploración. Me di vuelta y observe mis alrededores, el camino parecía seguir y seguir… ¿Hasta donde me llevaría, entre tantos giros y vueltas? Me daba curiosidad, di un paso en esa dirección cuando, de repente, vi un hermoso pajarito posarse en una columna caía a la derecha, fuera del camino.

Mis ojos se abrieron de pura emoción, quizás si me acercaba despacio podría acercarme a el.

Camine muy lentamente y en puntitas de pie tratando de no hacer ruido, logre llegar hasta la columna antes de que saliera volando. Resople molesta.

_Vamos, quédate quieto. Te prometo que no te haré nada. – le pedí, como si haciendo eso se fuera a quedar esperándome. Se volvió a posar en unas rocas un poco más lejos, esta vez corrí tras el, pero tal y como era de esperarse, Salió volando nuevamente, esta vez hacia el cielo, lo observe fascinada mientras se perdía en el azul del cielo, aunque estaba algo decepcionada por no haber podido verlo más de cerca. Me encogí de hombros y mire alrededor buscando algo con lo que distraerme.

Entonces vi un pequeño arbusto junto a la roca que estaba a mis pies, al acercarme pude apreciar que estaba lleno de pequeñas rosas salvajes... y muy espinosas, tratar de sacar una sería arriesgarme a cortarme con sus espinas. Las pequeñas rosas rojas no eran más grandes que una moneda de cincuenta centavos. Me puse de cuclillas para apreciar mejor el color rojo de las flores, era el color rojo más intenso que jamás había visto. Miré hacia arriba y noté que la superficie se inclinaba hacia atrás y que las rocas irregulares podían usarse para trepar… más bien para caminar, casi parecían los restos de una vieja escalera… si quitábamos el hecho de que parecía caerse a pedazos.

Me pregunte a donde llevaría… me incline un poco al costado con las manos unidas tras mi espalda para obtener una vista mejor, una vez algo picaba mi curiosidad, no me detendría hasta enterarme de que iba el asunto. Esta vez era lo mismo, el camino era muy estrecho y estaba bien disimulado, si alguien iba apurado y no prestaba atención, o si era de noche, pasaría de largo sin siquiera notarlo…

Una sonrisa traviesa curvo mis labios ¿Por qué no ir a averiguarlo? Me trepe en el primer escalón y comencé a caminar, poniendo mucho cuidado en donde pisaba. Cuando el camino parecía inestable estiraba mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para hacer equilibrio, podía escuchar pequeños fragmentos de roca desprenderse en los bordes, pero no me importo, mi juego era ver que tanto tiempo me tomaba ida y vuelta, cada tanto veía esos pequeños arbustos de rosas. Saltaba y hacía equilibrio de tal forma que una cabra de montaña me habría envidiado, me alegra que ni Camus ni Milo me hayan visto porque no creo que la vista les hubiera agradado… es más estoy segura de que mi hermano no me habría dejado salir en un mes como mínimo, en cuanto a Milo… pues creo que alcanza con decir que Shaka no es el único capaz de quitarle el sentido del oído a alguien…

Finalmente luego de bastante tiempo pude ver el final, al irme acercando más podía distinguir hojas y ramas, mire a los lados ahora los arbustos eran tan altos como yo misma y el color rojo era tan intenso que algunas flores casi parecían negras, continué subiendo para salir en el jardín más impresionante que haya visto jamás.

Rosas… eso básicamente lo dice todo, era el paraíso de las rosas: rojas tan oscuras que se veían negras y desde allí hasta el final los colores se iban aclarando poco a poco, pasando por todas las tonalidades del rojo hasta empezar a ser fucsias para luego pasar al rosa cada vez más claro, hasta finalmente llegar al blanco puro. No solo eso sino que las plantas estaban perfectamente mantenidas, ni siquiera tenían una hoja partida o amarilla. Las columnas de la construcción a la que pertenecía el jardín también estaban llenas de enredaderas de rosas rojas que estaban llenas de espinas. En el centro del jardín había una mesita y unas sillas blancas, me tomo un momento darme cuenta que la mesa era de mármol y que las sillas eran de algún metal muy bonito, eran de una simpleza elegante pero delicada.

Me acerqué a las rosas rojas de una manera casi tímida, quise tocarlas pero tuve miedo de arruinarlas, así que incline la cara para oler su perfume…

_Te sugiero que no hagas eso, salvo que quieras morir. – dijo una voz suave e indiferente a mis espaldas.

Me aleje de las rosas de un salto y me di vuelta buscando la fuente de la voz. Vi a alguien saliendo de la construcción, al principió solo me concentré en su rostro y pensé que era una chica, luego me percate de que vestía una pesada armadura de oro. ¡El caballero de Piscis! ¡Me había metido en el jardín del caballero de Piscis! Lo mire con una mezcla de horror y curiosidad.

Tenía el cabello verde claro, casi celeste, largo y algo ondulado, mechones dispersos y prolijos caían sobre su frente. El corte de su rostro era tan delicado que prácticamente dejaba de parecer un chico, tenía ojos celestes de largas pestañas y un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. No llevaba el casco…

Quería correr y salir de allí cuanto antes pero no podía moverme. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta en cuanto vi que el caballero se acercaba a mí.

_Yo… yo… lo siento mucho… no tenía idea de que este camino conducía a su casa. – le dije sin atreverme a levantar la mirada por miedo a que me regañara… en realidad no lo culparía, me había metido en su casa sin permiso, aunque no fuera mi intención. Mantuve mi vista fija en el suelo esperando a que comenzaran los regaños, pero el caballero de piscis me paso de largo.

Me di vuelta sorprendida, mientras el caballero examinaba el lugar por el cual había entrado.

_ ¿Fue por aquí por donde entraste? – me pregunto, no había dureza en su voz… ni siquiera un leve tono de enfado. Parecía más bien que, en vez de molestarse por que una niña se había aparecido de la nada en su jardín, estaba intrigado por este hecho.

_Sí… señor. – respondí acercándome un poco a él, solo un poco. El caballero se dio vuelta y me examino rápidamente.

_Solamente alguien con tu tamaño podría pasar por allí sin matarse. – repuso como si la nada, acto seguido procedió a sentarse cómodamente en una de las sillas.

Lo miré intrigada, ya no creía que me fuera a regañar. Lo observé cuidadosamente él también era joven. Me provocaba una sensación extraña: "Era **peligroso**… pero **no iba a hacerme daño**." No entendía como podía provocarme eso, ninguno de los otros caballeros me había dado esa sensación. Tanto Aldebarán como Aioria y Milo me habían provocado cierta confianza, una vez me sobrepuse a mi timidez tuve la confirmación. Era como si… bueno no sé como compararlo, salvo como un animal que podía morder a cualquiera… menos a mí.

_ ¿Quién eres? – me preguntó mirándome de reojo.

_Mi nombre es Meryl, mi hermano es Camus…

_Ah, eres la niña que Camus fue a buscar – volteó a verme… parecía que me veía por primera vez – y dime, si tu casa es Acuario ¿Qué haces aquí en Piscis? – preguntó haciendo énfasis en la ultima parte, parecía que se estaba burlando de mí.

_Salí a jugar y vi ese camino… y bien… quería saber a donde llegaba. – creo que el rojo de mis mejillas rivalizaba con el de las rosas.

_Ahhhhhhh bien Meryl, como no quiero que me hagan responsable de tu muerte, ni quiero iniciar una guerra de mil días con tu hermano… – comenzó a decir con un tono que iba entre la ironía y una verdadera advertencia, yo lo escuchaba sin poder decir nada ¿Mi muerte? Ya era la segunda vez que decía algo así. – Voy a darte un par de consejos. – apoyó un codo en la mesa y dejo descansar la barbilla en la palma de su mano en una pose de total despreocupación, mientras levantaba un dedo – Número uno: no vuelvas a tomar ese "camino" podrías caerte y romperte el cuello. – Levantó otro dedo. – Número dos: no te acerques a las rosas rojas, son venenosas y una chiquilla como tú no sobreviviría más de unos minutos.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes como platos, ¡¿Qué las rosas que?!

_Las rosas no son plantas venenosas. – le repliqué, todo mi rubor y vergüenza olvidados, me intrigaba el asunto ya que no recordaba que nadie hubiera mencionado una cosa así, además mí mamá plantaba rosas y nunca le había pasado nada…

El caballero alzó una ceja, no estaba segura de si se estaba aburriendo o si se estaba preguntando quien me creía para replicarle.

_Estas lo son, yo mismo las hago venenosas mediante mi cosmo. – me dijo simplemente.

Yo miré de nuevo las flores, no se veían diferentes a otras rosas rojas que había visto… no, eso no era verdad, estas eran demasiado… ¿Perfectas? Eso era lo que me había llamado la atención en primer lugar, además... las rosas de otros colores tenían mariposas y hasta alguna que otra abeja, pero las rojas… a esas los insectos las esquivaban. No había duda, realmente eran venenosas ¡Y yo que había estado a punto de olerlas! Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo por un instante, mientras tomaba nota de no oler ni tocar ninguna flor extraña en lo que me quedara de vida.

Este pensamiento se desvaneció rápidamente cuando una nueva pregunta ocupó mi atención.

_ ¿Por qué las hace venenosas? – no podía entender porque alguien querría una flor venenosa en su jardín. El caballero de Piscis suspiró, un poco fastidiado por esta niña que no dejaba de hablar, en vez de marcharse de una buena vez… ya sabía quien era yo, como y porque me había metido en su jardín e incluso me había advertido sobre las flores, ya era hora de que me fuera. Pero él no contaba con una cosa: mi curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué no tienes que irte a tu casa? – me preguntó obviamente esperando que captara la indirecta y me fuera.

_Nop, aún tengo bastante tiempo. – le repliqué con una sonrisa y me senté en el césped, dispuesta a escuchar una explicación. Ya que estaba allí podía escuchar algo interesante ¿No?

El caballero de Piscis casi se cayó de pura sorpresa, parpadeó un par de veces mirándome como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. Supongo que mi cambio de actitud fue lo que lo atrapó con la guardia baja. Antes: con vergüenza y algo de miedo. Ahora: sentada en su jardín, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y esperando una respuesta…

_Señor… ¿Por qué las hace venenosas? – repetí mi pregunta al ver que se me quedaba mirando sin decir nada. Me molestaba cuando me veían fijo, pero no quería decirlo por no ser maleducada.

El caballero se frotó las sienes y miró al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia o ayuda o… ambas.

Luego me miró nuevamente, yo permanecía en la misma posición aún esperando mi respuesta. Por unos segundos ninguno se movió… finalmente el caballero soltó un largo suspiro al darse cuenta de que no me iba a ninguna parte.

_Las flores son venenosas para debilitar a cualquier enemigo, verás la mayoría no morirá al instante, pero quedaran muy debilitados con solo oler su perfume o tocar la rosa.

_ahhh – asentí satisfecha, ahora ya sabía porque alguien quería rosas venenosas. Siguiente pregunta – ¿No le hace daño cuando las cuida o cuando las toca?

_No. A mí no me afecta el veneno. – me respondió simplemente, se levantó y se acerco a las flores.

_ ¿Todas las flores del jardín son venenosas? – le pregunté yendo tras él.

_Te dije que solo las rojas. – Añadió con un dejo de fastidio.

_Ah, cierto. – me di cuenta de su tono y me callé… por un momento. – estooo – no sabía que decir ya que no quería molestar más a… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Me dí cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado su nombre. – ¿Cómo se llama? – solo veía la espalda del caballero, él se encontraba viendo nuevamente el camino por el cual yo había entrado.

_Afrodita… – me respondió mirándome por encima de su hombro.

_Yo ya le dije mi nombre. Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Afrodita – le dije con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano. Me miró extrañado como si no conociera el gesto, luego me miro como quien mira a un animal extraño que se le cruzó en el camino y no sabe que hacer con el.

Se dio vuelta lentamente y me estrechó la mano, no era un gesto tan confiado o amable como el de Aldebarán, era más bien incomodo… casi tímido, me dio la impresión de que era una persona algo solitaria. Aunque teniendo en cuenta sus modales, no era de extrañar…

Estreche su mano con amabilidad sonriendo al mismo tiempo, antes de soltarlo. Luego de eso me dirigí a las flores rosas para darle algo de espacio, algo me decía que Afrodita lo necesitaba, una hermosa mariposa azul estaba posada sobre una de ellas.

_Me gusta su jardín. – Le dije mirando las flores – me recuerdan a las que plantaba mi mamá. Aunque estas son un poco más lindas. – añadí.

_ ¿Te gustan mucho las rosas, o es solo porque te recuerdan a tu madre? – me preguntó, no podía verle la expresión, mantenía mi mirada fija en la mariposa.

_Me gustan por que son lindas, huelen bien… y me recuerdan a mamá, por todo junto. – Le respondí y agregue – pero es una lastima que no existan azules.

_ ¿Azules?

_Sip, el azul es mi color favorito.

_Aha – lo dijo como si no encontrara nada más que decir.

Lo miré de nuevo ¿Acaso todos los caballeros eran más o menos de la edad de mi hermano?

_Disculpe, señor Afrodita. – empecé a decir vacilante.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – no había emoción alguna en su voz. Había vuelto a ser tan indiferente como al principio. Pero tampoco sonaba molesto ni nada.

_ ¿Puedo volver a visitar el jardín? ¡Prometo no acercarme a las rosas rojas, ni tocar las flores, ni hacer ruido! – le imploré apresuradamente, Afrodita alzó una ceja antes de mirarme nuevamente, no sé que es lo que buscaba ver, pero sé que no era una mirada **mala **como la de aquel hombre, era más bien como si se estuviera pensando lo que le había dicho.

Afrodita cerró los ojos y suspiro frotándose las sienes nuevamente, como si le hubiera dado jaqueca… luego se cruzó de brazos y me lanzó una mirada severa.

_Solo si haces todo lo que dijiste y algo más.

_ ¿Qué?

_Hazme un favor y utiliza las escaleras. Para algo las construyeron. – Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas.

_ ¡Lo prometo! – Afrodita meneó la cabeza como si creyera que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

_Bien, entonces puedes venir. Siempre y cuando no molestes. – me observó unos instantes antes de dirigirse al interior de la casa de Piscis.

_ ¿A dónde va?

_A guiarte a la salida, no quiero que te pierdas en mi casa. – me dijo secamente.

_ ¿Me esta echando? – me sentí un poco ofendida mientras lo seguía.

_El camino a Acuario es largo, podrás venir otro día. Ahora ve a tu casa con tu hermano, antes de que se preocupe y venga a molestarme. – no pude ver mucho de la casa de Piscis, mientras Afrodita me guiaba a la salida, todo lo que pude ver era que absolutamente todas las columnas estaban llenas de enredaderas con rosas rojas, aunque eran pimpollos cerrados.

_Oh… – no protesté, me había permitido volver a visitar el jardín… Mamá solía decir: "a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes". Suponía que este era uno de esos casos.

Me llevó a la salida.

_Hasta luego señor Afrodita. – me despedí con una sonrisa. – Gracias por permitirme ver el jardín. – Afrodita suspiró por millonésima vez.

_De nada. Adiós. – me lanzó una última mirada de curiosidad, luego abrió los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante. – eres una niña extraña. – me dijo de la nada. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida de que hubiera salido con eso, luego los entrecerré molesta.

_Usted también es un caballero extraño y yo no le dije nada. – repliqué haciendo una mueca.

Afrodita simplemente volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

_Anda, vete ya.

_ ¡Ya me voy! – refunfuñe, corrí un poco y luego me di vuelta, Afrodita aún seguía allí parado. Por un momento pensé en no saludarlo… pero antes de darme cuenta ya había levantado mi brazo y saludado con un gesto.

Afrodita hizo un gesto lánguido con la mano, no supe si a modo de saludo o para terminar de echarme, ni siquiera hoy

en día sé cual de los dos fue… quiero creer que me saludó.

* * *

De vuelta en Acuario…

¡Santa salvación! Cuando entre sentí un aroma delicioso proveniente de la cocina junto a voces animadas.

Cuando entré en la cocina vi a Camus charlando tranquilamente con Milo… mientras este cocinaba el almuerzo ¿Había estado fuera tanto tiempo?

_ ¡Hola Milo! – salude alegremente.

_Hola Meryl. – me saludo sin apartar la vista de la sartén. – ya que sufriste durante tres días completos, decidí venir y ahorrarte el sufrimiento durante el almuerzo. – me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de volver a enfocarse en la cocina.

_Bueno… Camus no cocina TAN mal… – le dije con una sonrisa, no quería herir los sentimientos de mi hermano, él me sonrío y me revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. Pero mi comentario solo provocó una carcajada por parte de Milo.

_ ¡Camus tienes suerte de que Meryl te quiera tanto! Para decir eso de tu comida... – Milo comenzó a reír con ganas. Mi hermano le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de arrojarle un plato a la cabeza, el cual Milo atrapó sin problemas.

_Cállate, Milo. – le espetó aún sin levantar el tono de voz, aunque pude notar un matiz molesto. Al parecer tanto Milo como yo conocíamos el punto débil de mi hermano: lo malo que era en la cocina.

_Sí, sí. – Milo me dirigió una mirada elocuente antes de poner el plato en la mesada y continuar cocinando.

El almuerzo paso en paz mientras charlábamos animadamente, básicamente definíamos las horas de visita a la casa de Milo para que me enseñara a cocinar, Camus iba a ir conmigo.

Luego comencé a aburrirme, ellos hablaban de cosas que no entendía como: titanes, cosmo... el hermano del traidor ¿Traidor? y misiones. Yo estaba muerta de aburrimiento balanceando las piernas en el aire. Miré los rostros serios de los dos, decidí que lo mejor era irme a jugar de nuevo, no quería molestar ni interrumpir su conversación.

_Camus ¿Puedo salir a jugar? – le pregunté, interrumpiendo a Milo a mitad de frase.

_Sí Meryl, pero no vayas demasiado lejos, ni hables con extraños. – me advirtió.

_Eso ya lo sé... – le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué los mayores siempre tenían que repetir siempre lo mismo?

_Bien, puedes ir. – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí a mi cuarto, tomé una pequeña mochila y me encaminé a la cocina. Iba a jugar a la exploración, por lo tanto necesitaba provisiones: tomé cuatro manzanas, dos hogazas de pan, un botellín de agua y una tasita de plástico, me extrañó tomar todo de a pares, pero un impulso me llevó a hacerlo. Cuando terminé salí corriendo de la casa de Acuario. Aún me quedaba otro camino que recorrer ¿Verdad?

* * *

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente como para ver la casa de Acuario más pequeña que un dado me asusté un poco, pero aún podía verla…

Por otro lado el camino se había ensanchado, ya no había grandes muros de roca franqueándolo… en cambio el paisaje se abría a ambos lados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El clima era tan agradable como esa mañana, solo había algo más de viento y el sol brillaba con más fuerza.

Fue entonces que me pareció ver una sombra pequeña correr hasta unas rocas a un lado del camino. Eso me llamó inmediatamente la atención, corrí hacia esa dirección y me acerqué a las rocas…

Me asomé con cautela por el lado derecho ¡Allí había un niño! Tenía más o menos mi edad (A juzgar por su altura) y llevaba un traje de entrenamiento algo maltratado de color marrón claro. Su cabello era castaño y rebelde, lo llevaba corto y parado en todas direcciones, estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando al otro lado, al parecer aún no había notado mi presencia.

Me acerqué despacio y le di un ligero golpecito en el hombro con el dedo.

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHH! – el niño dio un salto y se dio vuelta aterrorizado.

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHH! – Grité al mismo tiempo de pura sorpresa ¡¿Qué pasó?! El niño y yo nos miramos confundidos y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_ ¡Tú no eres mi maestra! – me señalo con el dedo acusadoramente.

_ ¡¿Por qué gritaste?! – lo señale molesta ¡Menudo susto! El niño me miró enfurruñado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_ ¡Tsk! ¡Yo no grité!

_ ¡Sí lo hiciste!

_ ¡Que no!

_ ¡Que sí!

_ ¡Que no!

_ ¡Que sí!

_ ¡Que no! – se paró enfadado y dando un puntapié al suelo. ¡Ya estaba bien! Que se parara frente a mí y me enfrentara de ese modo, como si yo fuera la que mentía, me colmó la paciencia. Di un paso decidido hacía él…

¡PAM! Y le pisé el pie con todas mis fuerzas.

_ ¡Que sí y se acabó!

_ ¡AUCH! – El niño se agarró el pie adolorido mientras saltaba sobre el pie sano. – ¿Estas loca?

_Tu empezaste. – me crucé de brazos.

_ ¡Tsk! – dejo de saltar y me miró. – ¿Quién eres? – me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad. – No parece que estés entrenando.

_Me llamo Meryl, mi hermano es un caballero de oro, vivo con él. – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

_ ¡Guau un caballero de oro! – Exclamó emocionado – ¡Debe ser muy fuerte!

_Eso escuché. Nunca lo he visto pelear. – le dije, sorprendida por su entusiasmo… ¿Acaso mi hermano era TAN importante?

_ ¿No? – pareció decepcionado ante esto, era como si hubiera estado esperando que le contara todas las técnicas de combate de Camus y con todo detalle.

_Nop

_Ah... – se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio (como que le iba) y el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunté sentándome frente a él.

_Seiya. – me dijo simplemente.

_ ¿De quien te escondías?

_De mi maestra Marín. – dicho esto hizo la cabeza a un lado para ver por sobre mi hombro.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estudiar? – le pregunté alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

_No. Pero a parte de eso, como no leí el libro que me mando a leer que era súper-aburrido, me agregó otras tres vueltas alrededor del Santuario ¡Pero ya llevo cuatro y estoy muerto! – suspiró demostrando que tan cansado estaba.

_ ¿No hubiera sido más fácil simplemente hacer la tarea? – eso me parecía mejor que desobedecer y luego dar un montón de vueltas… un minuto… ¡¿Dijo vueltas alrededor del Santuario?! ¡Pero si era enorme! – ¡¿Cómo puedes correr tanto?! – le pregunté ¡Si yo no pude subir las escaleras!

_ ¡Es mi entrenamiento para ser un caballero! – me dijo levantando la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso.

_ ¿Vas a ser caballero? – ahora era yo la impresionada.

_Sí ¡Seré el caballero de Pegaso! – me dijo Seiya muy seguro de si mismo.

_ ¡Guau!

_Jejeje – se rascó la nariz con un dedo con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. – ¿Qué hacías aquí? – me preguntó amistosamente, al parecer se había olvidado de mi pisotón.

_Jugaba a la exploración. – le dije enseñándole mi mochila orgullosa.

_Ahhh... – se paró nuevamente poniendo los brazos en jarras con expresión divertida – ¡Yo voy también! ¡Desde que estoy aquí no he hecho más que entrenar y entrenar! Además – unió las manos detrás de la nuca con una sonrisa traviesa, ya me estaba cayendo bien. – Una niña no puede andar por ahí sola. – se señalo a sí mismo con el pulgar – ¡Yo te cuidaré!

Alguien quería jugar conmigo… lamenté haberlo pisado anteriormente.

_ ¡Muy bien! – sonreí a pesar de que no me gustaba el papel de damisela en peligro, preferí verlo como la exploradora líder y su guardaespaldas. – Entonces vamos por allá – dije señalando hacia un punto en el horizonte. Por allí se veía algo de verde.

_ ¡Andando! – dijo Seiya animadamente.

* * *

Pasamos un rato caminando, poco a poco el lugar estaba más cerca… solo veía un árbol enorme y césped.

_ ¡Una carrera hasta el árbol! – gritó Seiya corriendo delante de mí, tomando la ventaja.

_ ¡Tramposo eso no se vale! – le grité indignada y corriendo a mí vez.

_ ¡No es mi culpa que seas lenta! – me gritó alegremente por sobre su hombro. Justo entonces…

¡PAFF!

Por burlarse de mí y no mirar por donde iba se tropezó con una piedra y se dio contra el suelo.

Yo simplemente pase de largo y corrí con todas mis energías.

_ ¡Te pasa por tramposo! – le grite tratando de no reírme y sin dejar de ver por donde corría. Aún así Seiya no pensaba en aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente.

_ ¡No me rendiré! – dio una especie de grito de batalla y pronto se puso a mi par.

_ ¡Yo tampoco! – ambos íbamos cabeza a cabeza y el tronco del árbol estaba cada vez más cerca.

Hasta que…

_ ¡YO GANÉ! – Gritamos al mismo tiempo al tocar el tronco del árbol.

Empate.

Nos miramos con el seño fruncido por un momento… y comenzamos a reírnos al siguiente ¡Ninguna trampa había servido!

Nos sentamos al pie del árbol agarrando nuestros estómagos que dolían de tanto reír.

Al final Seiya se recostó bajo el árbol usando sus manos como almohada. Yo en cambio deje mi mochila y me aleje un poco, al ver que el paisaje se acababa de golpe. Luego me dí cuenta el porque… unos metros después del árbol la tierra se cortaba en un acantilado… pero lo impresionante era el paisaje que se extendía debajo…

Una pradera sacada de un cuento de hadas… el pasto era verde y largo y un montón de flores silvestres crecían esparcidas de aquí para allá en pequeños montones de colores. No me acerqué más al borde por miedo a caerme…

_ ¡Seiya ven, mira esto! – lo llamé haciendo gestos para que se apresurara. Seiya soltó un quejido y se acercó.

_ ¿Qué? – señale el paisaje debajo de nosotros. Seiya fue más atrevido que yo al acercarse al borde y arrodillarse en el. – ¡Guau! ¡Estamos muy alto!

_ ¿No es bonito? – le dije aún señalando abajo. Seiya parpadeo y me miró como sin entender, primero a mí, luego abajo, luego a mí nuevamente.

_ ¿Qué tiene de interesante? – me preguntó confundido. Puse los ojos en blanco ¡Honestamente, los niños podían ser taaaaaan tontos!

Entonces algo parecido a un trueno resonó fuertemente. Seiya se puso rojo como un tomate y se agarró el estomago avergonzado. Comencé a reíme con ganas.

_Cre-creo que tie-nes h-hambre – le conseguí decir entre risas. – va-vamos traje algo para comer.

Nos sentamos bajo el árbol mientras comíamos. Me alegraba de haber llevado cosas en partes iguales y una tasita.

_Deberíamos ir a explorar otro día de nuevo ¿No crees? – le dije a Seiya quien estaba terminando su pan.

_Me gustaría pero no sé si tendré el tiempo… mi maestra es muy estricta, seguramente me castigará por haberme escapado hoy. – me dijo mientras se recostaba contra el árbol cerrando los ojos.

_Oh... – fallé al ocultar la decepción en mi voz, Seiya debió notarlo.

_Supongo que si tengo un momento libre o logro escaparme de nuevo, podremos ir de exploración – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, abriendo un ojo para verme.

_ ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos aquí los Domingos? Yo te espero y si no vienes, sabré que no pudiste escaparte. – Le tendí mi mano –¿Trato hecho?

_ ¡Hecho! – me estrechó la mano y me dio un ligero sacudón.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos:

_ ¡SEIYA! – Era la voz de una mujer y sonaba muy, pero muy, enfadada.

Seiya se paró como si lo hubieran pinchado con un alfiler.

_ ¡Es mi Maestra! – gritó en un estado de pánico desesperado. – ¡Me va a matar!

No creía que un maestro fuera a matar a su alumno, pero la cara de terror de Seiya realmente me hizo dudar. Una mujer de cabello naranja caminaba hacia nosotros, vestía un traje de entrenamiento y usaba una mascara plateada que cubría su rostro por completo.

_ ¡Tengo que huir! – comenzó a correr, pero se paró un instante para saludarme con la mano – ¡Nos vemos!

_ ¡Nos vemos! – lo salude.

Luego de eso Seiya salió disparando, la mujer lo persiguió durante un momento. Hasta que lo atrapó y comenzó a arrastrarlo de una oreja.

Tuve que contener las ganas de reír. Seiya protestaba y pataleaba mientras la mujer lo arrastraba regañándolo.

Había hecho un amigo de mi edad… y uno muy peculiar.

* * *

Cuando llegue a Acuario estaba lista para contarle todo a mi hermano, pero este me esperaba con un libro gordo y amarillo en la mesa. Al ver mi aspecto (tenía tierra en el vestido y múltiples manchas de césped en las medias) sonrío un momento antes de decirme:

_Meryl, ve a cambiarte. Tengo una historia que quiero contarte. – mis ojos se iluminaron de pura alegría y me olvidé por completo de contarle sobre mi nuevo amigo.

_ ¡Enseguida!

Corrí a cambiarme sin notar la mirada preocupada que Camus me dedicó.

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Lamento la demora! Es que honestamente el encuentro con Afrodita me tomó mucho más tiempo del que pensaba T-T**_

_**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo! Sino creo que me deprimiré… :-P**_

_**Jajajaja ok ok presten mucha atención al capitulo que viene ¡Voy a dar una pista MUY importante para el resto de la historia!**_

_**También Meryl va a conocer a cierto español… a que ya saben quien es jajaja ;-D**_

_**Un abrazo ¡Cuidense y dejen Reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Ya volví, sé que me tomó algo de tiempo, pero tuve un par de inconvenientes :-P**_

_**Entre ellos la imposibilidad de acceder a Internet T-T**_

_**En fin… sobre este capitulo lo máximo que tengo para decir es que el encuentro con nuestro español me costó alma y vida T-T jajajaja pero espero que al final les guste **_

_**Mientras los voy escribiendo más me doy cuenta de que los dorados son más difíciles de escribir de lo que pensaba :-P**_

_**También quiero que por favor presten mucha atención a la historia que Camus le cuenta a Meryl ;-) ojala me haya quedado bien... *cruza los dedos***_

_**Solo tengo una Review… **_

_**Muchas Gracias a:**_

_**Sanathos Ananke: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra muchísimo que te rieras con el capitulo anterior **__** y sobre lo de cocinar, no te preocupes. Yo apenas aprendí ¡Incluso llegué a incendiar las tostadas! o_O jajajaja y lo del encuentro feroz y aguerrido con el peine… yo era igual, hasta que me corte el cabello jajajaja así que sí te creo **_

_**También me alegra que te gustara Seiya **__** respecto a los errores, la verdad es que te agradezco mucho tus consejos, aunque suenes como una profesora de Lengua ;-D jajajaja ¡No te preocupes, de todas formas esa era mi asignatura favorita :-3!**_

_**Igualmente me aseguraré de revisar dos veces el capitulo antes de subirlo **_

_**¡Por supuesto que eres importante! :-D muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, no te hago esperar más y te dejo la historia ;-)**_

_**También quiero agradecer a Mhey-Night por poner esta historia en Favoritos ¡YAY el primer favorito de Meryl! **_

_**¡Ojala vengan muchos más!**_

_**Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda ;-)**_

_***Mira a un lado y luego al otro***_

_**Hey… no veo ni a Helena Hibiki ni a Lican Van Wolf por ningún lado**_

_***Se encoje de hombros y vuelve la vista a la computadora***_

_**Ya volverán uno de estos días... Espero T-T**_

_**¡Dejen Reviews por favor!**_

_**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**_

Texto normal: El relato de Meryl.

**Negrita: cosas a destacar.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

"_Cursiva": Citas textuales o Leyendas._

**Capitulo 5: "De Leyendas y Encuentros"**

_**Escuché un ligero crujido, una pequeña veta se ha dibujado en la superficie, como al rayar un vidrio con una moneda... no es nada aún. Si sigo así… no conseguiré salir a tiempo.**_

_**Aquel día, después de mi encuentro con Seiya, no pude entender la expresión preocupada de Camus. Creí que solo iba a contarme una historia... estaba tan emocionada por eso que no reparé en nada más, no sabía que intentaba decirme algo importante. Algo que tendría un gran impacto en mi vida más adelante.**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso, en esos días no le daba mucha importancia a las leyendas, hasta que mi hermano y Shura me hicieron ver que las leyendas no son algo distante en este mundo... para nosotros los caballeros, las leyendas cobran vida a cada momento.**_

_**Ya sea que cuenten una historia de amistad y tragedia o que hablen de cómo los dioses premian a los justos...**_

_**Justicia... últimamente he escuchado demasiado esa palabra... y durante mi vida he conocido demasiada gente que dice defenderla o creer en ella, incluso de la forma más extrema. Se supone que nosotros vivimos para defenderla incluso a costa de nuestra vida ¿Pero no es eso injusto? ¿Por qué solo nosotros debemos **__**arriesgarnos por un montón de desconocidos?**_

"_**Porque es nuestro deber"**_

"_**Porque solo nosotros podemos hacerlo"**_

"_**Porque es nuestro destino"**_

_**Esas son solo algunas de todas las respuestas que me han dado desde que empecé a preguntar... **_

_**Pero últimamente en el Santuario la justicia es solo un pretexto para cometer atrocidades... al igual que el nombre de Athena.**_

_**Y ahora estoy aquí por intentar defender mí idea de justicia... él mismo me ha encerrado y se aseguró de que no pudiera salir... la verdad me encantaría tener la ayuda de Shura en este momento…**_

* * *

Volví corriendo a toda prisa y me senté frente a Camus.

_ ¿Que historia me vas a contar? – Miré el libro con creciente curiosidad – ¿Es un cuento? ¿Cuál es? ¿La Sirenita, El Rey León o La Bella y La Bestia? – mis ojos brillaban de expectación mientras mi hermano daba vuelta las paginas, como si buscara una en particular.

_No es ninguno de esos cuentos. – me respondió, aun sin apartar la vista del libro.

_Oh... ¿Entonces cual es? – intenté echar un vistazo a las paginas amarillentas, pero solo pude ver letras extrañas que no tenían ningún sentido para mí.

_No es un cuento. – me recalcó como si fuera algo de suma importancia. – Es una **historia,** lo que significa que realmente ocurrió. No es algo que alguien más haya inventado. – parecía que al fin había encontrado la página que buscaba, dejó el libro abierto y me miró atentamente. – Solo escucha ¿De acuerdo?

Parpadee confusa por un momento.

_Sip.

Camus asintió satisfecho, antes de concentrarse en el libro y comenzar a leer.

__ "Cuando los dioses se dividieron el mundo al dios Poseidón le tocó el mar. Poseidón tenía una hija a la que amaba mucho, tanto la amaba, que para protegerla de la crueldad de dioses y hombres la escondió en una isla en medio del océano"._ – Camus leía claramente, respetando comas y pausas, ni siquiera Mamá leía tan bien. – _"Su hija era la ninfa Calipso, no era una diosa, ni siquiera tenía un gran poder. Pero poseía una increíble belleza y gran bondad._

_Sin embargo Calipso siempre estaba sola, sin importar a donde fuese en la isla solo veía el ir y venir del océano. Aunque a veces hablaba con su padre, este insistía en decirle que era más seguro para ella seguir como estaba._

_Poseidón se había asegurado de rodearla de corrientes y vientos traicioneros para que ningún hombre o dios pudiera llegar hasta ella._

_Un día Calipso paseaba por el bosque de su isla cuando, de repente, un sonido agudo la paralizó donde estaba. La joven ninfa no tenía ni idea de que significaba ese sonido, no era el canto de un ave, ni el susurrar del viento. Al escucharlo de nuevo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, aquel sonido era el de una criatura sufriendo. Calipso corrió ligera como una pluma, pues esa era la forma en la que corrían las ninfas, como un susurro en el bosque, como una hoja al viento. No entendía el porque de esa necesidad de apresurarse, pero así lo hizo. Un nuevo chillido hizo eco en el bosque mientras ella intentaba localizar la fuente, por esto pudo adivinar que el animal herido era algún tipo de ave._

_Después de algún tiempo pudo localizar el origen en un claro del bosque, lo extraño era que ese claro estaba totalmente congelado y cubierto de nieve... en el centro Calipso vio el ave más hermosa que jamás había visto: un halcón, pero no un halcón cualquiera, no solo era grande y despedía poder, sino que era de un color azul tan brillante, que incluso el mar parecía palidecer en comparación. El pico y las brillantes garras eran afilados y de color plateado, las plumas de las alas eran largas y lustrosas, pero algunas estaban manchadas de carmesí... el color de la sangre._

_Calipso se apresuró a correr a su lado, alargó un brazo para tomar al ave, pero tuvo que esquivar un picotazo que por poco le arranca la mano. La nieve alrededor del halcón estaba tiñéndose de sangre._

__Tranquilo, no te haré daño. – le dijo suavemente al ave, procurando tranquilizarla. Notó la desconfianza en la mirada de esta. – Si no tratamos esa herida, morirás. Déjame ayudarte. – dicho esto Calipso rasgo parte de su vestido para tener con que vendar la herida del halcón, quien observaba todo, alerta a cada movimiento. Al final se resignó y dejó que las hábiles manos de Calipso curaran sus heridas._

_Cuando terminó, Calipso tomó en brazos al halcón y lo llevo a su casa._

_Pasaron varios días en los cuales Calipso cuidó del halcón, en esos días Calipso, deleitada por tener compañía, no dejaba de hablarle, le contó todo sobre su situación y sobre su ignorancia del mundo exterior. Aunque cuidarlo era algo problemático, ya que cualquier superficie donde el ave se posara quedaba congelada al instante y podía provocar una fuerte nevada con solo el batir de un ala, pero por algún motivo su poder no la afectaba._

_Un día la ninfa regresó llorando después de hablar con su padre. Al entrar en su hogar, fue directo a sus aposentos. __Calipso contempló desde su ventana el inmenso océano, siempre revuelto y lleno de vientos peligrosos para no dejar que ningún ser viviente se acercase a ella. Un ligero batir de alas y un brusco descenso de la temperatura la alertaron. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a su nuevo compañero posado sobre su mesa (la cual ahora estaba cubierta completamente por hielo) mirándola fijamente._

__ ¿Ya te estás recuperando, verdad? – le dijo volteándose para hablarle de frente. – incluso ya puedes volar cortas distancias. Pronto podrás irte de aquí... – la mirada de la ninfa se oscureció por las lágrimas. – como te envidio, quisiera tener alas como tú. Para poder volar, desafiar la voluntad de mi padre y poder así conocer algo del mundo exterior. No importa que tan crueles sean los hombres... debe haber bondad y belleza allí afuera... pero... ¡No sé nada! – Calipso cubrió sus ojos con las manos en un intento inútil de detener su llanto. – ¿Cómo voy a saber algo aquí encerrada? ¡Ya no quiero estar tan sola! – sus rodillas cedieron y la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo._

__ ¿Quieres...? – una voz suave, profunda y masculina se escuchó en la habitación. Calipso alzó la vista desconcertada, solo el halcón estaba allí._

__ ¿Quieres que te cuente del mundo? – la voz provenía del ave. No había duda alguna. Incluso si esta no movía el pico, su voz se escuchaba clara en la mente de Calipso. – Te contaré todo. Sobre la maldad y la bondad de humanos y dioses, sobre sus creaciones, sus leyendas e historia, sobre los lugares que he visto y las personas que he conocido... entonces ya no estarás en la oscuridad. Te contaré todo lo que sé y te haré compañía, en pago por haberme salvado. – la ninfa podía oír la sonrisa en la voz del halcón._

__Sí, me gustaría oírlo. – Calipso se secó las lágrimas y levantó el rostro con una sonrisa. – ¡Cuéntamelo todo por favor!_

_Así comenzaron las lecciones de la ninfa, Calipso no solo ignoraba las cosas más simples, sino que fuera de las leyes de los dioses ignoraba todo lo demás, así que el halcón se encontró con la ardua tarea de enseñarle incluso el ciclo de las estaciones. Pero las ansias de conocimiento de Calipso eran tan grandes que no tuvo demasiadas dificultades. El vocabulario del halcón era tan elocuente como amplio su conocimiento, de forma tal que al contarle a Calipso sobre los animales que había visto en sus viajes por el mundo, ella casi podía verlos entrando a su hogar, o escondiéndose en el bosque, donde continuaban su aprendizaje._

_Más adelante Calipso mostró un interés particular en los humanos y en su relación con los dioses._

_Un día mientras paseaban por el bosque le preguntó al halcón, el cual volaba por encima de ella, por esta relación._

_El halcón le contó a Calipso que los dioses exigían a los humanos que les rindieran tributo y que a cambio si algún dios particular tomaba afecto por un humano le protegía, como también si un humano lo ofendía, ya fuera intencionalmente o no, era castigado severamente._

__ ¿Por qué, si la ofensa fue accidental o involuntaria, no debería el humano ser perdonado? – preguntó la ninfa confundida._

__Eso trae sin cuidado a los dioses, incluso tu padre es así. A ellos solo les importa la ofensa cometida. Por ejemplo Hera castiga y persigue a las mortales que fueron cortejadas por su esposo, incluso sabiendo que muchas veces ellas fueron incapaces de rechazarlo._

__Por eso mi padre me confinó a la isla…_

__Posiblemente, pero no nos desviemos del tema. Los dioses son injustos y caprichosos, muchas veces los humanos pagan el precio de sus caprichos o de sus guerras. Lo único que distingue a los dioses de los mortales, en mi opinión, es que ellos son inmortales y mucho más poderosos, con el poder de recompensar o castigar lo que les parezca._

_Calipso guardo silencio por unos instantes, antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta._

__ ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan seguro? – le pregunto Calipso sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, el halcón siempre le contaba muchas cosas, pero su tono era tan seguro... quería saber como había aprendido tanto._

_El halcón se posó en una roca a su lado y sacudió las alas para desentumecerlas._

__Porque llevo años viajando y buscando..._

__ ¿Buscando que?_

__Conocimiento... buscando entender cosas... no sé de donde vengo, solo sé que nací un día y ya. No hay otros de mi especie, y si los hay yo no los he visto. Pero eso dejo de importarme hace años. He llegado a conocer y comprender un gran número de cosas. Hubo un tiempo que me obsesioné con la justicia, quería buscar la justicia perfecta o el modelo de justicia perfecto. Nunca los encontré, pero encontré algo muy parecido y ¿Quién lo diría? Lo encontré de la mano de un dios. – Calipso miró al ave con curiosidad – La diosa Athena es lo más cercano a la justicia que encontré jamás. Ella clama proteger a la humanidad de los caprichos de los otros dioses, incluso si significa desafiar al propio Zeus o sacrificar su propia vida mortal, como sabes los dioses nunca mueren realmente, sus almas vuelven al olimpo fuera del alcance de los mortales o son selladas por un largo tiempo. – Calipso asintió, sabía eso. – pero ella esta dispuesta a llegar a ese punto. Sus guerreros los "caballeros de Athena" la protegen y su misión es defender la tierra junto a ella sin ninguna recompensa, solo por el honor de servirle y proteger la justicia. Es la única diosa que he llegado a respetar._

_Calipso contempló el horizonte meditando sobre todo lo que el halcón le había dicho... después de haberlo escuchado por tanto tiempo tenía sus propias ideas sobre lo correcto y sobre la justicia. Pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, habían pasado ya muchos años desde que el halcón estaba con ella, pero este, por más extraordinario que fuera, no era inmortal. En otras palabras, Calipso le temía al tiempo..._

_Un día Calipso, contemplaba por la ventana la tormenta que su padre había enviado como castigo a su última discusión. Pues, gracias al las enseñanzas del halcón, Calipso podía argumentar en contra de lo que su padre le ordenaba, e lugar de simplemente obedecerle. Al final la había castigado privándole de uno de sus pocos placeres, su paseo por el bosque junto a su amigo._

_Calipso suspiró descontenta con esto. El halcón la miró y voló hacia ella._

__ ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – le pregunto posándose frente a ella._

__Mi padre hizo esto a propósito, no le gusta que discuta sus decisiones. A veces no creo que lo que hace sea solo para protegerme, sino que me guarda como quien esconde una joya para que otro no se la quite... es egoísta. – el halcón miró atentamente a Calipso, como queriendo leer sus emociones._

__ ¿Te gustaría ver algo? – le preguntó el halcón con un tono algo burlón._

__Sí._

__Entonces vallamos afuera. – el halcón salió volando sin esperar respuesta. Así que a Calipso no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo._

_Se quedó en el portal a salvo de la lluvia, viendo como el halcón volaba directo hacia el cielo tormentoso. Por unos instantes la idea absurda de que el halcón iba a abandonarla se instaló en su mente. Esperó con ansiedad a que este volviera, cuando al fin lo vislumbró entre las nubes: un manchón azul entre tanto gris y negro. De repente la lluvia dejó de caer..._

_En su lugar caían grandes copos de nieve, eso solo al principio. En cuanto Calipso salió del portal los copos de nieve se convirtieron en enormes cristales de nieve, todos diferentes uno del otro, se acumulaban en la tierra brillantes como joyas. Llena de felicidad y maravillada ante tal espectáculo la ninfa se apresuró a abandonar el refugio del portal y comenzó a bailar bajo la nieve que caía junto a los cristales. El castigo de Poseidón se convirtió en una de las mayores alegrías de Calipso._

_Aquella noche Calipso estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando una pregunta cruzó por su mente, se reprochó a sí misma el no haberlo preguntado antes._

__ ¿Tienes un nombre?_

__No... – el halcón estaba encaramado a la ventana. – ¿Acaso necesito uno?_

__No... Pero ¿No te molesta que siempre te hable de "tu"?_

__Nunca lo había pensado... – respondió el halcón, reflexivo. – nunca tuve nadie que me llamara por un nombre __específico de todas formas._

__ ¡Pues yo lo haré! – Pensó por unos instantes y al final dijo – ¡Te llamaré Diamante! ¿Te gusta?_

_El halcón estuvo en silencio unos instantes..._

__Sí, me gusta. – la felicidad se le notaba en la voz, felicidad por al fin tener un nombre... por ser lo bastante amado como para llevar un nombre. – de ahora en más me llamaré Diamante._

_Los años pasaron, sin efecto alguno para Calipso, pero Diamante era diferente, para él los años significaron envejecer, su vuelo era más lento, más cansado, sin embargo se rehusaba a terminar con sus paseos juntos, con sus largas charlas... su tiempo en la tierra de los vivos se agotaba. Sin importar cuanto Calipso rogó a los dioses, no podían concederle la inmortalidad a una criatura, pues esta era privilegio de los dioses y sus hijos no mortales._

_Finalmente, una noche de luna llena, Diamante sintió que su tiempo se acababa. Miró la luna através de la ventana y luego a su amiga durmiendo ¿Como se sentiría cuando al despertar ya no lo viera? ¿Lo buscaría? ¿Cómo se sentía él al saber que esta era su ultima luna?... triste y asustado. Esa era la verdad... una parte de él sabía que era mejor irse ahora para que ella no tuviera que verlo, pero la otra quería despertarla y pedirle consuelo... pedirle que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no debía tener miedo... era un deseo egoísta, la apreciaba demasiado como para hacerle eso, no quería que viera como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y lo transformaba en un cascarón vacío. Una lágrima se transformó en cristal al rodar por su pico plateado ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Él también podía llorar..._

_Se disponía a partir mientas aún le quedaban fuerzas para volar._

__ ¿A dónde vas tan tarde? – la voz adormilada de Calipso lo hizo girar la cabeza. – no debes esforzarte tanto, te hará daño._

__Lo siento, pero es hora de partir... – la tristeza que empañaba la voz de Diamante era tanta que Calipso se despertó totalmente y fue junto a él._

__Diamante ¿Qué ocurre? – Calipso miró los ojos de su amigo, se lo notaba tan cansado... y también muy triste... y algo más. Diamante tenía miedo._

_El corazón de Calipso dio un vuelco y por un momento creyó que iba a morir de pena. Solo una cosa haría que Diamante intentara huir en la noche y que tuviera miedo... estrechó el cuerpo de su único amigo entre sus brazos, lo sintió temblar._

__ ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? Las estrellas y la luz de la luna bastarán para que podamos ver. – le dijo, su voz sonaba calmada, pero las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas delataban sus verdaderos sentimientos._

__Sí. – fue todo lo que Diamante respondió. Ambos sabían que sería su último paseo._

_La luna iluminaba más que nunca, algunos dicen que quizás la diosa Artemisa, apenada por la escena, le otorgó a la luna la luz más brillante que jamás había tenido... solo para que los amigos no se extraviaran en su paseo, para que las plumas de Diamante y la nieve que caía brillaran con aquella luz plateada._

_Cuando las fuerzas le fallaron y Diamante cayó, Calipso lo atrapó antes de que este se golpeara contra el suelo. Ella siguió caminando con él en brazos hasta alcanzar el claro donde lo encontró por primera vez. Se sentó mirando las estrellas. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro._

__Por favor no nos separen... – le imploró al cielo, su voz melodiosa estaba empapada de tristeza._

__Esta bien... a toda criatura nos llega el fin algún día. Al menos ya no estoy solo. – incluso su voz era débil, la noche avanzaba y se llevaba a Diamante con ella._

__Era yo quien estaba sola antes de que vinieras. No tienes idea de que tan feliz estuve cuando me hablaste por primera vez, cuando comenzaste a enseñarme, conocí una forma de libertad que no puede ser arrebatada, ni siquiera por mi padre. – dirigió hacia Diamante su rostro sonriente a pesar de las lágrimas. – Fue todo gracias a ti, tú me liberaste... pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ti... no puedo ayudarte. – las lagrimas de Calipso se transformaron en cristal al tocar a Diamante._

__Prométeme que ya nunca serás prisionera de nadie, prométeme que jamás me olvidarás. – Diamante le imploró a su amiga, ese era su único deseo._

_Calipso miró a los ojos de su amigo y habló con el corazón y sus palabras fueron claras y firmes, a pesar de que la pena le ahogaba la voz._

__Lo prometo. Estaré bien... y tú también, cuando vuelvas a reencarnar nos encontraremos nuevamente. Eso te lo juro aunque me tome la eternidad. Eres mi único y amado amigo. Cumpliré mi promesa._

__Gracias... – la voz de Diamante se desvaneció para siempre._

_Para Calipso fue como si la luna, las estrellas y el sol hubieran muerto. Un grito de agonía se escuchó en las profundidades del bosque y dicen que incluso las estrellas lloraron._

_Pasó allí toda la noche abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo y rogando a todos los dioses del olimpo que se lo regresaran. Fue en vano, ningún dios respondió a su llamado..._

_Solamente una lechuza blanca se posó en una rama cercana, sus enormes ojos la miraban con pena y parecían decirle "lo siento pequeña, pero ya no puedes hacer nada por él"_

__Vete, no es tu consuelo lo que quiero. Solo vete. – la lechuza se fue._

_Después de un día sin moverse su padre fue a verla._

__No puedes seguir allí para siempre. – Le dijo – aunque apreciaras al halcón, él se ha ido. Baila y canta en su nombre, si es lo que quieres, y espera a que el paso de los años borre las heridas, lo olvidaras con el tiempo. Ya tendrás otra mascota. – le dijo Poseidón a su hija sin saber que cada palabra de desdén hacia Diamante era una puñalada para ella. Él nunca había querido al halcón, el que llegara junto a la ninfa había sido un accidente... y en realidad se alegraba de su muerte, desde que había llegado su hija no lo obedecía como antes. Tal vez ahora eso cambiaría..._

__Yo no lo olvidaré. – le contestó amargamente. – y si me conocieras, lo sabrías. Padre. Te he respetado siempre, pero ya estoy harta. Diamante era mi amigo, no mi mascota... Déjame sola. – dicho esto no volvió a levantar la mirada, Poseidón, viendo que la tristeza nublaba la razón de su hija, decidió marcharse._

_Calipso continuó abrazando el cuerpo de Diamante durante dos días con sus noches, sin moverse del claro... siempre llorando. Cuando cayó la noche del tercer día, a la luz de la luna Calipso comenzó a cantar una débil y triste canción, dejando salir todo su dolor. Mientras cantaba no se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Diamante se unía al suyo. Poco a poco mientras cantaba y lo abrazaba iban volviéndose uno. Finalmente solo dos brillantes plumas azules quedaron en las manos de Calipso. Cuando se levantó un par de enormes alas azules decoraban su espalda. Su amigo había cumplido su deseo "quisiera tener alas como tú. Para poder volar, desafiar la voluntad de mi padre y poder así conocer algo del mundo exterior" pues ahora las tenía, junto con sus alas pudo sentir un enorme poder dentro de ella, seguramente no era tan poderosa como los dioses mayores pero... ahora contaba como una diosa menor, se acerco a una rama, sin soltar las plumas que habían quedado en sus manos, y sopló ligeramente. La rama se congeló y estalló en un millón de cristales. Aparentemente también tenía los poderes de Diamante... pero no su alma, esta se había marchado._

_Recordando su promesa Calipso extendió las alas y miró el cielo estrellado, sabía que los vientos de su padre harían muy difícil su escape. Pero no le importo. Diamante le había dado la llave de su libertad y ella iba a usarla._

_¿Pero a donde iría? De repente recordó a la lechuza blanca... nunca la había visto antes. Aquellos ojos tan expresivos, en ese momento se dio cuenta ¡Aquella no era una simple lechuza! ¡Esa era la diosa Athena! De todos los dioses fue la única que respondió su llamado, incluso si fue solo para decirle que no podía hacer nada, al menos no la había ignorado por completo... recordó lo que le había dicho su amigo "Es la única diosa que he llegado a respetar."_

_Con una idea fija en la mente Calipso voló y se dirigió directo al Santuario de Athena, donde moraba junto a sus caballeros. Los vientos fueron muy difíciles de sortear y casi cae al mar más de una vez._

__ ¿Por qué abandonas el hogar que he creado para protegerte? – la voz de su padre se hizo oír por encima del rugido de las olas._

__Abandono una prisión, Padre. Ya he permanecido demasiado tiempo allí. – le respondió a pesar del viento y la lluvia. Sabía que si caía al agua su padre usaría su poder para enviarla de vuelta._

__ ¿Acaso pretendes desafiar mi voluntad? ¿¡Es así como pagas lo que he hecho por ti!? – el rugido del mar y la fuerza del viento aumentaron con la ira del soberano de los mares._

__Sí padre, ya no seré la muñeca que canta y baila para ti, ya no seré la joya perdida del océano. De hoy en adelante andaré mi propio camino ¡Seré libre! – su nuevo cosmo se hizo presente, congeló el mar a su alrededor completamente e incluso las grandes olas se congelaron de forma tal que parecían montañas de hielo. Se dice que así fue como nacieron las tierras congeladas del norte. Con el mar completamente congelado a Calipso solo le quedaba luchar con el viento, lo cual no era tan difícil ahora que sabía que si caía, solo se golpearía. Su padre no podía llevarla de vuelta..._

_Voló durante mucho tiempo, atesoró la vista de aquellos paisajes de los cuales Diamante le había hablado. Voló sin cesar hasta Grecia... sus nuevas fuerzas le permitieron aguantar el viaje. Cuando tuvo a la vista el Santuario puso sentir el cosmo calido de Athena, protegía el lugar sin dejar que nadie entrara en el... Calipso no estaba segura de cómo la recibirían los caballeros dorados que custodiaban la morada de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría. Usando las nubes para ocultarse (aunque seguramente habían sentido su presencia) sobrevoló las doce casas hasta llegar a donde vivía Athena quien estaba afuera, como si la esperara._

_Calipso se dejó ver y se aproximo a la barrera creada por Athena. Esta con un movimiento de su mano le indico a Calipso que podía pasar. Calipso aterrizó frente a Athena y se hubiera caído si ella no la hubiera tomado por los hombros. Era de esperarse, después de días y días de volar sin descanso. Athena ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que prepararan una habitación, comida y agua para Calipso. Eso se hizo y por la noche, cuando Calipso hubo repuesto sus energías. Salió al jardín, donde la diosa se encontraba. Solo estaban allí ellas dos, muestra de buena fe de parte de Athena._

__ ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – la voz de Athena rebosaba de amabilidad y preocupación sinceras._

__Sí, gracias. – Calipso ahora entendía porque Diamante respetaba a esta diosa, ella bien podría estar planeando cortarle la cabeza. Pero Athena la recibía sola y sin armas..._

__ ¿Por qué has venido al Santuario?_

__Eso... – ¿Cómo explicar los motivos que la llevaron a ello? Respiró profundo antes de hablar – Vine para ponerme a su servicio. – Athena abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

__ ¿Por qué? Eres la hija de Poseidón, has llevado una vida cómoda hasta ahora, a mi lado habrá luchas y guerras esperándote. Deberías volver con tu Padre y disfrutar de tu vida._

__No me subestime. – la firmeza en la voz de Calipso desconcertó a Athena. – No soy tan débil, además no quiero ser una prisionera por más tiempo. Usted fue la única que respondió mi llamado cuando estaba desgarrada por la pena. Diamante la respetaba... y yo también. Quiero proteger aquel ideal que mi amigo encontró, solo eso, también quiero seguir aprendiendo y a su servicio aprenderé a conocer a los humanos. La protegeré mientras la encuentre digna de ello, pero si no es así o algún día observo que se deja corromper, me marcharé. Sin embargo le prometo que jamás levantaré mi mano contra usted._

_Athena observó a la reciente diosa menor hablando con esa impertinencia, pero eso no la molestó, en sus ojos veía decisión y fortaleza, incluso si aún podía ver el dolor que la perdida de su amigo había provocado. Era la primera vez que un ser que no había nacido como un dios ascendía a ese rango._

_Así como estaba podría decirse que gobernaba a voluntad sobre el invierno y los hielos. Cerró los ojos y sintió el cosmo de la joven con claridad. Era un cosmo frío pero amable, gentil y calido de cierta forma... un cosmo que revelaba un alma que no haría daño a ningún inocente, un alma bondadosa y herida, que buscaba consuelo creyendo que si defendía los ideales que su amigo respetaba, estaría honrando lo que él había hecho por ella. Que al servir a alguien que le permitiría marcharse cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con sus actos, aseguraba su libertad._

__No puedo decirle que estaré a su lado incondicionalmente, porque prometí que ya no sería prisionera de nadie. – la pena ahogaba la voz de Calipso. – pero... realmente me gustaría estar a su servicio._

_Athena abrió los ojos y miró a Calipso, la joven diosa aún estaba desorientada y perdida, solo tenía una idea en mente._

_Con una amable sonrisa Athena tomó una de las manos de Calipso._

__Esta bien. Puedes servirme. Acepto tus condiciones, cuando ya no quieras estar a mi lado, serás libre para marcharte. – lagrimas de gratitud se acumularon en los ojos de Calipso. Athena notó que en el cinturón de la joven había dos plumas azules, fuertemente atadas._

__ ¿Son las plumas de tu amigo?_

__Sí, es todo lo que queda de Diamante. – Calipso tomó las plumas entre sus manos y se las enseño a Athena, quien sonrió abiertamente._

__Necesitarás una armadura y un guerrero que te proteja. – alargó las manos hacia las plumas, pero se detuvo. – ¿Puedo? – Calipso se las entregó._

__Haga con ellas lo que crea mejor._

_Athena las tomó con respeto._

_Ambas plumas fueron entregadas a Hefesto el forjador de los dioses, una fue destinada al arma de Calipso, una lanza plateada y azul cuya punta era del largo del brazo de un hombre, bajo la base de la hoja, una esfera de hielo pulido contenía la pluma de Diamante. La otra fue utilizada para forjar la armadura del halcón, en honor a este. Según el pedido de Athena esta armadura fue forjada de un metal diferente. No era bronce, plata u oro, sino una combinación de ellos junto con la pluma. Esto hacía que la armadura no tuviera rango definido, solo el guerrero, con la fuerza de su cosmo y su voluntad, podría darle un rango a la armadura. Por lo tanto su poder dependía exclusivamente del portador que podía ser tanto un hombre como una mujer._

_La diosa Calipso tomó su lanza y su armadura, la cual se forjó con platino, y le entregó la armadura del halcón a Athena, como muestra de su pacto. El guerrero del halcón seguiría las órdenes de Athena en tanto Calipso estuviera bajo su mando. Pero si Calipso decidía dejar a Athena, el halcón se iría con ella._

_Desde entonces tanto Calipso como el guerrero del halcón han permanecido en el Santuario protegiendo la paz y la justicia, junto a Athena. _

_Mientras tanto Calipso espera el regreso de Diamante"_

Creo que mi hermano no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llorando, hasta que levantó la vista.

_ ¡Meryl! – fue a abrazarme, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar... no sabía exactamente el porque, pero esa historia me había llegado a fondo... la soledad de Calipso y luego su perdida, sentía esa pena como si fuera la mía propia. No sabía como explicarlo, me dolía el pecho como cuando nuestros padres murieron... yo solo quería que se detuviera. Sé que Camus intentó hablarme... pero no recuerdo exactamente que dijo. Solo recuerdo una frase: "Todo estará bien, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase" quise preguntarle porque habría de pasarme algo malo. Pero no lo hice, solo me concentré en dejar de llorar.

Cuando finalmente pude calmarme miré a mi hermano, estaba realmente preocupado.

_Tal vez no debí haberte contado esa historia... – me dijo secando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo.

_No, me gustó esa historia, al final ellos se reunirán algún día... es solo que me hizo sentir realmente triste... – sacudí la cabeza como si quisiera despejar mi mente. – ¡Ya estoy bien! – le dije con una sonrisa confiada.

Camus suspiró, no sé si de alivio o porque no me entendía. No me importó porque cuando me miró nuevamente ya se lo notaba más tranquilo. Fue ese día que aprendí que mi sonrisa podía tranquilizar a mi hermano.

* * *

La historia había tomado mucho tiempo en terminar, así que mientras Camus se dedicaba a carbonizar cosas en la cocina, yo estaba en mi cuarto, sentada y dibujando en mi mesita creo que hay cierta magia cuando somos niños y dibujamos. Aunque los demás vean un montón de líneas y colores con apenas algo de forma, nosotros vemos aviones, perros, gatos, etc. Y no solo eso, sino que no necesitamos todos los detalles para verlo. Para mí aquellas líneas gordas y azules pintadas con crayón eran las plumas de Diamante y un manchón azul con dos triángulos enormes eran sus alas. Cambie la hoja y en la siguiente intente dibujar a Calipso al lado de Athena. En mi dibujo Calipso tenía un vestido largo de color celeste y cabello negro, mientras que Athena vestía de blanco, tenía largo cabello morado y una bonita sonrisa.

_ Meryl ve a lavarte las manos, ya esta lista la cena. – me llamó mi hermano desde la puerta de mi habitación.

_ ¡Ya voy!

Corrí a hacer lo que me decía, dejando mi dibujo olvidado sobre la mesa...

* * *

Al otro día me saludó un cielo nublado y cubierto de nubes oscuras... que mal, nunca me gustó la lluvia. Me trae malos recuerdos, aún más en ese entonces...

Me levanté y luché contra el sueño. Con el frío que estaba haciendo en realidad solo quería quedarme en la cama y dormir tres días, o por lo menos hasta que dejase de llover. Finalmente dando un suspiro de resignación me levanté de la cama y abrí las cortinas. Afortunadamente para mí solo había una pequeña llovizna. Quizás más tarde pudiera salir un rato.

Al salir no encontré a Camus por ningún lado. No estaba en su cuarto, ni en la cocina. Al final lo busqué en el único lugar que me quedaba: el estudio. Allí estaba con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos, al igual que un estudiante que se duerme en la escuela. Me acerqué despacio y noté que llevaba las ropas del día anterior ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido allí? Cuando estuve a su lado me di cuenta de que así era, sus largas pestañas estaban algo húmedas como si hubiera llorado en sueños. Tenía el cabello algo revuelto y, aunque sus pestañas estaban húmedas, tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Quise abrazarlo... no... ¡Mejor lo sacudía y a ver que cara ponía! Pensé con algo de malicia. Pero abandoné la idea casi al momento de pensarla, se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor...

Corrí a la cocina y comencé a bombear agua para llenar la tetera. Una vez lo hice me encontré con un dilema ¿Cómo rayos prendía el fuego?

_Muy bien Meryl ¿Y ahora qué? – resoplé molesta ¡no quería despertar a Camus solo para que empezara a preparar el desayuno! Me crucé de brazos enfurruñada y miré con enojo la cocina, como si así se fuera a prender el fuego...

Me dirigí al estudio dando grandes trancos, malhumorada por tener que despertar a mi hermano...

Fue entonces cuando escuché pasos en el salón de batalla. Me asomé con cuidado para no ser vista, al instante una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se expandió en mi cara, al ver quien era. Salí de mi escondite y corrí a su encuentro.

_ ¡Milo, llegaste justo a tiempo! – le dije bajito, mientras tomaba su mano y empezaba a arrastrarlo a la cocina.

_Meryl... ¿Qué estas haciendo? – me pregunto desconcertado, y no lo culpo. Mi hermano, que siempre era el primero en despertarse, no estaba por ningún lado y yo, aún en pijama y con pantuflas de conejito (aunque peinada) lo arrastraba a la cocina.

_ ¡Shhhhhh! – puse el dedo índice sobre mi boca para indicarle que hiciera silencio. – Camus aún duerme y yo quería preparar el desayuno, pero no sé como prender la cocina. – le dije en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué, Camus aún duerme? ¿Se encuentra bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

_Sí, creo que esta bien. Pero me parece que se quedó leyendo hasta tarde, porque se quedo dormido en el estudio sobre su escritorio. – le respondí, sin dejar de arrastrarlo a la cocina. Quien nos hubiera visto hubiera pensado que tenía miedo de que se me escapara. – ¿Me ayudas a prepararle el desayuno? – le pregunté soltándolo y exhibiendo mi mejor sonrisa.

Milo dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado. Para luego encogerse de hombros.

_Ya que estoy aquí...

Unos instantes más tarde el fuego estaba encendido y Milo batía una mezcla de: leche, harina, huevos y azúcar (se veía algo cómico con su armadura puesta). Mientras yo cortaba en trocitos una banana (Milo se había asegurado de darme un cuchillo pequeño y casi sin filo) para poner en cuanto hubiera acabado. En el fuego había una sartén con aceite para freír los buñuelos. Una vez la masa estuvo lista y friéndose pusimos a hervir la tetera.

_ ¿Va a tardar mucho? – le pregunté ansiosa a Milo, la verdad ya tenía algo de hambre.

_No, ya casi terminamos ¡No seas impaciente! – me dijo y además de eso me puso en frente un bol con algo de azúcar. – los que ya están algo fríos ponlos allí y asegúrate de que quedan bien cubiertos.

_ ¡Sip! – siempre me hizo gracia como Milo me dirigía en la cocina ¡Parece un general dando ordenes! Tal vez debería haberle dicho "¡Sí Señor!" en lugar de "¡Sip!"

Cuando terminamos dejé a Milo poniendo la mesa y yo fui a despertar a Camus.

No había cambiado de posición desde que lo dejé ahí, seguramente le dolería el cuello, no podía imaginarme que alguien estuviera cómodo durmiendo así. Cuando estuve a su lado le toqué el hombro suavemente.

_Camus despierta. – nada, ni se alteró. – Camus ya es de día. – le dije alzando un poco la voz y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. – Caaaamus. – lo sacudí un poco más fuerte y lo único que conseguí fue un ligero gruñido ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Mi hermano tenía el sueño pesado. "Como Papá..." pensé. "Bien... ¡Entonces lo despertaré igual que despertaba a Papá!" me arremangue y puse mis dos manitas en su hombro... tomé aire y...

_ ¡Camus despierta! – le grité a la vez que le daba un fuerte sacudón.

_ ¿¡Que?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Camus se puso de pie de un salto y miró en todas direcciones alarmado, creo que mi querido hermanito pensó que un dios iba a atacar el Santuario como mínimo.

_Nada, ya es tarde y es hora de desayunar, Milo y yo te preparamos el desayuno ¡Apúrate antes de que se enfríe! – le dije animadamente y salí del estudio corriendo, dejando a Camus aturdido y bastante molesto...

Unos momentos después Camus (ya cambiado y peinado) se nos unió en la mesa.

_ ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido en el estudio? – Milo le pregunto a mi hermano, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

_Solo investigaba unos documentos, es todo.

_Ajá... – Milo lo miró alzando una ceja interrogante, Camus se limitó a señalarme con un movimiento de la cabeza. Yo no entendía nada (como de costumbre) pero intuía que era algo que yo no debería escuchar. Comí otro buñuelo y traté de no prestarles atención, después de todo era normal que los mayores no quisieran hablar de algunas cosas mientras yo estaba presente.

_Ayer Camus me leyó una historia. – le comenté animadamente a Milo.

_ ¿Así? – Miró burlonamente a mi hermano – no te veía del tipo que leyera cuentos, Camus...

_ ¡No fue un cuento! – Lo interrumpí – Fue una **historia**, algo que de verdad pasó, no algo que inventaron. – le dije seriamente, recordando lo que Camus me había dicho. Milo parpadeó confuso un par de veces, miré a Camus quien me dedicó una sonrisa y me pareció detectar un dejo de orgullo en su mirada. En ese momento Milo comenzó a reírse con ganas, tanto Camus como yo lo miramos como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba?

_S-se no-nota que es tu hermana jajajaja po-por un momento m-me pareció verte a ti. – dijo tratando de calmarse y enjuagándose una lagrima. Ahora la orgullosa era yo, mientras que Camus más bien parecía no saber como reaccionar. – De todas formas ¿Que historia te contó?

_Me contó sobre Calipso y su amigo Diamante ¿Conoces esa historia? – Milo se puso serio de inmediato y miró a Camus con reproche, quien solo mantuvo una expresión seria mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

_Sí, la conozco. No la considero una historia adecuada para niñas pequeñas, pero supongo que tu hermano habrá tenido una buena razón para contártela.

_Sí, la tengo. – fue todo lo que mi hermano dijo. Ahora sí que no entendía nada... hace unos momentos, todo estaba en orden, y ahora parecía que Milo se había enojado... y mi hermano también, aunque no se le notara en la cara, yo lo sabía...

_A mí me gustó. – le dije a Milo, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, de repente tenso. – fue una historia triste, pero muy linda. – la expresión en el rostro de Milo se suavizó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

_Sí, es una historia triste. – se dirigió a mi hermano con expresión culpable. – Perdona Camus, tú eres su hermano y sabrás lo que haces. – la expresión de Camus también se calmó, no había mucha diferencia... solo una expresión un tanto menos dura, era difícil saber si realmente se había calmado del todo o no, ya que nunca abandonaba ese semblante frío y sereno que le caracterizaban. Solo una vez vería como esa mascara se rompía, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso...

_No importa, Milo. – miré a uno y al otro, de algún modo la paz había vuelto.

_Estoooo – pensé en que decir – El desayuno estaba muy rico ¡Gracias Milo! – le sonreí contenta.

_De nada.

_Y tú – ahora me dirigía a Camus con las manos en la cintura como hacía Mamá cuando me reprendía – Ya no te duermas en el escritorio, le hará mal a tu espalda. Camus alzó una ceja, sorprendido al ser reprendido por una niña de siete años.

_Sí Camus, será mejor que ya no lo hagas, o esta señorita te va a castigar. – le dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlonamente.

_La última vez que revisé, YO era el mayor. – replicó Camus. – ahora ve a vestirte Meryl, ya no es hora para que estés en ropa de dormir.

_Sí Camus. – lo dije en el mismo tono que uno diría "Sí mamá" con fastidio. Milo casi estalló en risas de nuevo cuando al pasar junto a él le dirigí una mirada elocuente.

Al pasar junto a Camus lo escuché lanzar un suspiro y levantarse.

_Meryl – me detuve y lo miré con curiosidad. – el preparar el desayuno sin despertarme fue idea tuya ¿Verdad? – asentí. Camus me revolvió el cabello amistosamente y me dijo – Gracias. – al verlo nuevamente sus ojos eran amables, incluso si su rostro no cambiaba demasiado, sus ojos eran realmente expresivos. Sonreí y lo abracé de repente, tratando de expresar así cuan agradecida estaba de vivir con él, solo habían sido unos pocos días. Pero para mí había sido un cambio total a la vida que llevaba en el orfanato... y se lo debía a él.

Sentí su mano posarse en mi cabeza en un gesto tranquilizador. Al separarme, aún sonriendo le pregunté:

_ ¿Cómo supiste que fue mi idea? Pudo haber sido idea de Milo. – mi hermano alzó una ceja luego observó a Milo y se frotó las sienes en un gesto de infinito cansancio – Porque Milo seguramente me habría tirado de la silla o arrojado un vaso de agua en la cara, solo por diversión. – dijo como si todas las calamidades del mundo se fusionaran en su mejor amigo.

_ ¡Hey! Dicho así suena a que soy un desconsiderado. – Protestó Milo – no es mi culpa que tengas el sueño pesado.

Comencé a reír con ganas y no le mencione a Camus que una de esas ideas también había pasado por mi mente, en lugar de eso preferí ir a cambiarme para salir a jugar.

* * *

Por suerte la llovizna había parado, aún había mucho viento y el sol ni siquiera daba señales de aparecer. Pero sin importar eso yo salí a "explorar" ese día llevaba una chaqueta beige, jeans azules con un pequeño bordado de flores en la parte inferior y Zapatillas blancas. Camus me había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta (con un coro de risas por parte de Milo hasta que el cepillo fue a dar a su cabeza) así que el cabello no se me metía en la cara.

Esta vez en vez de salir por la parte de atrás de la casa de Acuario, salí por el frente. Admire la vista de las doce casas, estando en la anteúltima casa estaba realmente alto, tanto así que podía ver el largo camino que los enemigos tendrían que sortear para acercarse a Athena... "imposible" fue lo que pensé, nadie sería capaz de vencer a todos los caballeros dorados y llegar con fuerza suficiente para atacar a Athena, el camino era demasiado largo. Si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho que me acostumbraría a subir y bajar esas escaleras como si fuera nada, no le hubiera creído, es más me habría reído en su cara.

No sabía que estaba destinada a conocer las doce casas como nadie en la historia... todo gracias a mis juegos... pero volviendo al caso.

Sabía que si bajaba las escaleras me encontraría en la casa de otro caballero. Nop no quería eso. Rodee la casa por la derecha y encontré otro camino, interesante así que por la salida había un camino y aquí había otro en el sentido opuesto... el otro camino iba a la izquierda, este a la derecha ¡Pues a ver a donde me llevaba! Comencé a correr por aquel camino.

A cada lado las columnas se elevaban como vigilantes de piedra, en muchos sentidos este camino era igual al otro, la diferencia radicaba en que, si bien este estaba franqueado por rocas, estas parecían más bajas, aunque eran lisas o con solo algunos salientes, no eran tan altas como las del camino anterior. Por el contrarío, llegue a un punto donde el "muro" desapareció por completo... al asomarme para ver, pude notar el porque de estas irregularidades en el terreno... ¡estábamos en una especie de montaña! Las doce casas estaban construidas en un modo ascendente en una montaña, por eso los riscos, las subidas y bajadas del terreno y los "muros" a cada lado de los caminos ¡era por eso! Sonreí y me felicite por mi descubrimiento. Continué caminando cerca del borde, el camino de baldosas franqueado por columnas estaba a una distancia prudente, yo estaba a más o menos un metro y no me animaba a acercarme más... pero tampoco quería alejarme mucho, desde allí parecía que el cielo nublado era infinito, el viento golpeaba mi rostro con más vigor ahora que no había muros para refrenarlo, desde allí veía las casas de más abajo... y parecía un laberinto. Solo las escaleras conectaban una casa con otra... pero entre estas había caminos conectándolas con otras partes del Santuario, pero por lo que veía había muros blancos entre los caminos... como lo explicaría... se veían como los portales franqueados por guardias de los castillos antiguos, ahora estaban abiertos y veía gente pequeñita como hormigas yendo y viniendo. Me sentía como viendo una de las fortalezas de "Lego" que mi Papá me había comprado una vez, supuestamente era para que yo jugara con ella, pero en realidad jugaba más él que yo. Como sea él era aficionado a la historia y me había explicado que esas "puertas" estaban vigiladas y que solo los aliados del señor de la fortaleza y los sirvientes podían entrar y salir, pero en tiempos de guerra esos portales se cerraban y no se dejaba que nadie entrara... suponía que estos portales eran lo mismo. Se cerraban y la única forma de entrar eran las doce casas, custodiadas por los caballeros dorados.

Asentí dando por cierta mi suposición y continué caminando pensando en preguntarle a Camus más tarde si realmente era así como funcionaba el Santuario. Al seguir el camino y mirar hacia abajo, note que el terreno no se cortaba bruscamente, sino que iba descendiendo en una pendiente. Y para mi sorpresa encontré una especie de escalera... o los restos de una ¡Igual a la que me había llevado a Piscis! Me pregunté si habría más de estas "escaleras" esparcidas en las doce casas. Miré a un lado y al otro, esta se veía un poco más estable que la otra, pero había que tener en cuenta que esta iba hacia abajo...

Como siempre mi curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de mí, incluso sabiendo que posiblemente terminara en el jardín de otro caballero, decidí bajar la escalera... bien podría ser que llevara a otra parte ¿Cierto?

* * *

Bajé las casi sin problemas, lo único con lo que no había contado era con que la llovizna había embarrado lo poco que quedaba de los escalones, así que tenía que andarme con mucho cuidado si no quería caerme (Y esa era una fea caída) de todas formas conseguí bajar a salvo... hasta el punto donde se cortaban. Parecía que la última parte de la escalera se había derrumbado hace ya mucho tiempo. Di un vistazo y quise correr escaleras arriba en ese preciso instante, frente a mí (o debajo) se encontraba otro jardín. Este no tenía casi césped, la mayor parte de el se hallaba cubierto por baldosas blancas de mármol. En el centro había una estatua de una mujer con armadura ofreciendo una espada con los brazos extendidos, como invitando a quien estuviera allí a tomarla. Había muchos canteros con arbustos y árboles pequeños, también había una mesa de piedra con una silla. El aire de este jardín era totalmente diferente al de la casa de Acuario o al de Afrodita, este hacía pensar en alguien muy serio leyendo un libro o algo así... no era un lugar para niños, lo único interesante era la estatua.

Definitivamente había terminado en el jardín de otro caballero... me di vuelta, pero al intentar subir me resbalé en el barro que se había formado con la llovizna de esa mañana.

_ ¡Ahhh! – me golpeé la rodilla derecha contra el borde y mi cuerpo se deslizó hacía abajo, desesperada intenté aferrarme al borde. Logré sujetarme pero el barro impedía que pudiera agarrarme lo bastante fuerte como para subir. – Alguien...

Sentía mis dedos resbalar y un dolor agudo en la mano izquierda, intenté apoyar los pies en el muro, pero estaba hundido hacia adentro. No sé cuanto estuve colgando de esa forma pudieron ser segundos, pero para mí parecieron horas... finalmente no pude más.

_ ¡AHHHHHHH! – Cerré los ojos esperando sentir el choque. En su lugar sentí que me atrapaban. Mantuve los ojos fuertemente cerrados unos instantes, la mano izquierda me palpitaba y me dolía la rodilla... Finalmente abrí los ojos... y me encontré con unos desconcertados ojos verde oscuro.

Un minuto... ¿Un extraño me estaba sosteniendo en brazos...?

Parpadeé un par de veces...

_ ¡EEEEK! – salté de sus brazos con una agilidad envidiable y corrí a esconderme detrás de la estatua.

Escuché los pasos pesados del caballero acercándose a la estatua. Un millón de excusas y disculpas se agolpaban en mi garganta, no sabía si quedarme o correr en dirección a Acuario. Los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente de la estatua.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás herida? – no se acercó más, probablemente no quería asustarme de nuevo... iba a contestarle algo cuando un agudo dolor en la mano izquierda me hizo apretar los dientes ahogando un quejido, miré mi mano y la encontré empapada en sangre... los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas tanto de la impresión como del dolor.

_Yo... yo m-me lastime la mano. – dije con la voz ahogada, pude oír al caballero acercarse pero no lo miré, no podía quitar la vista del profundo corte en la palma de mí mano.

_Déjame ver. – me dijo arrodillándose frente a mí, ahora si podía verle el rostro. Y yo que me preguntaba si acaso todos los caballeros serían jóvenes... este era un adulto, aunque no por mucho. Sus facciones eran algo angulosas y tenía el cabello corto y rebelde, de un color verde tan oscuro que a simple vista parecía negro. Llevaba puesta su armadura de oro, aunque no su casco y tendía la mano en mi dirección.

Lo miré un momento con algo de desconfianza antes de permitirle ver mi mano, después de todo, caballero o no, era un extraño... aunque no sentí que tuviera que cuidarme mucho de él... era solo mi instinto de no dejar que nadie que no conociera se me acercara demasiado...

Le tendí la mano en silencio y observé cuidadosamente su rostro mientras él revisaba mi herida con atención.

_No esta tan mal, es solo un corte... aunque hay que limpiarlo o se infectará. – dijo el caballero.

_Me duele. – protesté. Él podía decir que no estaba mal, pero era a mí a quien le dolía la mano...

_Sí, te va a doler. – Dijo simplemente aunque sin ser grosero, me observó con curiosidad – ¿Quién eres y como terminaste allí?

_Mi nombre es Meryl y vivo en Acuario con mi hermano...

_ Ya te recuerdo, aunque la última vez que te vi estabas dormida en la espalda de tu hermano. – Me interrumpió – ahora dime, Meryl ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

_Encontré ese camino y quería ver hasta donde llegaba, pero cuando vi que el camino se cortaba quise dar la vuelta para ir a mi casa y me resbalé... – el caballero me miró reprobatoriamente.

_No tendrías que haber ido por un lugar tan peligroso, pudiste haberte echo mucho daño. Esas escaleras no se usan desde la era de los mitos. – su tono de voz y su expresión enojada me asustaron un poco, sabía que tenía razón al enfadarse, así que no protesté, la tonta había sido yo por caerme... tomé nota para la siguiente vez, sin pensar que el caballero me estaba diciendo **que no lo hiciera otra vez.** Obviamente recién me conocía...

_Sí señor. – le dije con mis ojos anegados en lagrimas a causa del dolor. El caballero suspiró (a veces me pregunto porque provocaba tan seguido esa reacción) y soltó mi mano.

_Mi nombre es Shura. – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – espérame aquí, iré a buscar algo con lo que curar esa herida. No te vayas. – por su tono de voz y su expresión me di cuenta de que Shura no estaba dándome una recomendación, sino una orden.

_Sí señor. – repetí ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en irme con la mano así! Aunque me alegraba que no pareciera demasiado enfadado.

En el momento en que Shura desapareció dentro de la casa de Capricornio, yo me puse a llorar bajito sujetando mí muñeca por temor a tocar la herida, me apoyé contra la estatua y esperé con los ojos cerrados, intentando contener el llanto... sin mucho éxito.

Cuando volví a escuchar sus pasos, me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente con la manga de la chaqueta.

Tuve un feo escalofrío al verlo venir con una caja de madera... esperaba que no doliera mucho...

Shura no dijo ni una palabra cuando se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a sacar cosas de la caja. Aunque cuando tomó mi mano me pareció escucharlo musitar algo como "Mu sería mejor para esto"

_Quédate quieta. – me ordenó, yo asentí y cerré fuerte los ojos, esperando el dolor... que nunca llego, si podía sentir el liquido corriendo por la palma de mi mano, pero eso era todo. Luego sentí como limpiaba el corte cuidadosamente con un paño, casi como si supiera tratar con heridas...

Para cuando abrí los ojos mi mano ya estaba fuertemente envuelta en un vendaje blanco.

_No la muevas demasiado. – me dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en la caja, y tampoco era una recomendación.

_Gracias señor Shura y... lamento haberme metido aquí sin su permiso ¡Le juro que no fue a propósito! – lo miré a los ojos y noté que a pesar de tener una mirada seria en extremo, no había enfado o maldad en ellos, no me daba mala espina (de echo me parecía menos sospechoso que Afrodita). En resumen, en los ojos de Shura había amabilidad...

_No importa, lo importante es que no te lastimaste demasiado. – me respondió amablemente, mirándome fijamente lo cual me provocó un ligero sonrojo ¡¿Por qué todos insistían en mirarme fijo?! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Me ponía nerviosa!

Dí la vuelta a la estatua, más por escapar a la mirada del caballero que para verla (ya la había visto bien, desde arriba) aunque antes no había notado que la estatua tenía una sonrisa orgullosa, me recordó a la sonrisa de Mamá cuando aprendí a leer.

_ ¿Por qué sostiene una espada? – pregunté señalando la estatua, ahora que me fijaba estaba increíblemente detallada, incluso tenía los grabados del casco.

Shura se paró a mí lado mirando la estatua con una mezcla de respeto y adoración.

_Esa es la diosa Athena y la espada que sostiene en sus manos es la espada Excalibur, se la entregó a su caballero más fiel como premio a su lealtad incondicional, esta estatua representa ese momento.

_Excalibur... – de algún lado me sonaba el nombre – ¿Cómo la del rey Arturo? – le pregunté, Shura me miró extrañado.

_Eres la digna hermana de Camus. – ya iban dos que me decían eso, sonaba como si de verdad lo hubiese sorprendido con esa pregunta, yo solo lo decía porque recordaba una película de Disney donde el chico sacaba la espada Excalibur y lo hacían rey. – pero no, no es la misma espada, la verdadera Excalibur la heredan todos los caballeros de Capricornio y puede cortar a través de cualquier cosa. Es nuestro premio por haber sido siempre los caballeros más fieles al Santuario y es nuestra responsabilidad seguir defendiendo la justicia.

_Guaaaau – miré la estatua con nuevo respeto y traté de imaginarme una espada capaz de cortar cualquier cosa... pero simplemente no pude. Pero un pensamiento me hizo fruncir el ceño, confundida... justicia... el halcón de la historia también la mencionaba... según la historia Diamante creía en la justicia de Athena y Calipso seguía defendiendo el ideal de su amigo ¿Qué era la justicia que valía tanto? Se lo preguntaría a Camus en cuanto lo viera. – Así que ¿Al proteger el Santuario, se protege la justicia? – pregunté más para mí misma que para Shura.

_Correcto, Athena defiende la justicia para los humanos y comanda el Santuario, el luchar contra sus enemigos y protegerla es defender la justicia. – la forma de hablar de Shura dejaba en claro que realmente creía en sus palabras. Pero por algún motivo no las tomé como ciertas, sé que parecerá poco creíble, siendo que tenía apenas siete años y no mucho conocimiento sobre temas tan complicados, pero ya hablé de mis presentimientos al ver a la gente ¿No? El como algunas personas me provocaban una confianza casi inmediata y como otras me hacían huir a toda prisa. Bueno esto era lo mismo... no me parecía del todo **correcto **porque ¿Qué pasaba si alguien del Santuario era malo? No sé si pensé exactamente en todo esto. Pero sí recuerdo el no haber creído totalmente en las últimas palabras de Shura.

_Ah. – fue todo lo que dije, supongo que Shura habrá pensado que perdí el interés en el asunto de la justicia, porque me miró nuevamente, dando la espalda a la estatua de Athena.

_ ¿Te sigue doliendo la mano? – me preguntó, preocupación sincera llenaba su voz, me olvide del asunto de la justicia y del Santuario de inmediato.

_No mucho, solo un poquito. – le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no quería que Shura se preocupara por mí. Además el dolor ya solo era un palpitar sordo.

_Eso es una buena señal, si no te esfuerzas demasiado y cuidas de que la herida no se ensucie, te curarás bastante rápido. – me aseguró con una sonrisa.

_Lo haré. – le respondí asintiendo, la verdad no quería que el corte se pusiera peor.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia y yo me encogí de inmediato. De repente quería volver a la casa de Acuario y meterme bajo las sabanas, y taparme los oídos.

Shura notó mi reacción y escudriño el cielo encapotado, las nubes eran casi negras y el viento soplaba con nueva fuerza; se avecinaba una tormenta.

_Ven, te acompañaré a Acuario. –me dijo Shura y comenzó a caminar, en dirección a la salida de Capricornio con su capa blanca ondeando a causa del viento. – de paso le explicaré a tu hermano como te lastimaste la mano.

_ ¡Hay no! – exclamé molesta, Shura me miró por sobre el hombro alzando una ceja. – ¡Me va a castigar de seguro! – protesté cruzándome de brazos.

_Seguramente. – me confirmo Shura para mi absoluto horror. –Y hará bien. – ya estaba, cualquier buena impresión que me hubiera provocado antes, había salido volando por la ventana. Iba a decírselo cuando otro trueno me hizo apurar el paso.

Mis ideas sobre preguntarle a Camus sobre la justicia fueron arrastradas lejos por el viento de aquella tormenta...

* * *

Cuando Shura terminó de hablar con Camus (Milo seguía allí pero estuvo en completo silencio) Camus le agradeció su ayuda y lo despidió cortésmente luego se dio vuelta, era obvio que estaba molesto.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste en ninguna otra parte? – me preguntó, su voz era más helada que el viento de la tormenta.

_S-sí. El señor Shura me curó la mano. – Camus asintió.

_Tuviste mucha suerte de que él te oyera desde adentro de la casa de Capricornio. – su tono de ser más frío me hubiera congelado, honestamente ya me estaba dando más miedo que Papá. Bajé la vista avergonzada. – Ve a tu cuarto, estas castigada, no podrás salir de la casa de Acuario hasta que yo te vuelva a dar permiso – ya sabía que me iban a castigar – y no saldrás de tu cuarto hasta la hora de la cena, salvo para ir al baño ¿Esta claro? – miré su rostro inexpresivo y aunque no había siquiera levantado la voz, yo hubiera preferido que me gritara a esa mirada dura y aquel tono tan calmado y frío.

_Sí, Camus. – me di vuelta con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y corrí a mi cuarto. Otro trueno se oyó en la distancia.

* * *

Me había quitado las zapatillas y me había enterrado bajo las sabanas sollozando, me dolía la mano y la rodilla, pero más me dolía la forma en la que Camus me había tratado. Me calmé luego de un rato. Cuando salí para almorzar me mantuve silenciosa todo el tiempo y comí lo más rápido que pude sin atragantarme para irme enseguida.

Estaba enojada y me sentía mal por lo que había echo, pero sobre todo estaba enfadada con Camus por lo mal que me había tratado... y por haberme confinado a mi cuarto durante todo el día... justo ese día era cuando más quería su compañía, tampoco me hubiera molestado hacerle bromas con Milo y estar con ellos para olvidarme de que estaba lloviendo, justo como aquel día...

* * *

Milo pasó a verme antes de irse, se sentó junto a mí cama, no pude verle la cara, ya me hallaba oculta bajo las sabanas, pero sentí su peso.

_Meryl... mira te lo diré sencillo. A Camus le dolió castigarte tanto como a ti recibir el castigo. No seas dura con él, realmente lo asustaste... podrías haberte hecho mucho daño, es más pudiste haber muerto. – me tensé ante esa frase, no había pensado en eso. – por eso él cree que debe castigarte, para que aprendas y ya no hagas estas cosas. Lo hace por que se preocupa por ti. – me senté para verlo, Milo me miró con expresión de lastima, seguramente notó mis ojos hinchados y algo rojos de llorar. – así que mañana haz las paces con él. – Me pidió con una sonrisa – aunque si creo que se pasó un poco.

_Un poco bastante – le repliqué frunciendo el ceño.

_Esta bien, un poco bastante. – me concedió revolviéndome el cabello. – pero hagan las paces pronto.

_Mañana... – le dije, Milo asintió y se levantó.

_Adiós.

_No, no digas "Adiós" – le dije, Milo me miró sin entender. – Hasta luego. Se dice "Hasta luego" – le dije. – "Adiós" es para cuando la gente no se ve nunca más. – el flequillo me cubría los ojos.

_De acuerdo, lo corregiré. Hasta luego, Meryl. – levante la vista con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Hasta luego, Milo.

* * *

Aún así pase el resto del día en silencio, pero la tormenta no hacia más que empeorar y empeorar...

En la noche con la luz apagada podía ver los relámpagos iluminar mi habitación y sentir el viento aullar contra los vidrios... pero por sobre todo sentía la lluvia golpear con fuerza la ventana y los truenos hacer temblar la tierra... era aterrador. No por la tormenta en sí, aunque eso daba lago de miedo, sino porque... porque me era igual al día en que murieron mis padres... no podía evitarlo, cada vez que había tormenta... recordaba aquel día, sola en casa... esperando unos padres que ya no vendrían...

Cuando el siguiente trueno hizo temblar los vidrios de la ventana abandoné mi cama y corrí sin pensarlo dos veces a la habitación de mi hermano. Cuando entre y lo distinguí durmiendo lo pensé un poco ¿Realmente estaba bien molestarlo? Pero el siguiente trueno me convenció del todo.

Me trepé a su cama y lo sacudí un poco.

_ ¡Camus, Camus despierta! – mi hermano soltó un gruñido molesto. – ¡Por favor Camus! – un nuevo trueno, aún más fuerte que el anterior me hizo lanzar un sollozo. Que curioso, porque fue ese leve sonido el que despertó a mi hermano.

_Meryl... ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó incorporándose, se le notaba en la voz que aún no despertaba del todo.

_ ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? – conseguí decirle entre sollozos. Afuera el cielo parecía caerse.

_Sí, pero ¿Por qué lloras? – insistió haciéndose a un lado para darme lugar, apenas lo distinguía en las penumbras. Me senté junto a él.

_No me gustan las tormentas, me... me recuerdan a cuando murieron Mamá y Papá... – le dije, no recuerdo que más iba a decirle, pero el pensar en ello y tratar de contarlo... me superó, comencé a llorar, ya sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Con el siguiente trueno traté de cubrirme los oídos para no oírlo más.

_Los estuviste esperando ¿Verdad? – asentí redoblando mis sollozos. Fue entonces que Camus me abrazó.

_Tranquila yo estoy aquí... estoy aquí. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba. – yo te voy a cuidar, lo prometo. – me aferré a su pijama y traté de no seguir llorando, pero hubiera sido más fácil detener la lluvia que detener mis lagrimas... cuando me calmé un poco pude oírlo...

TU-TUM TU-TUM TU-TUM

El corazón de mí hermano... el corazón de la persona que había tomado el compromiso de ser: padre, madre y hermano, todo a un tiempo... el corazón de mí única familia...

Dejé de llorar una vez más segura de que sin importar que me deparara el futuro, Camus estaría allí.

Me permitió dormir con él esa noche... por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude conciliar el sueño en una noche de tormenta.

**Gracias a Camus.**

Sin embargo no me levantó el castigo je...

_**N/A: ¡Hay me quedó re-largo el capi! Bueno esperó que haya valido la pena la espera... sé que fue mucha :-P**_

_**Como que el encuentro con Shura me quedó corto ¿No? Pero no me salía mejor T-T ¡No me tiren tomatazos! ¡es solo que me lo veo como el más estricto de ellos!**_

_**Y lo que Milo y Meryl le prepararon a Camus para el desayuno son "buñuelitos" son muy populares en Argentina, sobretodo en invierno ¡Si quieren les paso la receta! Jajajaja ;-D**_

_**De todas formas creo que quedó bastante bien, aunque mi Internet me haya impedido publicarlo antes :-S ojala les haya gustado ¡Manden Reviews!**_

_**Otra cosa el 19 de Marzo (sip este mes) ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Mandenme saludos o Reviews de regalo por favor ;-D**_

_**Un saludo cuídense y aquí les dejo una adivinanza:**_

_**¿Quién es el único animal "Rey" de las doce casas?**_

_**¡Eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capi!**_

_**Saludos de Yuri18.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A: Bueno, estoy realmente feliz de que la historia de Calipso haya sido tan bien recibida ¡YAY! :-D**_

_**Y para los que preguntaron: Sí, la historia que Camus le contó a Meryl, es una invención mía, pensé "Ya que Kurumada puede jugar con la mitología griega ¿Por qué yo no?" La ninfa Calipso originalmente, si bien es hija de Poseidón y vive en una isla en medio del océano, no es una de sus favoritas, de echo solo se la menciona una vez en la Odisea donde Calipso le ruega a Odiseo que se quede con ella, llegando a ofrecerle la inmortalidad, aunque su aparición fuera breve este ofrecimiento me hacía pensar en un personaje solitario... por lo tanto creé mi propia versión de ella la cual se relaciona en gran medida con este fic. De eso hace ya mucho tiempo y me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de publicarla en este fic ¡Y aún más que a la gente le haya gustado! :-D**_

_**¡Gracias por eso!**_

_**OK ahora a ocuparnos de este capi, ya quería escribir sobre nuestro querido Aioria, siempre fue uno de mis caballeros favoritos, sobre todo por que nunca se doblegó a la voluntad del patriarca y se le notaba carácter, pero a la vez es muy gentil **__**J**_ _**este carácter es lo que lo hace difícil de escribir, veré como me las arreglo y espero que les guste, además vale aclarar una cosa, en mi fic tomé algunos elementos del Episode G, si bien no puedo poner todo ya que nunca conseguí todos los tomos y no sé como termina la historia, algunos elementos como Aioria llevando el karma de ser el hermano del "Traidor" y tiñéndose el cabello de rojo para que no los relacionen y otras cosas sobre su carácter, así que espero no les moleste :-D**_

_**¡YAYYYY! ¡Tengo Reviews! *Salta de pura alegría***_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Sanathos Ananke: jajajaja créeme, te entiendo, yo solía tener el cabello largo hasta la cadera ¡Peinarme era una guerra de mil días! Por cierto ¡Gracias por los favoritos! :-D ¡YAY!**_

_**Y por supuesto que me agradan los consejos, me ayudan a mejorar (aunque debido a mis "horrores de ortografía" va a ser casi imposible encontrar un capi sin errores, salvo el Word me los corrija :-P ¡Sin embargo prometo dar lo mejor para postear los capis en la mejor forma posible!**_

_**Y Ya que los capítulos largos no molestan, voy a escribir más tranquila y que salgan del largo que deban ;-) y hay una razón para el actuar de Milo, aunque lo pondré más adelante en la historia ;-) y me alegra mucho que te gustara la parte de Shura :-3**_

_**Y yo tampoco entendía esa parte de "castigarte me duele tanto como a ti" pero con el tiempo se hace un poco más claro, *piensa unos instantes* aunque apesta de todos modos :-P jajajaja**_

_**Y sobre lo del corazón de Camus, entonces captaste perfectamente lo que yo quería expresar **__**J**_ _**a mí también me emocionó escribir esa parte, al igual que escribir la última luna de Diamante.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por los consejos ¡En serio!**_

_**¡Espero que también disfrutes de este capitulo!... y no te preocupes acertaste así que no va a ser necesario que te mates jajajaja X-D**_

_**¡Gracias por poner a Meryl entre tus favoritos! ¡Y también por acordarte de mí cumple! :-3**_

_**Helena Hibiki: ¡Volviste! :-D ya sabía que valía la pena esperar jajajaja OK te disculpo por haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo ;-D jajajaja ¡No te preocupes nunca estuve enojada para empezar! La universidad consume mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? Pero... ¡al menos puedes robarte el Internet! :-D**_

_**¡Vaya! Parece que el pequeño Seiya fue bastante popular :-D**_

_**Realmente me hace feliz que hayas disfrutado del encuentro con Afrodita y con Shura, fueron complicados (Bah todos los dorados son complicados de escribir, pero una vez consigo pensar en sus reacciones, el capi se escribe solo n.n) Gracias por desearme suerte... la voy a necesitar :-P**_

_**¡Un saludo y cuida de que la universidad no te deje demasiadas secuelas! X-D jajajaja**_

_**lobunaluna: Muchas gracias por todas tus Reviews ¡Dejaste una por cada capitulo :-D también por darme la idea que necesitaba para sacar adelante este capitulo! **__**J**_

_**Me alegra que este fic te guste al igual que mi forma de escribir, espero no decepcionarte en ningún capitulo **__**J**_ _**¡Gracias por saludarme por mi cumple! :-D**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, les dejo este nuevo capi y por favor ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! T-T**_

_**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Pero Meryl, su historia y la trama alrededor de ella son míos.**_

Texto normal: El relato de Meryl.

**Negrita: cosas a destacar.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

"_Cursiva": Citas textuales o Leyendas._

**Capitulo 6: "Escapes y Enseñanzas"**

_**_ ¡MALDICIÓN! – golpeé la barrera con tal fuerza que mi brazo tiembla.**_

_**Mi cosmo brilla con fuerza a mi alredor entonces ¡¿Por qué no puedo romper esta condenada pared?!**_

_**Es obvio el porque, simplemente aún no tengo la fuerza necesaria... no importa tengo que hacerlo. Sacudo la cabeza para despejar mi mente, para encontrar la determinación que necesito.**_

_**Mejor me apresuro, no sé cuanto tiempo me queda antes de la batalla...**_

_**Los rostros amados se acumulan en mi mente, mientras los sucesos de estos días, no... De estos últimos años comienzan a tener sentido.**_

_**Por algún motivo la revelación de Aioria: que Athena nunca había estado en el Santuario y que el Patriarca estaba gobernando como se le antojaba, no me sorprendió tanto. Creo que me alivió saber que las crueldades que este ordenaba eran obra suya y no de Athena...**_

_**Pero Ayer... Aioria no era él mismo. Él que nunca se había doblegado ante las ordenes del Patriarca, ni siquiera cuando sus compañeros desconfiaban de él y era considerado un paria. Ahora obedecía al Patriarca como si este fuera un dios y proclama que el mandato del Patriarca era justo y que su deber era protegerlo ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Y ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban tan vacíos, tan llenos de ira? ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Aioria?!**_

_**El León dorado que no se rinde jamás ante nadie, que defiende lo que creé correcto sin importar las órdenes, el rebelde del Santuario...**_

_**Aioria... tengo que salir de aquí y averiguar que te ocurrió y como regresarte a la normalidad.**_

* * *

Después de aquella noche de tormenta Camus me tuvo castigada hasta el domingo. Sin embargo, fuera de la prohibición de salir de Acuario, no se sentía como un castigo para nada, incluso llegamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos y Milo vino a visitarnos. Ya que estaba castigada, las clases de cocina comenzaron en Acuario, Camus nos miraba como si estuviéramos preparando un experimento científico en vez de comida.

Recuerdo que bromeamos un poco con Milo sobre eso, claro que nos aseguramos de que mi hermano no estuviera presente... para estas alturas ya sabía que el punto débil de Camus era lo mal que cocinaba... y no me apetecía otra semana de castigo y... creo que Milo apreciaba su cabeza sin chichones.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo miré a mi hermano, implorante.

_Camus... ¿Puedo ir a jugar hoy? – toda mi cara parecía decir "por favor" Milo soltó una risita, mientras Camus suspiraba. – ¡Prometo no ir por ningún camino dudoso o peligroso y no alejarme mucho! – le dije rápidamente y sin respirar, cuando noté que Camus no sabía que decir aproveché la oportunidad –Por favoooor – traté de poner mi cara más adorable. Camus se frotó las sienes en un gesto de cansancio, seguramente se preguntaba porque tanta obsesión con salir a jugar, simple. Era domingo, lo cual significaba que podría jugar con Seiya, razón suficiente para que torturara a mi hermano hasta el cansancio, con tal de que me dejara ir.

Camus miró a Milo, como pidiendo su opinión, como respuesta Milo se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la salida.

Sonreí esperanzada ante esto y mi hermano lanzó otro suspiro.

_Bien, puedes ir. –Dijo al fin – pero no vuelvas tarde. – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono que daba a entender que, si lo hacía, habría consecuencias... siempre me sorprendió la capacidad que tenía para decir más con su tono y su expresión que con sus palabras.

_ ¡Gracias! – lo abrasé y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, una vez allí me puse un par de jeans y un suéter azul oscuro, tomé mi mochila de la última vez y corrí a la cocina, una la hube llenado con mis "provisiones" me apresuré al comedor.

_ ¡Ya me voy! – anuncié con una sonrisa.

_No olvides lo que te dije. – puse los ojos en blanco y tuve que morderme la lengua para no replicarle ¿Por qué siempre me tenía que dar una advertencia?

_Sí, Camus... – miré a Milo, la única razón por la que mi hermano me había permitido salir, fue porque Milo me había apoyado. Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa mientras corría hacía la salida.

_ ¡Gracias Milo! – le grite mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado.

_ ¡No hagas que me arrepienta! – me replicó divertido.

No dije nada y salí a toda prisa, ansiosa de respirar un poco de aire fresco...

El día era soleado, aunque el viento daba la impresión de querer llevarme volando... mire al cielo azul, no sé porque pero el cielo de invierno siempre parece ser más azul que el de verano...

No perdí tiempo y me encamine a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Ansiaba ver a Seiya, aún así fui caminando, sabía que estaba lejos y correr solo me agotaría antes de tiempo. Aunque no podía evitar trotar de tanto en tanto, no me había dado cuenta que tanto me había alejado aquel día. Por fin logré llegar a la roca donde lo había asustado, me provocó un ligero ataque de risa el recordar su expresión, bien su maestra **era** atemorizante... me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a nuestro "punto de encuentro" creo que había visto demasiadas caricaturas de exploradores...

* * *

Tarde un buen rato en llegar, cuando al fin lo hice me dejé caer en el suelo junto al árbol, mirando el paisaje... siempre me pareció muy bonita la vista en aquel lugar, en aquel entonces me dije que mi siguiente exploración sería averiguar como llegar al campo de flores.

Miré alrededor, Seiya aún no había llegado, decidí recostarme en el tronco y esperarlo, después de todo Seiya nunca me había asegurado que podría escaparse con éxito... me distraje contemplando el paisaje una vez más.

El pasto y las flores se inclinaban ante el viento, como si bailaran al compás de una música inaudible, cerré los ojos y escuché el susurro del viento entre las hojas del árbol...

Me encontraba perdida en esa melodía, me hacía pensar en grandes bosques y en los destellos del sol entre las hojas, también en... en... plumas...

Fue entonces cuando sentí un fuerte dolor ¡alguien me había tirado del pelo!

_ ¡AY! – Abrí los ojos de repente y miré en todas direcciones, pero no había nadie, escuché que alguien se reía ¡Desde arriba! Levanté la vista y allí estaba, muy tranquilo sentado en una de las ramas más gruesas del árbol.

_ ¡Seiya! – Exclamé molesta – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me froté la cabeza adolorida, me había agarrado un buen mechón.

Seiya solo me dirigió una sonrisa divertida mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire.

_Me aburrí de esperar a que te dieras cuenta de que estaba aquí. – me dijo recostándose sobre la rama y usando sus manos como almohada en una viva imagen de la despreocupación, mientras dejaba que una pierna colgara en el aire... casi a mi alcance, pensé en devolverle el favor y tirarlo de la pierna, pero me dio miedo que se lastimara contra el suelo, aunque... si volvía a tirar de mi cabello me lo pensaría...

_Podrías haberme dicho...

_ ¿Y que habría tenido eso de divertido? – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Decidí cambiar de tema antes de que la tentación de tirarlo fuera demasiado grande.

_ ¿Cómo lograste escapar sin que tu maestra te viera? – me di vuelta para verlo sin que me doliera el cuello.

_Aproveché un momento que se fue a no sé donde. – repuso con orgullo, no estaba segura de si escabullirse sin que la maestra te vea era algo de lo que estar orgulloso... pero dado que por hacer eso podía jugar conmigo decidí que en ese caso estaba bien.

_ ¡Que bien, Seiya! – lo felicite, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más. Se sentó y me miró aún con esa sonrisa.

_ ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

Una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro ¡Esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando!

_Me gustaría saber como ir hasta allá. – le dije señalando el campo bajo el acantilado. Seiya miró hacia donde señalaba y frunció el seño.

_ ¿Por qué ahí? No veo nada interesante. – se agarró al tronco tratando de ver más lejos, pero sin dejar de fruncir el seño ¡Honestamente, los niños no entendían nada! Me crucé de brazos, molesta. Tenía que convencerlo de que fuera conmigo... ¿Pero cómo? Aunque pensándolo mejor... un campo de flores podía ser muy bonito... ¿Pero no sería aburrido después de un rato? Me acerqué un poco más al borde, tratando de buscar algo más que pudiera mantener a Seiya interesado... a lo lejos se veía una construcción de algún tipo. No se distinguía muy bien... pero ¿No sería interesante averiguar que era?

_Mira Seiya, ahí hay algo. – le dije señalando la construcción a la distancia.

_Yo no veo nada... – me dijo con un dejo de fastidio, estaría pensando que yo solo quería ver las flores.

_Ciego. –le dije molesta. – Ahí, hay algo blanco, casi no se ve porque esta muy lejos, pero hay algo ahí. – como respuesta escuché el sonido de hojas moviéndose. Me di vuelta y me sorprendí ¿Y Seiya? Levante un poco más la vista y lo encontré agarrado a otra rama, bastante más arriba.

_ ¡Seiya, te vas a caer! – le grité de puro pánico. La altura me parecía inmensa.

_ No pasa nada, además desde aquí se ve mucho mejor. – respondió lo más tranquilo. Eso picó mi curiosidad.

_ ¿De verdad se ve mejor desde ahí? – esa frase había hecho que me olvidara del miedo.

_Sí, desde aquí puedo ver eso que me decías ¡Guau es enorme! – exclamó asombrado.

_ ¡Yo también quiero ver! – me acerqué al árbol, buscando una rama por la cual trepar, sin encontrar ninguna ¿Cómo había subido Seiya?

_Tienes que saltar para agarrarte a la rama. – me aconsejó Seiya, desde arriba.

Di un par de saltos, pero no podía alcanzarla.

_ ¿Cómo hiciste? – le pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo ¡No podía alcanzarla!

_Solo salté... será por el entrenamiento que puedo saltar más alto. – repuso más para si mismo que para mí. – Ya déjalo, te vas a lastimar.

_No. – mi voz era firme, si había algo que era, además de curiosa, era testaruda ¡Y un árbol no iba a ganarme!

Retrocedí un par de pasos y corrí hacía el árbol, salté y apoye el pie en el tronco, esto me dio el impulso para poder agarrarme a la rama con la mano derecha. Una vez hecho esto me agarré con la mano izquierda y use la derecha para impulsarme hacía arriba, era difícil no usar la izquierda, pero aún se estaba curando y si la forzaba demasiado, me dolía. Una vez arriba pase una de mis piernas por encima de la rama y termine de impulsarme ¡Listo! Estaba arriba no había sido elegante, pero lo había conseguido, una vez hecho esto, llegar hasta Seiya fue pan comido.

_No creí que pudieras subir. – me dijo asombrado cuando me senté junto a él.

_Mmm... Lo difícil va a ser bajar. – le respondí mientras miraba hacia abajo, el estomago me dio un vuelco y estaba comenzando a arrepentirme...

_Te dije que te quedaras abajo. – protestó Seiya.

_Cállate... – suspire había sido todo un esfuerzo llegar hasta ahí arriba, miré hacia el campo... tal como había dicho Seiya, la estructura se veía mejor desde allí y sí... era grande... – Para llegar tendremos que dar un rodeo. – le dije muy segura de mi misma. – Seiya lo meditó unos instantes.

_ ¿Qué tan lejos? No parece que podamos bajar por aquí cerca.

_Pues... supongo que lo rodearemos hasta encontrar como bajar. – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_Pero si seguimos muy lejos hacía ese lado... – parecía preocupado por alguna razón.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa si vamos muy lejos? – le pregunte con curiosidad.

_Más allá esta la zona de entrenamientos, no permiten que cualquiera vaya ahí, yo puedo porque estoy entrenando, pero tú no.

_Oh... no creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos. Y si llegamos a tener que pasar por ahí, solo tengo que asegurarme de que no me vean. – le aseguré con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Y si me ve mi maestra? – repuso con una ceja alzada. Pensé mi respuesta unos instantes.

_ ¡Corremos como alma que lleva el diablo! – le dije con una sonrisa ante lo cual Seiya comenzó a reír con ganas.

_ ¡De acuerdo! Pero será mejor que corras muy rápido, porque si nos atrapa nos mata.

_No te preocupes, estaré bien. – le aseguré contenta de que se preocupara por mí.

_No es por eso, es que no quiero que me des problemas. Es todo. – me replicó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un costado.

_ ¡Oye! – lo golpee en el hombro por ser tan tonto ¡Y yo que había pensado que se preocupaba por mí!

_ ¡Auch! ¡No hagas eso! – me dijo molesto mientras se frotaba el hombro adolorido.

_Voy a bajar. – comencé a bajar con cuidado.

_ ¡Espera a que te ayude! – Seiya bajó a mi par y luego saltó al suelo.

_ ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme desde ahí? – le pregunté, la distancia al suelo parecía enorme.

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

_Tu saltas y yo te atrapo. – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_ ¿¡Que?! – no podía creerlo ¿Cómo rayos iba a atraparme? ¡Si apenas era más alto que yo! – ¡Me vas a dejar caer!

_ ¡Claro que no!

_ ¡Que sí!

_ ¡Que no!

_ ¡Que sí!

_ ¡Que no!

_ ¡Que sí!

_ ¡Ya te dije que NO! ¡Salta o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día! – me espetó... y tuve que admitir que tenía un punto. Solté un suspiro resignado.

_ ¿Seguro que esto va a funcionar? – le pregunté con miedo.

_No te preocupes ¡Lo vi en una película y salió bien! – me dijo con una sonrisa que indicaba que nada podía salir mal.

Trague el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, ore a mis padres en el cielo por protección y...

_ ¡Ahí voy! – le advertí antes de saltar a los brazos de Seiya... hubo un ligero error de calculo...

_ ¡AUCH!

_ ¡AAY! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

... Y en lugar de en sus brazos aterricé encima de él... bueno al menos no me había lastimado...

_ ¡Perdón! – Me moví lo más rápido que pude – ¿Estas bien? Le pregunté, tenía miedo de haberlo lastimado, le tendí la mano y lo ayudé a sentarse.

_No es nada, me hago más daño entrenado. –me respondió frotándose la espalda, creo que se dio un buen golpe aquel día.

_ ¿Seguro? – le pregunté de nuevo, aún no estaba del todo convencida.

_Claro, no es nada. – me aseguró con una sonrisa, aunque esta no tardo en desvanecerse y ser reemplazada con un seño fruncido – aunque no entiendo que salio mal, en la película no se cayó nadie. – se rascó la nuca confundido.

_A mí no me preguntes. – yo también estaba confundida... aunque dudaba que las personas de la película tuvieran seis o siete años...

_Bien... – Seiya se levantó y me miró como si fuéramos a una misión de vital importancia. – El viaje de exploración comienza ahora.

_ ¡Entendido! – me cargué mi mochila al hombro y enfrenté el camino con expresión decidida, Seiya se paró a mi lado.

_ ¡ANDANDO! – Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Caminamos por un rato, hablando de cualquier cosa. De a momentos corríamos o jugábamos una carrera, pero el acantilado nunca parecía bajar o tener un lugar por el cual descender a salvo. A nuestro alrededor el paisaje cambiaba mientras más caminábamos, podíamos encontrar desde columnas caídas hasta arbustos ¡Incluso madrigueras de conejo!

Mientras explorábamos, le conté a Seiya que había vivido en un orfanato por un tiempo. Me sorprendió que el también hubiera estado en uno, y también me sorprendió que tuviera una hermana mayor llamada "Seika" me pareció curioso que sus nombres fueran tan parecidos, solo cambiaba en una letra.

_ ¿Qué pasó con ella? – al momento supe que había sido una pregunta equivocada, Seiya escondió sus ojos detrás de sus mechones.

_Se quedó en Japón...

_Oh... – me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que decirle, era horrible estar separado de quienes amabas... yo lo sabía muy bien... – Seguro que la verás de nuevo. – le dije con una sonrisa.

_Sí... – caminamos en silencio por unos momentos, antes de sentarnos sobre una columna caída para descansar un momento.

_ ¿Quieres comer algo? – le pregunté, no me agradaba verlo así de triste... pero no se me ocurría nada que decir.

_Esta bien... – acepto sin mucho animo, le pase una manzana con la mano izquierda, fue entonces que Seiya se fijó en el grueso vendaje que cubría mi mano.

_ ¿Qué te pasó? – me preguntó mientras tomaba la manzana

_Me lastimé el otro día, me castigaron toda la semana, porque me delataron ¡No es justo yo solo estaba explorando! ¡Luego me caí, me lastime y para colmo me castigan! – Me crucé de brazos indignada ante semejante injusticia, Seiya comenzó a reír al ver mi expresión. Me animó mucho el verlo reír de nuevo, tomé una manzana y le di un mordisco.

_ ¿Te duele mucho? – me preguntó mirando el vendaje preocupado.

_ Nop, casi no me molesta. – le aseguré.

_Que bueno. – Seiya comenzó a comer mientras yo sacaba mi botellita con agua y dos tacitas.

Compartimos la merienda tratando de adivinar que sería esa construcción a lo lejos, con teorías cada vez más locas. Seiya llegó incluso a decir que quizás era la guarida de un dragón.

Miré el cielo, lamentando que en invierno anocheciera más pronto... los colores del atardecer comenzaban a hacerse notar en el cielo.

_Ya me tengo que ir... – le dije con tristeza, era divertido tener con quien jugar... pero era hora de volver a casa.

_Oh... – Seiya pareció tomar algún tipo de decisión en ese momento. – ¿Puedes venir mañana? – me preguntó de repente.

Parpadee confundida.

_Sí... pero ¿No tienes que entrenar? – era por eso en primer lugar que habíamos acordado encontrarnos solo los domingos.

_No pasa nada. – Se levantó de un salto. – ¡Nos vemos mañana! – me saludó y comenzó a correr. Me quede allí confundida unos momentos ¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

Así pasó una semana, nos divertíamos jugando a los exploradores todos los días, pero me preocupaba que Seiya fuera a tener problemas con su maestra.

_Seiya ¿No vas a meterte en líos? Ya sabes por escapar tanto. – le pregunté un día mientras Seiya revisaba un árbol, aparentemente había un nido en el. Otra cosa que había notado era que Seiya evitaba acercarse al área de entrenamiento tanto como podía, aún cuando él mismo había dicho que tendríamos que pasar por allí tarde o temprano.

_No pasa nada, mi maestra me dio vacaciones. – me contestó rápidamente... demasiado rápidamente...

_Esta bien. – le respondí, me parecía que estaba mintiendo, pero no quería pelear con él hasta estar segura... pero sabía que saltarse el entrenamiento le daría problemas... si lo habían castigado por no leer un libro...

* * *

Aquella misma tarde estaba con Camus en el estudio, él leía un libro y yo estaba tirada en el piso dibujando con mis crayones... parecía el momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre Seiya.

_Camus... – lo llamé débilmente, ya sabía que no le gustaba que lo molestaran mientras estaba leyendo, así que si no me escuchaba esperaría hasta la cena.

_ ¿Si, Meryl? – genial había llamado su atención, no habría necesidad de esperar hasta la cena.

_ ¿Los chicos que entrenan para ser caballeros tienen vacaciones? – le pregunté. Camus se dio vuelta alzando una ceja.

_No, no se toman vacaciones cuando uno esta entrenando. Para ser caballero es necesario ejercitar el cuerpo y la mente prácticamente todos los días, es un proceso extenuante. Por ello es que muchos aspirantes no logran conseguir la armadura. ¿Por qué preguntas? – ¡UPS! No se me había ocurrido que Camus me fuera a preguntar ¡Pero no quería delatar a Seiya! Era mi amigo y no podía hacerle eso. Mire mi dibujo y fingí estar pensando que más dibujarle.

_Solo tenía curiosidad, en la escuela tomamos vacaciones. Por eso. – le dije lo más tranquila posible, afortunadamente el libro que Camus estaba leyendo debía ser importante porque no preguntó más sobre el tema.

Sonreí de puro alivio y terminé de darle los últimos toques a mi dibujo con crayón gris. Después de una mirada crítica decidí que ya estaba listo, me acerqué al escritorio y me paré junto a mi hermano.

_Camus... – lo llamé de nuevo, él me miró alzando una ceja. – Esto es para ti. – le entregué el dibujo. Un muñeco de palitos vestido con algo amarillo, una sonrisa y el pelo pintado de verde y azul era Camus, una niña sonriente de palitos, con vestido azul y pelo negro que lo tomaba de la mano era yo; y en un costado había un cuadrado grande con un cilindro gris del que salía una nubecita negra. También había una mesa y otras cosas más. Arriba había una nota escrita con mi letra torcida "PARA CAMUS EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO" Todo en mayúsculas y distintos colores.

_Gracias Meryl – Me dijo con una sonrisa, luego tras una mejor inspección me pregunto. – ¿Qué es esa cosa gris con una nube negra?

_La cena. – le dije toda sonrisas, por un momento la incredulidad brillo en la cara de Camus, luego de un suspiro resignado una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro, mientras revolvía mi cabello amistosamente.

* * *

Al otro día volví a encontrarme con Seiya, pasamos toda la tarde caminando y bromeando, mientras yo trataba de reunir el valor que me faltaba para confrontarlo. Finalmente al ver que el atardecer no estaba muy lejos decidí sacar el tema respire hondo y:

_Seiya, me mentiste. – le dije.

_ ¿De que hablas? – me miró desconcertado, pero no me detuve.

_No estas de vacaciones, te estas saltando el entrenamiento. Le pregunte a mi hermano y él me dijo que los aspirantes a caballeros no tienen vacaciones. – le dije molesta, me agradaba Seiya, pero si seguía así se iba a meter en muchos problemas y no quería eso.

_ ¿Y qué? Eso no es asunto tuyo. – me replicó enfadado.

_ ¡Te vas a meter en líos! – ¿Cómo podía ser que no entendiera? – ¿Por qué no quieres entrenar?

_Eso no te importa. – Me espetó y siguió caminando, ignorándome por completo – Si no quieres venir, iré a ver ese lugar yo solo.

_ ¡Seiya! – corrí para alcanzarlo. – al menos dime que te pasa. Seiya se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero en lugar de eso abrió los ojos muy grandes, atemorizado. Entendí la razón unos instantes después...

_ ¡SEIYA! – El grito de una mujer hizo que me diera vuelta, a quien vi no fue otra que la temida maestra de Seiya. Nos miramos mientras recordábamos mi plan:

_ ¡CORRE! – gritamos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a correr.

Mientra corríamos me tropecé y caí al suelo.

_ ¡Vete! – le grite mientras intentaba ponerme de pie. Seiya dudó unos instantes y volvió para ayudarme, corrimos nuevamente, pero la maestra de Seiya lo tomo del brazo, atrapándonos por fin.

_ ¡SEIYA! – su maestra lo abofeteó con fuerza.

_ ¡No lo golpee! – le grite indignada, pero esta apenas si me dirigió la mirada. Y se dirigió a Seiya.

_ ¡Seiya ¿Por qué rehúyes el entrenamiento?! – le reprochó su maestra, mientras Seiya se frotaba la mejilla golpeada, la verdad yo también quería saber eso, miré a Seiya.

_Porque supe que estaba hablando todo el mundo en el Santuario, estaban diciéndoles a los orientales que no están clasificados para ser caballeros de Athena. A pesar de lo mucho que lo intenten. – Seiya se dio vuelta furioso, así que eso era lo que le estaba molestando... ahora entendía, pero esa no era razón para saltarse los entrenamientos.

_Si haces eso solo les darás el gusto – le dije, intentando que se calmara.

_ ¡Tu no entiendes! – me dijo molesto, sin apenas mirarme. – Creo que es inútil continuar este entrenamiento ¡Es tonto! – Se dio vuelta mirando a su maestra con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿O estoy equivocado?

_Seiya... – la voz de su maestra ya no sonaba enfadada, más bien sonaba triste. Yo entendía a Seiya, es horrible que te hagan pensar que no mereces algo...

Seiya intentó huir pero había alguien más allí, un joven con el cabello rojo y traje de entrenamiento ¡Ese era...!

_Aguarda Seiya. – su voz y su expresión eran amables...

_Aioria... – Seiya lo miraba sorprendido, las lágrimas aún seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

_No sé quien dijo tal cosa, pero creo que la nacionalidad no tiene nada que ver con las cualidades para ser un caballero, lo que importa son tu técnica y cosmo – y añadió – y si los orientales son inferiores, pues no puede evitarse.

_ ¡Oiga eso no fue amable! – le dije, pero me tragué el resto, Aioria no alteró su expresión gentil... no pareció haberlo dicho con mala intención.

_ ¿Por qué estas diciendo esas cosas? ¡No ridiculices a los orientales! – Seiya alzó sus puños enfadado, no me extrañaba, después de todo Aioria parecía estar insultándolo. Pero para mi sorpresa una sonrisa burlona hizo su aparición en el rostro de Aioria.

_Descuida, no lo hago. Marín es un buen ejemplo – Miré a la maestra de Seiya, Marín, lamenté el no poder ver su rostro por la mascara, todo lo que noté fue un ligero movimiento de su rostro. Aioria puso una mano en el hombro de Seiya, todo en él era amable y calido – No deberías preocuparte tanto por tan poco, solo confía en Marín y sigue entrenando. – Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Seiya, señalándole a su maestra, mientras Seiya la miraba Aioria le preguntó – ¿Entiendes eso, Seiya? – este asintió y miró a Aioria una vez más, quien le guiño el ojo amistosamente, el pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír ahora que sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado.

_ ¡Claro que entiendo Aioria! – Aioria asintió con una sonrisa.

_Gracias, Aioria. – dijo Marín. Seiya me miró con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Ya oíste Seiya? ¡No importa que seas oriental o no! ¡Aioria es un caballero de oro, así que deberías escucharlo! – le aseguré con entusiasmo – además... ¡Estoy segura que serás el mejor caballero de Pegaso de la historia! – le aseguré con entusiasmo.

_ ¿Tu crees? – me preguntó con una sonrisa emocionada.

_ ¡Claro que sí! Solo tienes que seguir entrenando. – le dije alzando mi puño en el aire de pura emoción. Seiya sería un caballero increíble de seguro ¡tenía ese presentimiento!

_ ¡Lo haré! – asintió confiado ¡Ese era el Seiya que conocía! Miré a Aioria con una sonrisa, se le notaba de lejos que era una buena persona. Aioria me miró intrigado.

_ ¿Tu no eres la hermana de Camus? – me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

_Sip. – asentí.

_Será mejor que vayas a tu casa, pronto anochecerá y estas muy lejos. – me aconsejó, la expresión amable nunca abandono su rostro. Solo lo había escuchado unos minutos y se había ganado mi respeto.

_Sí, señor. – miré a Seiya. – Ya me voy ¿Nos vemos luego? – Seiya me guiño un ojo.

_ ¡Claro! Quedamos como antes ¿De acuerdo? – me dijo con una sonrisa, asentí captando el mensaje de inmediato. Solo se escaparía los domingos para jugar conmigo un rato. Le tendí la mano.

_ ¡De acuerdo! – Seiya estrechó mi mano con su típica sonrisa traviesa. Aioria y Marín se miraron sin entender, no nos importó. La construcción misteriosa y las escapadas los domingos eran nuestro secreto.

_ ¡Nos vemos! – me despedí de todos saludando con la mano y comencé a correr en dirección a Acuario, dejando a un Seiya mucho más feliz de lo que había estado en toda la semana.

A mis espaldas Aioria se marchaba en dirección contraria rumbo al sol poniente...

_**N/A: ¡Hola! No, no me morí después de mi cumpleaños XD pasa que tenía un feo bloqueo de escritor que afortunadamente desapareció. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, Siempre me gustó esta escena de Saint Seiya, creo que muestra perfectamente el carácter noble de Aioria, por favor recuerden que estoy usando un par de elementos de Episode G respecto a su personaje, ya verán porque después ;-)**_

_**Sé que este capi me quedó corto a comparación de los otros, solo espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con esto... ya me enteraré :-D**_

_**Por favor dejen Reviews y díganme que les pareció OK?**_

_**Adivinanza: el siguiente capi viene por partida doble, un personaje recuerda a Meryl a su cuento favorito y al otro tendría que haberlo conocido, pero aún así no pudo. ¿Ya adivinaron? ¡Vamos que más fácil solo si les doy los nombres! ;-D**_

_**Saludos y...**_

_**¡Estén atentos a mis siguientes One-shots: uno del patito querido de todos y el otro...! ¡A PEDIDO! ¡Sí señoras y señores! Pueden pedirme un One-shot sobre cualquier caballerito (siempre y cuando no sea YAOI) Y se los haré con gusto **__**J**_ _**así que díganme su pedido en una REVIEW o en un PM :-D el que más pedidos reciba es el que sale :-D**_

_***jajaja parezco publicidad de tele-compras XD* **_

_**Ahora sí ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Yuri18 ;-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Me alegra volver :-D espero que les siga gustando este fic ;-) hoy nos encontraremos con dos caballeros de oro (ya les avise que venia por partida doble esta vez) jajajaja dije "espero que les siga gustando..." porque sé que no soy una de las mejores autoras del sitio, sé que hay autores con más experiencia y mejores historias... aún así me gusta que me den una oportunidad :-D ¡Prometo dar lo mejor de mí!**_

_**¡YAY! Tengo Reviews :-D**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**Sanathos Ananke:**__** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo n_n y que te hayas divertido aún más, esa era la idea :-D y ya lo sé Seiya y Meryl son adorables ¿Verdad? También me hace feliz el saber que te gustó como adapté la escena del anime :-3 ¡Me costó mucho esfuerzo!**_

_**Jajajaja ¡Lo que sufrimos las mujeres para vernos bien! XD**_

_**Y Sip, acertaste en uno de tus caballeros, el otro ya lo verás aquí hoy ;-) ¡Ojala disfrutes también de este!**_

_**Lobunaluna:**__** ¡Claro que voy a agradecer las sugerencias! Jajajaja la verdad me ayudaste mucho con esa idea. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior ¡Espero que este también te guste!**_

_**Helena Hibiki:**__** jajajaja ya conoces el refrán "mejor tarde que nunca" sé que la escuela te esclaviza, últimamente yo también he estado ocupandome de varias cosas y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como quisiera :-P aún así te prometo que actualizare tan rápido como pueda ¡incluso si tengo que esperar días por tu Review! XD un saludo y ¡Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!**_

_**Bien, como les dije intento mejorar un poco cada día, por ello apreciaría que me **__**¡Dejen REVIEWS para saber como voy! **__**Para saber si hay alguna cosa que deba mejorar, en mi narración o en mi historia y lo tomaré en cuenta :-D**_

_**Les dejo el capi.**_

_**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Pero Meryl, su historia y la trama alrededor de ella son míos.**_

Texto normal: El relato de Meryl.

**Negrita: cosas a destacar.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

"_Cursiva": Citas textuales o Leyendas._

**Capitulo 7: "Niñeras Doradas"**

_**Ya puedo sentir sus cosmos acercándose ¡No puedo creer que en verdad hayan venido! Personas como ellos no sobrevivirán... Seiya esta con ellos ¡También Hyoga! Y del otro lado... del otro lado, listos para masacrarlos, esta mi familia...**_

_**¡Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí! No quiero que nadie salga herido... no puedo permitir esto ¿Acaso todos mis esfuerzos durante estos años...? ¿Acaso han sido para nada?**_

_**Mis puños se deslizan contra la barrera helada que se interpone en mi camino. Me siento tan... impotente... cada paso se acercan más y más... creí que tendría más tiempo... pero la guerra no espera a nadie... aún así tengo que intentar salir de aquí...**_

_**Sé que Mu no peleará... no me esperaría algo así de él... pero Aldebarán... él luchará con honor contra cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente...**_

_**Descargo otro golpe frustrado en la barrera, la grieta es un poco más grande ahora... pero ni siquiera se acerca a ser suficiente para sacarme de aquí.**_

_**¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que salir!**_

_**¡No quiero perder a nadie!**_

_**El temor me paraliza por unos instantes mientras siento temblar mi cuerpo entero, el miedo clava sus garras, más frías que los inviernos de Siberia, en mi corazón... hasta tal punto que me duele.**_

_**Vuelvo a golpear una y otra vez, con desesperación, con furia... pero por encima de todo...**_

_**Camus... tengo miedo... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? **_

_**Este pensamiento continúa en mi mente mientras sigo golpeando la barrera helada...**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias Shura, te la encargo. – Dijo Camus al pobre caballero, que lo miraba como si le estuviera entregando una bomba a punto de estallar.

_ ¿Qué...?

_Te pregunté si podías encargarte de algo en mi ausencia y tu dijiste que sí. – miré a mi hermano, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios _"tramposo"_ pensé. – Solo te encargarás de Meryl hasta el anochecer, Milo vendrá por ella cuando vuelva de su misión.

Camus tenía una mano en mi hombro, Shura y yo nos miramos en medio de un silencio muuuy incomodo.

**Antes ese día:**

Cuando desperté todo parecía normal... salvo por el hecho de que no encontraba a mi hermano por ningún lado.

No sentía olor a quemado, así que no estaba en la cocina... tampoco estaba en el estudio ¿Podría ser que se hubiera quedado dormido? Eso era muy inusual en Camus, en todo el mes que llevaba en el Santuario, solo lo había visto quedarse dormido dos veces.

Suspiré resignada y me preparé para la batalla que sería despertarlo. Una vez lista, me encaminé a la habitación de mi hermano. Toqué la puerta, no fuera a ser que estuviera despierto.

_Adelante. – me respondió del otro lado de la puerta, se lo escuchaba bastante despabilado.

Cuando entré encontré que, no solo estaba despabilado, sino que estaba completamente vestido... con su ropa de viaje: un sobretodo azul, vaqueros y zapatillas negras. A los caballeros de Athena se les solía encargar misiones de tanto en tanto, las cuales solían requerir largos viajes, a veces a lugares muy remotos... Camus me había advertido de esto, pero hasta ahora nunca se había ido. La pequeña maleta sobre la cama, confirmó mis suposiciones.

_ ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté sentándome en la cama y mirando la maleta con tristeza.

_Iré a Siberia, tengo que supervisar el entrenamiento de los aspirantes a la armadura del cisne. Como el caballero de los hielos de mayor rango, es mi deber. – me respondió mientras guardaba una camiseta en la maleta y la cerraba con un ligero "Clic"

_Oh... No sabía que más decir... no quería quedarme sola – ¿No puedo ir? Prometo que me portaré bien... – le pedí.

_No. – me respondió de forma cortante, como hacía siempre que no admitía replica.

_ ¿Por qué no? – protesté, después de todo había prometido que iba a portarme bien ¡No quería quedarme sola!

Camus suspiró y me miró, mis ojos azules se estaban anegando en lágrimas.

_El clima en Siberia es muy duro en esta época del año y el viaje es muy largo. Estaré ausente por unos días. – Me explicó con seriedad – Siento dejarte, pero como caballero tengo deberes que cumplir. – me miró a los ojos. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo, pero me apenaba que se fuera... intenté no llorar, si así se hubiera quedado, hubiera llorado hasta el cansancio... pero ese era el asunto, no importaba cuanto llorara, Camus no se iba a quedar. Porque su deber de caballero lo obligaba a ir. Fue la primera vez que sus deberes como caballero, se antepusieron a sus deberes como hermano... las lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada, creo que presentí que en esta clase de situaciones... yo siempre terminaría perdiendo.

Camus lanzó otro suspiro y se puso de rodillas, para así estar a mi altura.

_ ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera? – me dijo secando mis lagrimas. No podía hablar solo negué con la cabeza – No es como si me fuera para siempre, Solo será una semana, una semana y media como mucho. – fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo.

_Camus... ¡¿Me vas a dejar sola en Acuario?! – le pregunté aterrorizada. Camus parpadeó un par de veces y luego, para horror mío, comenzó a reírse con ganas. – ¡¿Eso es un sí o un no?! – exigí saber.

_Tonta ¿De verdad crees que sería tan irresponsable? – Me revolvió el pelo amistosamente – Te quedarás en Escorpio con Milo. – sonreí aliviada, realmente me agradaba Milo. Así que, la idea de quedarme en Escorpio, no me molestaba. Asentí y me froté los ojos en un intento de quitar todas las lagrimas, seguía sin querer que Camus se marchara, pero era como el trabajo de Papá, tenía que irse, lo quisiera o no.

_Vamos al comedor. – me dijo, tomé su mano y nos encaminamos al comedor.

Luego del desayuno, me cambié de ropa, después de todo no podía ir a Escorpio en pijama ¡Milo se reiría de mí! me puse una polera blanca, un suéter verde claro, vaqueros azules y mis zapatillas. Luego preparé lo necesario para pasar unos días en Escorpio. Pero al alcanzar a Camus en el comedor, lo encontré sentado cruzado de brazos, se lo veía preocupado.

_ ¿Pasa algo? – dejé mi maleta en el suelo y me paré a su lado.

_Hace unos momentos un mensajero me dijo que Milo no esta es su templo. Aparentemente lo enviaron a una misión anoche... no es demasiado lejos por lo que debería llegar esta noche. Pero debo partir de inmediato. – Camus medito un instante y luego se puso de pie.

_Meryl, espérame aquí, tengo una idea. – dicho esto salió rápidamente dejándome muy confundida.

Unos momentos después volvió mucho más tranquilo.

_Ya está todo resuelto. Ven, alguien te cuidará hasta que Milo vuelva.

* * *

Y así fue como terminamos en Capricornio. Creo que puedo adivinar el pensamiento que llevo a Camus a dejarme con Shura, debió de ser algo así: "Tengo que irme a Siberia, Milo aún no llega y necesito alguien responsable, que cuide de Meryl hasta la noche, y que no la asesine en el intento... responsable+conocido para Meryl = Shura" Estoy bastante segura de que debió ser algo parecido.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la cara de Shura, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Camus lo ignoró completamente y se puso de rodillas frente a mí:

_Ya me voy. Sé buena mientras no estoy, no te metas en problemas y hazle caso tanto a Shura como a Milo.

_Si Camus. – le dije asintiendo. Mi hermano me revolvió el cabello amistosamente y se puso de pie.

_Shura, te encargo a mí hermana. – le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos. Había un aura ligeramente amenazante a su alrededor.

_No te preocupes, la vigilaré hasta que Milo venga por ella. – le dijo Shura completamente serio.

Camus asintió, como si eso fuera justamente lo que estaba esperando oír. Su mirada se suavizó cuando se fijo en mí.

_A... – Comenzó a decir.

_Hasta luego. – lo interrumpí con una sonrisa. – Se dice "hasta luego" – Camus solo sacudió la cabeza ante mi testarudez, jamás quería escucharlo decir "adiós"

_Hasta luego Meryl. Cuídate.

_ Sip, tu también cuídate. – le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Camus me revolvió el cabello una vez más, antes de tomar su maleta y marcharse. Lo seguí hasta fuera de Capricornio y lo salude con la mano, hasta que ya no pude verlo más...

Cuando ya no pude verlo, me senté abrazando mis rodillas y dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan en silencio. Escuché pasos pesados atrás de mí y me apresuré a secar mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

_Bien... – Shura buscaba las palabras correctas que decirme, me di vuelta y vi que se frotaba la nuca en un gesto confundido – te quedaras conmigo el siguiente par de horas, espero no te importe comer comida española. – me dijo. No pude evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

_Mientras no esté quemada. – le dije.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo (que por fortuna no estaba quemado) salí a jugar un rato al jardín... pero la verdad me aburrí muy pronto, la estatua de Athena parecía mirar todos mis movimientos y eso me ponía incomoda... tampoco había árboles ni nada parecido...

Pasé un tiempo allí y luego... prácticamente corrí para pedirle a Shura que me dejara salir a jugar, después de todo ¿Quién sabía adonde llevaban los caminos de Capricornio?

Lo encontré sentado sobre una columna caída en la parte de atrás de la casa de Capricornio, un poco más adelante comenzaban las escaleras hacia Acuario. Parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, contemplando la distancia, sin ver nada en realidad. Como si estuviera pensando en algo...

_ ¿Señor Shura? – lo llamé... tal vez no debía molestarlo, se lo veía muy pensativo.

_ ¿Si Meryl? – me miró con curiosidad.

_Estoooo ¿Puedo salir a jugar? – le pregunté. Shura alzó una ceja, como si hubiera preguntado la cosa más ridícula del planeta.

_ ¿No estabas jugando en el jardín hace unos momentos? – me miró extrañado, parecía creer que no había nada en el mundo que su jardín no pudiera ofrecer.

_Sip. Pero ya me aburrí. – uní mis manos tras mi espalda.

_ ¿No tienes nada para leer? – puse los ojos en blanco ante esa pregunta.

_Sí, pero ya me conozco todos los cuentos de memoria. Camus prometió comprarme nuevos en cuanto pueda... Señor Shura permítame salir a jugar... por favor. – le supliqué. Realmente creía que si no salía a caminar o a explorar un poco iba a morir del aburrimiento.

_Meryl, no puedo dejarte vagar por ahí sola. Tu hermano te dejó a mí cuidado. – me dijo seriamente. – Soy responsable por ti, hasta que llegue Milo.

_ ¡Entonces acompáñeme! – Le propuse con entusiasmo.

_ ¿Qué? – Shura me miró desconcertado, como si le hubiera pedido que se pusiera a bailar flamenco.

_Acompáñeme, de esa forma me va a estar cuidando y yo podré salir a jugar. – le propuse con mi mejor sonrisa.

_Meryl, no creo que eso sea...

_Por favor... ¡Me portare bien! – le rogué con mis manos en el pecho y mirada de cachorrito abandonado. Noté como Shura se ablandaba mientras más me miraba, solo un poco más... – Por favor... – Shura soltó un suspiro, finalmente derrotado.

_Esta bien... – y añadió con una sonrisa – ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

_ ¡MERYL BAJA DE AHÍ!

_ ¡Señor Shura, más arriba hay un nido enorme! – le grité desde una de las ramas más altas de un árbol que, a juzgar por su altura, podía tener tantos años como el Santuario. Había aprovechado una distracción del caballero para trepar... tenía que practicar si quería equiparar a Seiya... y el nido me había llamado la atención... pero aparentemente Shura no estaba muy emocionado con la idea.

_ ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡SOLO BAJA DE UNA VEZ! – Shura sonaba desesperado. No entendía porque... solo estaba un poco lejos del suelo y las ramas eran gruesas y fuertes, me habría dado miedo de otra forma.

_ ¡Shura ¿Acaso pretendes que te oiga desde mi casa?! – dijo alguien en tono burlón. No tarde mucho en encontrar la fuente de la voz, era como ver una montaña caminando ¡Aldebarán! Y alguien más lo estaba acompañando, un joven de cabello... ¿Lila? O ¿Era rosa? También usaba la armadura de oro, así que era uno de los caballeros dorados.

_ ¡CALLATE ALDEBARÁN! – Sip, definitivamente Shura había entrado en pánico. El pobre caballero de Tauro lo miro sin entender.

_ ¿Oye y a mí porque me gritas? – Shura se agarró la cabeza en un intento de calmarse. El otro caballero se limitó a mirarme, yo simplemente me escondí un poco entre las hojas...

_Perdona. Estoy algo nervioso. – se disculpó Shura.

_ ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la niña que esta en el árbol? – preguntó el otro caballero, tranquilamente.

_ ¿Eh? – Aldebarán levantó la vista y me vio entre las ramas y hojas. Lo saludé tímidamente. – ¡MERDA*! – exclamó palideciendo de repente. – ¡Niña, baja de ahí antes de que te hagas daño! – el caballero de cabello lila, miraba a sus compañeros mientras me gritaban que bajara. Yo ya los había entendido, pero me estaban poniendo nerviosa con tantos gritos y corría serio riesgo de caerme.

_Yo la bajo. – dijo tranquilamente. Aldebarán y Shura se callaron en seco, mirándolo con alarma.

_Espera ¿No iras a...? – pero Shura no necesitó terminar su pregunta.

Sentí como una fuerza invisible me levantaba en el aire y lentamente comenzaba a alejarme del árbol. No podía casi moverme, ni siquiera grité del asombro, pero mis ojos abiertos de par en par miraban en todas direcciones... en unos segundos estuve en el suelo... pasaron unos instantes en los que asimile lo que pasó... e hice lo que cualquier niña hubiera hecho en mi lugar...

_ ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

...salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

_ ¡Meryl! – Shura me atrapó y me sujetó con fuerza para que no saliera corriendo en cualquier dirección. Me debatí entre sus brazos tratando de salir de allí. – ¡Tarado la asustaste! – le gritó al caballero quien se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

_Bueno... querían bajarla ¿Cierto? – repuso el caballero, una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

_Se nota que eres un ermitaño... definitivamente no sabes tratar con los niños. – La mirada de Aldebarán decía a las claras "Idiota".

_ ¡Meryl, cálmate! ¡Mu no te hizo ningún daño! – Shura me dio un ligero sacudón que me devolvió a la realidad. Deje de intentar escapar... pero eso no significaba que no siguiera asustada.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunté a Shura.

_Esa es la habilidad de Mu, él es quien mejor maneja la telekinesis entre los caballeros de oro. – mire al caballero... Mu. Su expresión era amable, aunque se lo notaba algo avergonzado, no se veía mayor que mi hermano pero sus facciones eran más delicadas, y en lugar de cejas tenía un par de puntos en medio de la frente... – él no pretendía asustarte ni hacerte daño.

Fruncí el ceño por un momento, pensando donde había escuchado la palabra "telekinesis"... entonces lo recordé ¡Los X-men! El profesor usaba esa habilidad, movía objetos con la mente y podía hablar con la gente desde lejos y cosas así.

_Señor Mu... ¿Quiere decir que usted es como el profesor X? – se me olvidó el miedo, una vez picada mi curiosidad.

_ ¿Quién? – Mu parecía no tener idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

_ ¡El profesor X de los X-men! El puede mover cosas con la mente y todo eso. – le expliqué ¿Cómo podía ser que no conociera los X-men?

_Supongo que podría decirse que sí. – me respondió, aliviado de que ya no lo mirara como si fuera un ogro o algo así. – ¿Pero que personaje es ese? ¿Es de algún libro? – Aldebarán comenzó a reír con ganas.

_ ¡Mu te quedaste atrás en el tiempo! Seguramente es una serie de televisión. – Se secó una lágrima, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento – no me había reído así en bastante tiempo.

_Pues me alegra ser tu fuente de diversión... – Ironizó Mu... pero por la sonrisa en su rostro, podía decir que la broma de Aldebarán no le molesto tanto. – Pero siento curiosidad ¿Quién es esta niña? Shura, no me digas que ya tienes una hija. – dijo burlón.

_ ¡No es mi hija!

_ ¡No soy su hija! – gritamos al mismo tiempo. Logrando que tanto Aldebarán y Mu se partieran de la risa. Me puse roja de pura vergüenza y Shura se palmeó la frente de pura frustración.

_Es la hermana menor de Camus. Yo solo la estoy cuidando un rato hasta que Milo venga por ella.

_Shura, no hables así de la niña, parece que estas hablando de un perrito. – dijo Mu. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante esto ¡Yo no era un perro! Le lancé una mirada acusadora a Shura.

_Mi nombre es Meryl. Mucho gusto, señor Mu. – le dije, ignorando por completo a Shura.

_Encantado de conocerte Meryl. Lamento haberte asustado. – me respondió con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – lo miré con curiosidad.

_Sí ¿Qué quieres saber?

_ ¿Qué es un "ermitaño"? Aldebarán lo llamo así.

_Un ermitaño es alguien que vive lejos de las ciudades, generalmente en zonas muy remotas, y que no suele tener visitas.

_ ¿No se aburre estando solo? – le pregunté ¡Y yo lloraba porque Camus se fue una semana!

_No, me gusta la tranquilidad. Sin embargo suelo venir al Santuario de tanto en tanto.

_Ahhh. – satisfecha mi curiosidad, volteé buscando algo más con que entretenerme. A la distancia pude ver un hermoso pájaro. Lo señale con el dedo – ¡Miren un pájaro! – salí corriendo tras el... en mi carrera escuché la risa de Aldebarán, me di vuelta en un movimiento fluido mientras corría y pude ver como Aldebarán se carcajeaba mientras que Mu miraba a Shura con una sonrisa burlona en cuanto a Shura... bueno le había dado un feo tic en el ojo izquierdo ¿Pero que le pasaba?

Los llamé con señas, el sol brillaba, había una leve brisa y estábamos todos allí ¿Por qué no compartirlo y pasar un buen rato? Podía ser divertido.

Aldebarán continuó riendo y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, Mu le dijo algo a Shura, quien tras otro suspiro pareció decidir seguirme la corriente, Mu sonreía... lo recuerdo bien porque aquella vez fue la primera que paseé por el Santuario con ellos... los esperé un momento. Una vez me alcanzaron Shura fue el primero en hablar.

_Esta bien, seguiremos caminando... pero ya no te subas a los árboles. – parecía más un pedido que una orden.

_Sí, Meryl. Mejor no lo hagas o a Shura le dará un paro cardiorrespiratorio. – repuso Mu, burlón. Lo miré sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

_ ¿Un que?

_Significa que su corazón y pulmones se detendrán del susto. – no tenía que explicarme más. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes de puro espanto.

_ ¡No lo haré! ¡Lo prometo, me quedaré en el suelo! – les dije asustada ¡No quería que Shura se muriera por mi culpa!

_En realidad n... – comenzó Aldebarán, pero Shura le arrojo una piedra que, al no tener el casco puesto. Golpeó al caballero de Tauro en medio de la frente. – ¡Auch!

_Así es Meryl. Pero estaré bien mientras te quedes en el suelo. – me dijo seriamente. – Asentí.

_ ¡Eso haré! – me prometí a mi misma no subir nunca más a ningún árbol... cuando Shura estuviera viendo.

No entendí porque Mu miraba a Shura con incredulidad ni el porque Aldebarán fruncía el ceño de esa forma ¿Quizás por la piedra? Me encogí de hombros y fui a buscar algo más que hacer.

Aún me río cuando pienso en aquel día. No subí a ningún árbol... pero corrí tras las aves, revisé madrigueras de conejos, me subí a columnas caídas...

Me entretuve un buen rato cuando descubrí que caminando desde Capricornio podía llegar a una especie de ruinas en medio de un prado verde... parecía que allí había habido un templo o algo así. Sin embargo no quedaba mucho de el... solo el piso de mármol y un par de columnas en pie, las cuales estaban llenas de enredaderas. Lo que quedaba del piso estaba agrietado por partes y el césped se abría paso a través de las grietas, las columnas quehabían caído descansaban en pedazos o enteras cubiertas de musgo y rodeadas de arbustos.

Shura y los demás aprovecharon para sentarse a descansar un momento, mientras yo recorría la construcción pensando que tenía algo nuevo de que hablar con Seiya. Me senté en una columna partida y miré el cielo, solo había un par de nubes y los rayos del sol se derramaban calidos por todo el Santuario... balancee mis piernas en el aire, disfrutando del calor. Contemplé a los caballeros charlando animadamente entre ellos, Shura era mayor que Mu y Aldebarán, y mucho más serio. Mu era tranquiló, pero no llegaba a estar rodeado de Aquella frialdad que caracterizaba a mi hermano, o de la indiferencia de Afrodita, simplemente parecía... sereno. Como si nada le molestara. Aldebarán era desmesurado en todo, sus modales eran rudos, su risa era tan ruidosa que lo oía claramente, aunque estaba del otro lado de la "habitación" pero... recordé la forma en que su manota había estrechado la mía, con tanto cuidado... realmente me recordaba a Ferdinando, daba miedo, pero era amable. Sonreí pensando en eso.

Los dejé descansar un momento... pero luego me aburrí. Decidí esconderme y ver que tanto tardaban en encontrarme, asegurándome de que no me veían, me escondí entre unos arbustos, ellos estaban tan ocupados hablando que no se dieron cuenta.

Hasta que...

_ ¿Y la niña? – preguntó Aldebarán.

_Estaba sentada allí hace un momento. – respondió Shura, desde un pequeño hueco entre los arbustos podía verlos perfectamente. Vi como se puso de pie. Mientras que Mu lo imitaba y comenzaba a caminar. Había empezado el juego. Podía escucharlos llamarme y verlos buscarme.

Contuve las ganas de reír y me tapé la boca con ambas manos. En un Momento los vi juntarse y hablar rápidamente, luego de eso se separaron y comenzaron a revisar entre los arbustos, mirar atrás de las columnas...

Sentí pasos detrás de mí... me di vuelta rápidamente y mis ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa... aquel que venía caminando, sin ninguna duda era... Afrodita...

Lo saludé con un gesto de la mano y puse mis dedos sobre mis labios, indicándole que hiciera silencio, desde donde estaba él podía verme perfectamente, alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba. Le señalé a los demás caballeros, que continuaban con su búsqueda. Afrodita alzó una ceja, para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa al comprender que me buscaban a mí. Se apoyó tranquilamente contra una columna (casualmente cerca de mí) y observó como Mu y los demás continuaban buscándome. No sabría decir que tan buena era nuestra relación, Afrodita parecía tolerar mi presencia, pero no sabría decir si le agradaba del todo, después de todo iba cada dos o tres días a visitar su jardín y a aprender como cuidar las flores (Afrodita había notado que cuanto más ocupada me mantuviera, hacía menos preguntas) hablando de mil y una cosas. Sin embargo nunca me había echado.

Le dedique una mirada cómplice, a la que respondió con un gesto burlón hacía los demás que aún no habían notado su presencia.

_ ¿Qué están buscando con tanto esmero? – preguntó finalmente. Los caballeros finalmente se fijaron en él.

_Afrodita ¿Has visto a la hermana de Camus? – preguntó Shura, sonaba preocupado...

_No. – Respondió de forma indiferente – ¿Ya revisaron todo el lugar?

_No la vemos por ningún lado. – dijo Aldebarán – y solo la perdimos de vista un momento, no debió haber ido lejos en ese tiempo. Así que pensamos que seguía por aquí. – se rasco la nuca en un ademán confundido.

_Sin embargo aún no la hemos encontrado ¿No la viste de camino hacía aquí? – preguntó Mu. Lógicamente no podía estar lejos, solo me habían dado el tiempo suficiente para esconderme en el arbusto más cercano.

_Menudos caballeros son, perdiendo a una niña. – les dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras daba la impresión de encontrar sus uñas muy interesantes.

_En lugar de burlarte podrías ayudarnos a buscarla. – le dijo Shura fríamente.

_Mejor no. – respondió Afrodita, parecía estar pasándolo en grande, burlándose así de sus compañeros. – no es mi culpa que se les escape lo evidente.

Shura y Aldebarán se veían listos para darle un puñetazo a Afrodita, pero Mu abrió los ojos como si hubiera comprendido algo.

_Lo evidente... – dijo como para sí mismo. Luego sonrío. Comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, Afrodita se apartó un poco dirigiéndoles a Shura y Aldebarán una sonrisa burlona. Mu se acercó al arbusto donde me escondía y se asomó por encima, agachándose un poco.

_ ¡Te encontré! – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, me puse de pie riendo ¡Ya era hora! Mu miró los rostros incrédulos de Aldebarán y Shura al ver que yo había estado tan cerca todo el tiempo.

_Lo que pasó – comenzó a decir Mu – fue que dejamos a una niña sola y aburrida, nos distrajimos y desapareció, y sin importar cuanto la llamamos no respondió, incluso cuando sabíamos que no podía estar lejos. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras levantaba un dedo – lo evidente es que le dimos la oportunidad de iniciar su juego favorito. – Shura y Aldebarán se palmearon la frente al mismo tiempo ¡Yo solo había estado jugando a las escondidas! Era obvio que no iba a responder si me llamaban. – Y ustedes decían que no sabía tratar con los niños. – añadió satisfecho.

_Afrodita ¿Porque simplemente no nos dijiste que estaba ahí en cuanto llegaste? – dijo Shura entre dientes, con una vena peligrosamente visible en su frente... como si fuera a estallar. Me escondí detrás de Mu.

_Porque era más divertido verlos entrar en pánico. – respondió Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros. Aldebarán debió presentir que a Shura la paciencia se le había agotado, porque se apresuro a hablar.

_Bueno, lo importante es que la niña ya apareció y esta bien. – dijo, más para Shura que para nadie más. – Meryl, la próxima vez avisa antes de jugar a las escondidas ¿De acuerdo? O nos dará un paro cardiaco...

_Pero si me quede en el suelo. – le dije confundida. Provocando que Mu estallara en risas, Aldebarán suspirara y que a Shura le diera otro tic en el ojo.

Incluso Afrodita sonrió.

_Señor Afrodita, no podré visitarlo esta semana porque voy a quedarme en casa de Milo por unos días. – le dije, no fuera a ser que me esperara o algo... aún tenía la esperanza de caerle bien.

_ ¡Ja! Tendré vacaciones. – me respondió, indiferente, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Que malo! – hice un puchero disgustada ¡mejor no le hubiera dicho nada!

_Es la verdad. – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Creo que se divertía fastidiando a los demás.

_ ¡Que mal porque voy a seguir yendo a ver las flores! – le dije, como un desafío. Ahora me río de eso. Afrodita alzó una ceja, no parecía notar que los demás nos miraban intrigados.

_Aún así, tendré vacaciones. – respondió con una sonrisa burlona, antes de darse la vuelta. – Hasta luego, sé que te veré en unos días, por lo que intentaré descansar mientras pueda. – me dijo de espaldas y comenzó a caminar. Apenas hizo un gesto hacia sus compañeros

Me quedé allí y los mire un momento.

_ ¿Jugamos de nuevo? – les pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

_No – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

_ohhhhh. – me pareció escuchar que Shura murmuraba algo así como "tengo que hablar con Camus sobre su comportamiento"

* * *

Después de un rato cuando volvíamos. Me senté en el suelo. Me dolían los pies de tanto caminar y correr. Mu fue el primero en notarlo.

_ ¿Estas cansada? – me preguntó poniéndose a mi altura. Yo solo asentí.

_No me extraña con todo lo que corrió y caminó. – dijo Shura. Afortunadamente se le había ido el mal humor.

_ ¿Estas bien niña? – Aldebarán se acercó también.

_Si... pero me duelen los pies. – le contesté poniéndome de pie. La gran sonrisa de Aldebarán hizo su aparición.

_Ah, pero eso se arregla fácil. – dijo y me levantó como si no pesara más que un almohadón de plumas y me puso sobre sus hombros ¡Era como estar sobre un árbol andante! – ¿Mejor? – me preguntó.

_ ¡Sí, gracias! – saludé a Mu y a Shura ¡Ahora era más alta que ellos! Mu me devolvió el saludo conteniendo la risa, mientras que Shura soltaba un suspiro...

_Milo no sabe lo que lo espera. – dijo seriamente, antes de reír por primera vez en el día.

_No, la verdad no. – confirmó Mu riendo a su vez, al igual que Aldebarán. Yo también comencé a reír con ganas... realmente había sido un día muy divertido.

¡Ya quería contarle a Camus cuando volviera!

_**N/A: hola! Siento la demora... es que estuve muy ocupada últimamente, también lamento lo corto del capitulo... ¡realmente me costó escribirlo! Espero que haya quedado bien :-P supongo que ya lo sabré :-/**_

_**Bueno es todo lo que tengo para decir. Salvo que en el siguiente capi saldrá Milo y uno de los caballeros más enigmáticos del Santuario ;-)**_

_**El one-shot de Hyoga esta en proceso, prometo publicarlo en cuanto lo termine :-P ¡Estoy super atrasada!**_

_**La palabra marcada con un * es una palabra en portugués, no creo que necesite traducción verdad? ;-)**_

_**Un saludo y no me maten por favoooor!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! No, no morí... pero mi computadora casi... hubo que llevarla a reparar U-U el problema aún no esta totalmente arreglado (me llamarán Para que la lleve cuando tengan las piezas para arreglarla totalmente) Pero al menos puedo usarla.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews **_

_**¡Si no supiera que ustedes esperaban este capi, quizás me hubiera quedado atascada! No saben cuanto lo escribí y re-escribí ¡No quería quedar bien! Espero les guste n_n**_

_**Lobunaluna: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y que te hayas reído jajaja fuiste la que más me preguntó por este capi ;-) ¡Juro que ya me sentía culpable por no terminarlo más XD! ¡Aquí lo tienes y espero que te guste!**_

_**Gilraen-Fefalas-90: ¡Gracias por animarte a dejarme una review! :D me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho n_n aquí esta la continuación.**_

_**Sanathos Ananke: jajajaja La tarea es la maldición moderna XD Camus es un pensador rápido... lastima por Shura ;-) Yo me reí mucho mientras lo escribía, sobretodo cuando Mu bajó a Meryl del árbol. Respecto a Afrodita si captaste la idea, quería confundir un poco, porque si Meryl (que es quien nos cuenta la historia) no sabía en ese momento si le agradaba o no, nosotros tampoco tenemos que saberlo muy a las claras. ¡Felicitaciones por haber notado el detalle de las letras en negrita!**_

_**xxAyamexx1: Me alegra que te agrade Meryl, bueno, soy de la opinión de que los Oc´s no tienen nada de malo, no por ser un personaje propio tiene menos valor. Si quieres hacer un fic con un Oc ¡Adelante! ;-) Y sip, Meryl estaba hecha un pequeño demonio XD vamos a ver como le va a Milo.**_

_**Mhey-Night: Que bueno que te guste el fic n_n ¡sin más demoras aquí esta la continuación!**_

_**Ahora sí, sin más demoras el capitulo 8**_

_**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada**_

**Capitulo 8: "Un Escorpión, Nieve y Ojos Cerrados"**

_**Los siento cada vez más cerca... pero algo no está bien, siento otro cosmo junto al de ellos ¿Por qué?**_

_**¡Demonios! Golpeo la barrera, la fuerza del impacto hace temblar mi brazo, pero no pienso rendirme...**_

_**Simplemente no puedo.**_

_**No puedo quedarme aquí encerrada, no pasé tantos años entrenando, solo para estar ausente ahora.**_

_**En otros tiempos era más fácil, a veces me encuentro deseando ser una niña de nuevo, deseando volver a esos tiempos donde lo peor que podía pasar era sacar de quicio a Shura y terminar con un castigo (je... como odiaba esa costumbre que tenía de contarle todo a Camus)...**_

_**Mis uñas se clavan en la superficie dejando surcos a su paso, finas líneas que demuestran mi impotencia.**_

_**Por un momento tengo la absurda idea de rezar ¿Pero a quien? ¿Athena? No lo creo, ahora mismo esta caminando hacia una trampa, aunque no sé bien cual. ¿Zeus u otros dioses? No, los dioses solo existen para causar penas... además ¿Por quien debería rezar? ¿Por mis amigos? ¿O por mis hermanos? No sé que hacer... salvo seguir golpeando el muro...**_

_**Lo único que quiero es no perder otra familia...**_

_**Una lágrima solitaria rueda por mi mejilla, no me detengo para averiguar si es de frustración o simplemente tristeza.**_

* * *

Aquel día mientras esperábamos a Milo nos quedamos en la casa de Capricornio, Mu nos acompaño parte del camino, pero antes de llegar se excusó diciendo que Aries estaba lejos y que quería descansar un poco.

_Fue un día bastante entretenido. – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

_Sí, juguemos juntos de nuevo, otro día. – le respondí con otra sonrisa, Mu me había caído muy bien (a pesar de su método para bajarme del árbol), me hacía gracia como se veía de bajito desde arriba de Aldebarán.

_Tal vez... solo asegúrate de avisarnos antes de jugar a las escondidas. No todos tenemos la virtud de la "paciencia" – me dijo mirando de reojo a Shura, si las miradas pudieran matar... Shura habría asesinado a Mu.

_Sip, lo haré. – le dije, ignorando a Shura y el aura de mal humor que lo rodeaba.

Mu se despidió de los caballeros y continuamos nuestro camino a Capricornio.

Para cuando llegamos el atardecer teñía el cielo de rojo y dorado. Nos instalamos en el jardín de la casa de Capricornio, Shura estaba sentado tomando un poco de té, mientras Aldebarán corría por todo el jardín llevándome en sus hombros.

_ Me pregunto quien es el niño aquí. – dijo Shura con una sonrisa divertida, debíamos de ser todo un espectáculo, el caballero de Tauro corriendo por todo el jardín con una niña despeinada en los hombros, gritando y riendo.

_Shura no seas aguafiestas. Nos estamos divirtiendo hasta que llegue Milo ¿Verdad Meryl? ¿O quieres que te baje? – me preguntó mirando hacia arriba para verme la cara.

_ ¡Yo quiero seguir jugando! – le dije riendo.

_ ¿Ves? A la niña no le molesta.

Shura soltó un suspiro.

_Solo ten cuidado de que no se caiga... o Camus nos preparara un ataúd de hielo especialmente a la medida.

_ ¡No me caeré! Estoy bien agarrada. – era cierto, estaba agarrada de la cabeza de Aldebarán y él agarraba mis piernas.

_Y en caso de que se cayera, estoy seguro de que podría atraparla. – repuso Aldebarán con una sonrisa confiada.

Shura suspiró, de nuevo, (creo que fue el día que más suspiró en su vida) al ver como Aldebarán comenzaba a dar vueltas para marearme, mientras yo gritaba y me reía. Luego de dar vueltas Aldebarán me dejo en el suelo, traté de dar un par de pasos, pero el mundo giraba a mí alrededor, terminé sentándome en el suelo, riendo... no era un mal sentimiento. Le dediqué una sonrisa a Aldebarán y otra a Shura, sabía que él solo actuaba como un gruñón porque le preocupaba que me pasara algo. Shura siempre tuvo un gran sentido del deber y mi hermano le había encargado cuidarme.

* * *

Ya casi era hora de cenar, Aldebarán se había ido hacia un rato, y yo estaba sentada en el comedor de Capricornio leyendo un libro, era la historia de la "Bella y la bestia" uno de mis cuentos favoritos.

_Meryl, vinieron a buscarte. – me dijo Shura con una sonrisa, se había quedado en el salón de batalla, para esperar a Milo.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí al salón principal. Milo estaba allí, se lo veía cansado, pero bien, no estaba herido ni nada por el estilo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras corría para abrazarlo.

_ ¡Milo! – lo abrasé contenta de verlo.

_Hola Meryl ¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó revolviéndome el cabello.

_Bien ¡Hoy me divertí mucho! – Le dije – hoy jugué con Shura, Aldebarán y Mu.

_ ¿Así? – miró a Shura con una sonrisa burlona.

_Mejor dicho, nos tuvo corriendo tras ella todo el día. – respondió Shura frunciendo el ceño. – Tengo que hablar con su hermano sobre su comportamiento cuando regrese.

_ ¡Shura, me van a castigar de nuevo! – le dije molesta mientras Milo reía por lo bajo, supongo que imaginarse a Shura corriendo tras una niña debía de ser divertido.

_Si aprendes, no te hará ningún mal. – replicó Shura con el ceño fruncido. – De todas formas Milo, no la pierdas de vista, en cuanto menos lo esperes saldrá corriendo a trepar un árbol, perseguir un ave o a esconderse. – Milo se limitó a asentir sin darle mucha importancia.

_Ahora esta a mí cuidado. Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no creo que haya problemas. – le respondió Milo, con un gesto despreocupado de la mano.

Shura suspiró de nuevo, seguramente había notado que Milo no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

_Bien, haz lo que quieras, ya me darás la razón. – lo miro, cambiando el ceño fruncido por una sonrisa burlona.

_ ¡Oye! – hice un puchero ¡Eso no era amable!

_No te preocupes Shura, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien. – le dijo Milo, confiado.

_Como tú digas, te daré sus cosas. – dijo Shura, sin abandonar su sonrisa burlona, mientras salía del salón.

_Bueno Meryl, vas a estar conmigo esta semana. – Milo me miró con una sonrisa.

_Sip. – me alegraba que Camus me hubiera dejado con Milo en vez de Shura. Quiero decir, no es que hubiera nada malo con él... ¡Pero era muy serio! Con Milo me divertiría más y no extrañaría tanto a Camus.

Una vez Shura hubo vuelto con mi maletita nos fuimos.

_ ¡Hasta luego señor Shura! – lo saludé con un gesto de la mano. Shura devolvió el gesto y entró a su casa, probablemente a descansar sus nervios después de haber pasado todo el día cuidándome.

_Bueno Meryl cuéntame que hiciste hoy. – me dijo con una sonrisa calida.

_ ¡Seguro! Bueno hoy...

Le conté de mi paseo junto a Shura y compañía, que había conocido a Mu y como había jugado a las escondidas, por aluna razón Milo no dejo de reírse todo el camino.

* * *

Al otro día me desperté a la hora de siempre, ya me había acostumbrado a ese horario, por un momento esperé sentir el olor del desayuno quemándose, luego al no sentir nada, me levanté. Me asusté un poco cuando no reconocí la habitación... luego recordé: Camus estaba de viaje y yo estaba quedándome con Milo. Estaba en la casa de Escorpio. Era un día soleado, y no hacía tanto frío... salí en pijama con mis pantuflas de conejito y busqué a Milo... al no encontrarlo en ningún lado, fui a su cuarto... golpeé la puerta.

Pero no atendió nadie... ¿acaso me habían dejado sola? Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido ante la idea y abrí la puerta sin pensar, para mi sorpresa encontré a Milo...

...Roncando sonoramente, tenía una remera mangas cortas y un pantalón suelto y las sabanas estaban desparramadas por el suelo.

Milo no estaba dormido... parecía haberse quedado inconciente después de haber librado una batalla encarnizada contra las mantas.

Me acerqué y lo moví ligeramente.

Milo abrió los ojos... pestañeo un par de veces confuso y adormilado.

_ ¿Meryl? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – me preguntó, no parecía molesto, o no le importaba o tenía demasiado sueño como para preocuparse porque una niña había entrado a su habitación.

_Me desperté y no había nadie... pensé que estaba sola.

_Oh... – estiró el brazo derecho para tomar un reloj de cuerda de la mesita junto a su cama. – Son apenas las ocho de la mañana... ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?

_A esta hora siempre me despierto. – para mí este horario era normal, por Camus.

_Cierto... Camus siempre se levanta temprano... – dijo Milo... los ojos se le cerraban solos. – ve a cambiarte y eso... yo en diez minutos me levanto.

_Esta bien. – le dije con una sonrisita y me fui a preparar para el día.

Pasó al menos media hora o más... una vez peinada (solo me había cepillado el cabello, era lo mejor que podía hacer sin ayuda) y con mis ropas de ese día, camiseta azul con flores blancas, jeans y zapatillas, fui a buscar a Milo a la cocina... pero todo seguía igual. Me crucé de brazos... ¿Quizás estaba en el baño? Me senté en el comedor a esperarlo. Paso una hora...

Fui a su habitación... toqué la puerta... mismo resultado.

_Permiso... – dije mientras entraba, si se estaba cambiando tendría que haberme oído.

...Pero...

Milo estaba boca arriba, despatarrado en la cama y roncando a todo pulmón...

Pensé que estaría cansado luego de la misión... pero si quería dormir un rato más tendría que habérmelo dicho, me mordí el labio.

Camine hasta su cama y le sacudí el hombro.

_Milo... ¿No ibas a levantarte?

_ ¿Eh? – abrió los ojos y me miró. – Sí, en diez minutos me levanto. – me dijo.

_Bueno... – salí de la habitación una vez más con la leve impresión de que tendría que volver... digo... llevaba bastante despierta y sin desayunar... tenía hambre...

Media hora después...

Entre en la habitación de Milo, me senté en su cama, lista para saltar en cualquier momento... era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros... y respiré profundo.

_ ¡MILO DESPIERTA! – le grité en la cara y salté rápidamente a un lado.

_ ¡AHHHH! ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? – Milo se levantó de un salto con el puño listo como si se dispusiera a matar a un dios.

_Son las diez... tengo hambre. – le dije con un puchero – Te estaba esperando porque no sé como prender el fuego ni preparar el desayuno. Pero seguías durmiendo. – le reproché.

_Perdona Meryl, es que estaba cansado. En diez...

_ Minutos te levantas... – completé por él con un suspiro. Milo sonrió y se rascó la nuca con expresión culpable.

_Necesito que te vayas para poder cambiarme. – me dijo.

_Bien. – me fui segura de que esta vez si se levantaría.

* * *

Milo quería cocinar rápido así que no me permitió preparar el desayuno con él.

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo, me quedé jugando en el jardín de Escorpio, me alegraba que al menos todas las casas tuvieran un jardín, sino sería como estar encerrada todo el día. El jardín de la casa de Escorpio no era en nada como los otros, había una pequeña fuente de mármol blanco en el centro, en la cual las aves se bañaban, no tenía ningún tipo de decoración, salvo las muchas betas de colores del mármol, pero aquello era más que suficiente, me podía sentar tranquilamente en el borde, pero eso era todo, si me hubiera metido dentro, no habría habido espacio suficiente para que diera dos pasos. Un camino de baldosas unía el jardín con Escorpio, a ambos lados de este crecían todo tipo de arbustos, la gran mayoría coronados con pequeñas flores amarillas, el resto era puro césped y algunos árboles jóvenes estaban esparcidos por aquí y por allá dando sombra, lo que más me gustaban eran las enredaderas que escalaban las paredes, cubriéndolas con un manto verde y magnifico. Definitivamente me gustaba mucho más que Capricornio, aquí no había estatuas que me vigilaran.

Milo creyó que Shura exageraba, después de todo me estaba comportando muy bien con él (claro que no había visto mi intento frustrado de trepar a uno de los árboles) me estaba entreteniendo poniendo obstáculos a un terrible ejercito de hormigas, cuando Milo me llamó para avisarme que la comida ya estaba lista.

_Milo... no me avisaste para que te ayudara. – le reclamé, después de todo Milo me estaba enseñando a cocinar poco a poco.

_Este plato era un poco complicado. Después me ayudaras a preparar la cena. – me dijo, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

_Bueno... – si decía que haríamos juntos la cena, entonces estaba bien. Fui a lavarme las manos y luego me senté a comer junto a Milo. Era un poco extraño estar a solas con Milo, normalmente estaba Camus con nosotros... Mire el plato de ravioles con salsa y pinché uno con el tenedor, de repente había perdido un poco el apetito.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la comida? – me preguntó Milo quien estaba sentado frente a mí, levanté la vista, no tenía puesta su armadura sino una camiseta roja arremangada hasta el codo, pantalones marrones y zapatillas negras.

_No es eso. Está muy rico. – para demostrar esto me lleve el tenedor a la boca y comí rápidamente un bocado. Milo alzó una ceja.

_ ¿Entonces que pasa?

_Es... que... bueno... – no sabía como decírselo, pensaría que era tonta, solo había pasado un día.

_ ¿Sí? – ¡Rayos! Milo estaba esperando una respuesta y yo tenía que dársela.

_No te rías. – le pedí, él asintió, ahora parecía preocupado. – Extraño a Camus... es que es raro... me había acostumbrado a que él siempre este aquí. – La expresión de Milo se suavizo.

_Es normal. – me aseguró con una sonrisa. – Pero no tiene remedio, Camus tenía que hacer ese viaje, créeme la idea no le agrado del todo, pero tiene responsabilidades que cumplir.

_Ya sé... – le dije mirando el plato con el ceño fruncido. Entendía que mi hermano no se iba a jugar... pero aún así...

_Meryl... sabes la comida no te hizo nada malo como para que la mires así. – me dijo Milo en un tono algo más serio.

_Sí, Milo. – Le dije en tono cortante, Milo alzó una ceja.

_Meryl, aunque te enfades Camus no va a volver más rápido. – lo miré y me di cuenta de que se estaba enojando un poco.

_Perdón Milo... Es que... ya quiero que vuelva... –lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa. Milo suspiró.

_Come que se enfría.

_Sip. – cuando empecé a comer se me ocurrió una idea. – Milo. – él me miró con curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó alzando una ceja.

_ ¡Tengo una idea!

_ ¿Qué idea?

_ ¡Preparemos una cena especial para Camus! – le dije emocionada y hablando muy rápido. – Podríamos preparar su comida favorita y charlar todos juntos y... y... y... bueno no sé... – me encogí de hombros, hasta ahí se me había ocurrido. Milo se río tanto que casi se ahogó. No era mi culpa... ¡No podía pensar en todo!

_Qu...e final tan... el-elo-cuente... – dijo entre risas.

_ Hey... ¡Es una buena idea! – Protesté, di un último bocado y termine mi plato – además no creo que quiera comer su comida apenas llegue. – le dije a Milo con una sonrisa.

_En eso tienes un punto. – asintió antes de reír de nuevo.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo pensando en que podíamos preparar y burlándonos de la comida de mí hermano.

* * *

Cuando fue más tarde, decidí salir a jugar un rato, pedí permiso a Milo, quien me dio la misma advertencia que mi hermano "no te alejes demasiado" pero sin añadir nada más. Sonreí y salí corriendo de Escorpio tan rápido como pudieron llevarme mis pies.

Recorrí uno de los caminos durante un buen trecho... no había mucho que ver, el terreno era pedregoso y la tierra rojiza, tampoco veía a nadie, aunque eso era bastante común. Como en todos los caminos había columnas a cada lado, pero muchas de estas estaban partidas o derrumbadas, no había casi viento y tampoco mucho que hacer... Estaba considerando seriamente el volver a Escorpio cuando me pareció ver algo... un niño corriendo...

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡Seiya! – grité uniendo mis manos junto a mi boca como si fueran un megáfono.

Seiya se paró en seco y miró a todos lados sorprendido, cuando me vio me saludó con la mano. No era domingo ,sino miércoles, no se suponía que jugáramos juntos. Aún así le hice señas para que me esperara, solo quería saludarlo, el trato era que no iba a escapar salvo los domingos y si podía.

_Hola Meryl. – me dijo sentándose en el suelo polvoriento... respiraba rápidamente, obviamente de correr tanto. Y parecía aliviado de sentarse un momento.

_Hola Seiya ¿Cuántas vueltas llevas? – le pregunté, sentándome a su lado. Ya sabía de la costumbre de su maestra de ponerlo a correr o a hacer abdominales colgado de un acantilado... la verdad la maestra de Seiya me daba miedo.

_Tres... – me respondió con un suspiro, se lo veía cansado. – todavía me falta una vuelta. – se dejo caer de espaldas, la sola perspectiva parecía agotarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

_Bueno... al menos una más y ya habrás terminado. – le dije tratando de animarlo. – ¿No Puedes descansar un momento? – la verdad era que se veía terrible, su cabello rebelde estaba aún más revuelto y su ropa estaba llena de polvo.

_No mucho, mi maestra me espera en el lugar donde se cumplen las vueltas. Sí me tardo demasiado, vendrá a buscarme. – se sentó sacudiéndose el polvo. El aire era fresco y Seiya respiró un par de bocanadas antes de ponerse de pie una vez más.

_Tu maestra es demasiado estricta. – le dije no entendía porque Seiya tenía que correr tanto... al menos debería dejarlo descansar un poco.

_En realidad no lo es taaaaaaanto, cuando quiere hasta es amable. – me dijo con su sonrisa de siempre. – Pasa que el entrenamiento es así. – unió sus manos detrás de su cabeza en su gesto típico.

_ ¿Así? – _"¿Entonces como habrá sido el entrenamiento de Camus?"_ me pregunté a mí misma. Tal vez le preguntaría a Milo más tarde... por ahora me preocupaba Seiya, aún no parecía haber recobrado el aliento. – Seiya...

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Por qué no caminamos un rato? Así seguirás con tu recorrido, pero podrás descansar un poquito. – le propuse con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Seiya se ilumino, creí que ya había regando la energía solo con eso.

_ ¡Buena idea! Y si veo a mi maestra empezaré a correr de nuevo y no se dará cuenta. Pero... – me miró preocupado.

_ ¿Qué? – no entendía la cara de Seiya.

_ ¿No te vas a perder? Yo voy lejos. – me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_No voy a ir tan lejos, solo te acompañaré por un rato. – le aseguré con una sonrisa.

_Ah, entonces esta bien. – se encogió de hombros y comenzamos a caminar. Ahora sí me alegraba de haber elegido este camino.

No hicimos más que hablar, lo cual era raro, pero Seiya estaba tan cansado que no quería correr.

Le conté a Seiya sobre las ruinas que había visitado con los caballeros dorados.

_ ¿Tal vez algún templo viejo que se derrumbo? – aventuró Seiya.

_No sé... yo también me lo pregunto, la verdad es un lugar muy bonito ¡Y alrededor esta lleno de madrigueras de conejo! Seguro que hay muchos por ahí.

_Ahhh escuche por ahí que los conejos son ricos para comer. – dijo Seiya juntando las manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado.

Lo miré horrorizada

_ ¿¡Te comerías un conejo!? – la sola idea me asqueaba ¿Cómo iba a comerse esos lindos animalitos peludos e indefensos?

_Si tengo hambre... sí. – me dijo sin el menor remordimiento.

Iba a decirle algo entre las líneas de "asesino-maltratador de animales" pero escuchamos un gemido... o algo así.

Empezamos a mirar a nuestro alrededor, donde estábamos crecía una especie de vegetación, aunque más que nada eran simples arbustos... seguimos el sonido hasta unos arbustos pequeños...

Y debajo...

Había un perrito pequeño de orejas cortas como triángulos y pelo blanco. Estaba gimiendo y temblando.

Cuando Seiya intentó acercar la mano el cachorro se echó para atrás... tenía el pelaje manchado de polvo y obviamente estaba asustado, tenía un ojo azul y el otro marrón. Pero no parecía herido.

_ ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – le pregunté a Seiya, al ver como el cachorro se apartaba una vez más, en si parecía estar bien, salvo que estaba sucio, muy asustado con las orejas gachas y temblando.

_Hay un grupo de chicos que tienen la mala costumbre de andar asustando y golpeando animales... quizás lo corrieron y se escondió. – dijo dejando la mano quieta. El perrito no se movía de donde estaba, era un espectáculo penoso.

_Pobresito... – acerqué mi mano con cuidado y la deje frente a el perrito. – tranquilo todo va a estar bien... – el animalito solo me miraba, me dio tanta pena ver el miedo en sus ojitos... no entendía porque alguien podía ser así de cruel con un animal tan pequeño. – Shhhhhhh todo esta bien, mira. No te haré nada. – Seiya me miraba y luego al perro, que había alzado un poco la cabeza.

_No sé si te hará caso... – me dijo Seiya y se retiró un poco. Lo ignoré y me acerque un poco más, arrastrando las rodillas para meterme un poco dentro del arbusto.

_Anda ven... – Le toque suavemente el hocico con un dedo. Había escuchado una vez que si uno estaba tranquilo, los bebés lo sentían. Quizás con los cachorritos fuera lo mismo, después de todo ellos también eran como bebés.

El perrito rehuyó mi toque, pero lo volví a hacer y esta vez se quedó. Pase así un rato hasta que el animalito dejo de temblar... cada vez que lo acariciaba se calmaba un poquito más...

Al final pude sacarlo de ahí, con mucho cuidado ¡No pesaba nada! Parecía que era puro pelo... me senté y lo apoye en mis rodillas.

_ ¡Al fin! – dijo Seiya acariciando la cabeza del cachorro, que esta vez se dejo tocar y hasta movía la cola de contento. – ya era hora de que saliera.

_ ¿Y ahora que hacemos con el? – le pregunté a Seiya.

_Yo no puedo llevármelo, mi maestra no me dejara tenerlo. – respondió Seiya frunciendo el ceño.

_Mi hermano no esta, así que no puedo pedirle permiso. – dije mirando la bola de pelos que en este momento se dedicaba a intentar lamer las manos de Seiya.

_Entonces ¿Lo vas a dejar aquí? – me cuestionó el niño casi acusándome con esos enormes ojos marrones. – Yo me lo llevaría, pero seguro que mi maestra me hace abandonarlo. – me mordí el labio nerviosa, a Milo no iba a gustarle nada que llevara un perro... pero por otro lado, quizás si se lo rogaba y prometía cuidarlo... quizás me dejara conservarlo. Al menos hasta que Camus volviera... miré al perrito y le acaricie la cabeza, cuando me lamió la mano ya había tomado mi decisión ¿Qué perdía intentando?

_Bueno, puedo llevármelo, aunque no sé si me dejen tenerlo. – le dije a Seiya. Quien sonrió esperanzado.

_ ¡Seguro que sí! – levantó al perrito y lo observó bien. – Es una perra. – declaró con el cachorro en el aire frente a sus ojos. Parpadeé confundida.

_Eso ya lo sé... ¿Qué pensaste que era? ¿Un ratón? – no entendía la declaración de Seiya.

_No tonta, digo que es una niña. – me respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. – así que tienes que pensar un nombre de chica.

_Oh. – no dije más, la verdad era que no me había fijado en eso.

_ ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? – me preguntó. – tiene que ser un buen nombre. – dejo a la perrita en el suelo. Ahora era mi turno de levantarla.

_No sé... – tenía a la pequeña de tal forma que sus ojos estaban a la altura de los míos. Mientras recordaba todos los cuentos que había leído, tratando de recordar un buen nombre... recordé la historia del halcón de Calipso... Diamante... ese era un nombre precioso, pero Calipso le había puesto ese nombre a su amigo (curioso que nunca pensé en Diamante como una mascota) porque hacía caer nieve como diamantes, pero Diamante era un nombre de chico, no de chica... que problema... además dudaba que la perrita blanca pudiera hacer semejante cosa... pero sí me recordaba a la nieve.

_ ¿Y bien? – me apuró Seiya.

_No sé... hay un nombre que me gusta, pero es un nombre de chico.

_Pero es una chica. – me recordó Seiya, mirándome con curiosidad.

_Pero es que le va muy bien... le quería poner "Nieve" porque el color de su pelo me recuerda a la nieve... – hice un puchero. No sabía que otro nombre ponerle, no me gustaba el resto... para mí tenía que llamarse "Nieve"

Seiya parpadeó un par de veces.

_ ¡Ya lo tengo! – me dijo dando un puñetazo al aire. – je je je. – se rascó la nariz con un dedo.

_ ¿Qué? – lo apuré, dejando la perrita en el suelo.

_ "Yuki" – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¿Yuki? – no entendía el porque de la emoción.

_Sí, "Yuki" significa "Nieve" en japonés. Así puedes ponerle el nombre que quieres.

Mire a la perrita que ahora estaba muy ocupada persiguiendo su cola y sonreí.

_Sí "Yuki" es fantástico. – acaricié el lomo de Yuki. – Ahora tu nombre es Yuki.

_Que bueno que fue MI idea. – declaró Seiya cruzando los brazos de forma arrogante.

_ ¡Hey! Fue mi idea que su nombre significara "nieve" – le dije con el ceño fruncido ¡No tenía porque llevarse todo el crédito!

_Si yo no te hubiera dicho que le pusieras "nieve" en japonés, no se llamaría así. – me replicó frunciendo el ceño.

Nos miramos desafiándonos mutuamente en silencio durante un momento...

_ ¡Fue idea de los dos! – dijimos con un dedo en alto y al mismo tiempo.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, antes de que estalláramos en risas.

En cuanto fue capaz de respirar de nuevo Seiya se puso de pie.

_Ya me tardé mucho, si no llego pronto mi maestra me agregará más vueltas.

_Bueno... ¡nos vemos el domingo! – le dije mientras me ponía de pie con Yuki en brazos.

_Sí – asintió y comenzó a correr – ¡No te olvides de llevar a Yuki! – me grito por encima del hombro.

_ ¡No me olvidaré! – Seiya me saludo con la mano y se alejo corriendo. Me alegraba de que fuéramos amigos.

Sonreí y mire a Yuki.

_Bueno, ahora tendrás que portarte muy bien para que te puedas quedar conmigo.

Yuki me respondió con un pequeño ladrido.

Sonreí con confianza ¡Seguro que a Milo le agradaba Yuki!

* * *

_ ¡NO!

_Pero Milo... – lo mire con los ojos llorosos ante su negativa.

_No puedes tener un perro aquí, y punto. – me dijo cortante.

_Pero yo la cuidaré ¡Lo prometo! – Milo alzó una ceja incrédulo.

_Meryl, yo no soy quien para decirte que puedes tener una mascota. Es tu hermano quien debe decidir.

_Pero... – quería llorar ¿Qué tenía de malo que me quedará con Yuki?

_Dije que no. Y se acabo. – me dijo Milo, con los brazos cruzados.

_Pero ¿Quién la va a cuidar? – le pregunté tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_Alguien más lo hará. Ahora ve a dejarla. – replicó Milo, dándome la espalda.

_... Milo... ¡Eres un malvado! – quería decirle más cosas... pero en lugar de eso salí corriendo de Escorpio con Yuki entre mis brazos. No noté como el escorpión se daba vuelta para mirarme.

Me senté en los escalones abrazando a Yuki, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara. Ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, miré hacia arriba, como siempre en el santuario el brillo de las estrellas parecía ser aún más cercano, como si pudiera alcanzarlas con solo estirar la mano.

Escuché pasos pesados detrás de mí, pero me negué a prestarle atención, mientras acariciaba a Yuki y la dejaba lamerme la mano.

_Meryl... – lo escuché sentarse a mi lado, era imposible no hacerlo, llevaba puesta su armadura.

_...

No quería hablarle, solo acariciaba a Yuki que se dio vuelta y así pude ver sus ojos dispares, el ojo derecho era de un bonito color azul claro y el izquierdo era marrón oscuro.

Milo suspiró.

_ ¿No piensas hablarme?

_No. – le respondí con sequedad, las lágrimas seguían su curso.

_Bien, como quieras. – se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

_No es justo. – le dije apretando los labios.

_ ¿Qué no es justo?

_Que Yuki no pueda quedarse, la maltrataron y asustaron mucho, si la suelto y la abandono, lo volverán a hacer... o se va a morir porque nadie la va a cuidar. No es justo. Ella no hizo nada para merecer eso, no es una cosa.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que la maltrataron? – preguntó Milo, sentándose de nuevo.

_Mi amigo Seiya me lo dijo, hay unos chicos a los que les gusta maltratar animales. – Miré a Milo con ojos llorosos – ¡Si hubieras visto lo asustada que estaba! No quería salir de entre los arbustos y temblaba mucho ¡Me costo mucho sacarla! – Milo miró la pequeña bola de pelos blanca, que intentaba atrapar uno de mis mechones de cabello, me lo acomodé detrás de la oreja para que no me mordiera ni tirara del pelo sin querer.

_Meryl, no creo que Camus te lo permita, por mucha pena que te de ese animalito – suspiró – no puedo creer que ya hasta le hayas puesto nombre.

_Quiero que se quede, así yo la cuidaré. Es huérfana como yo. – Milo se sobresaltó al oírme decir eso, jamás me había llamado así a mí misma delante de él o de mi hermano. – Pero yo los tengo a ustedes para que me cuiden, pude haber terminado abandonada, pero me cuidaron y ahora estoy bien y soy feliz. – continué hablando, mirando los ojos dispares de Yuki. – No quiero abandonarla a su suerte, el que sea un perro no quiere decir que no se sienta sola o asustada. No me parece justo que le pase algo así. – me sequé las lágrimas con la manga y no dije más.

Milo me miró atentamente y se puso de pie soltando un suspiro.

_Será mejor que recuerdes ese discurso, así se lo podrás repetir a Camus cuando vuelva. – levanté el rostro tan rápido que casi me mareé ¿Acaso...? – Puedes quedarte con... Yuki ¡Pero solo hasta que llegue tu hermano! Si él dice que no, entonces es final.

_ ¡Me dejará estoy segura! – le dije con una sonrisa. – Gracias Milo y... perdón por decirte "malvado". No le eres... estaba enojada. –Milo se acercó y me revolvió el pelo.

_Ve a lavarte las manos, tenemos que preparar la cena. ¡Ah y asegúrate de que tu perra no destroce la casa de Escorpio!

_ ¡Lo haré! – le dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cocinar se hizo difícil, Yuki parecía decidida a no separarse de mi lado ¡Me seguía a todas partes! En un momento Milo estaba llevando un paquete de harina, cuando a Yuki se le ocurrió que era buena idea pasar entre sus piernas.

_ ¡HAA! – por no pisar a Yuki, Milo tropezó y se cayó sentado en el piso... con el paquete de harina de sombrero...

No reírme me costó todo mi esfuerzo, Milo tenía el cabello y la cara llenos de harina. Pero el ceño fruncido y el tic en el ojo no daban nada de risa... me apresuré a tomar a Yuki y salir corriendo de ahí, una vez la hube encerrado en mi habitación, todo estuvo en paz...

Bueno hasta que volví y me di cuenta de que Yuki había decidido que mis zapatillas se veían comestibles.

_ ¡Yuki no! – corrí y tome un lado de mi zapatilla, Yuki tiraba del otro con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Basta! – Yuki soltó mi zapatilla y esta vez fui yo la que termino sentada en el suelo.

Resoplé molesta, pero era solo hasta que le enseñara modales ¿Cierto?

* * *

Bien, creo que con solo decir que fueron unos días bastante ajetreados alcanza.

Una mañana al despertar encontré a Yuki en mi cama, todo habría estado bien si Yuki no me hubiera acompañado a despertar a Milo.

Llevaba tres días con él y no había habido ningún incidente, salvo el de Yuki. Cuando intenté despertarlo se limitó a darse vuelta.

Me crucé de brazos molesta por esto ¡Ya eran las diez de la mañana! Entonces vi a Yuki junto a mis piernas.

Sonreí con malicia ¡Eso lo levantaba seguro!

Tome a Yuki y la puse en la cama junto a Milo.

_Anda despiértalo. – le dije.

Yuki comenzó a caminar encima de Milo, mientras yo lo sacudía, pero Milo debía de estar teniendo un buen sueño ¡Porque se negaba a despertar!

_Ohhhhh ¡Yuki muérdele la oreja! – le dije señalando a Milo, la verdad solamente estaba desquitándome, nunca creí que... bueno Yuki se acercó a la cabeza de Milo y...

_ ¡AUCH! – Milo se levantó de repente y yo me apresuré a sacar a Yuki de ahí. Milo parecía a punto de lanzar llamas por la boca.

_ ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Fue mi culpa yo le dije que te mordiera la oreja! ¡No pensé que lo fuera a hacer! ¡De verdad! ¡Perdón! – le dije rápidamente y casi sin respirar.

_Saca... a ese... animal... de mí... habitación. – me dijo pausadamente. Me apresuré a salir corriendo con Yuki detrás de mí.

Miré a Yuki...

_ ¿Por qué me tenías que hacer caso justo ahora? – le dije, Yuki hizo la cabeza a un lado, como si no me hubiera entendido.

Suspiré molesta, no quería que Milo se arrepintiera de dejarme tener a Yuki (aunque ahora que lo pienso probablemente ya estaba arrepentido)

_Vamos. – le dije.

A Milo se le pasó el mal humor en cuanto vio que me había ocupado de limpiar la mesada de la cocina y había lavado los platos (había usado un banquito para poder estar a la altura), eso y que Yuki no había hecho ningún otro desastre ayudó mucho.

De hecho una vez se le fue el dolor de oreja, me dijo que se alegraba que al menos me hiciera caso en algo. Solo sonreí y me negué a contarle como tenía que correr tras Yuki para que me devolviera mis zapatillas.

* * *

Estaba jugando con Yuki en el jardín, cuando Yuki salió corriendo tras una mariposa.

_ ¡Yuki espérame! – Corrí tras ella, si se escapaba y se perdía iba a ser muy difícil encontrarla de nuevo.

Yuki me ignoro completamente y continuó corriendo. Pasé junto a Milo.

_Meryl ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó al verme correr a toda velocidad.

_ ¡Voy a buscar a Yuki! ¡Vuelvo enseguida! – grité al pasar junto a él.

_ ¡Hey espera! – no presté atención a Milo y continué corriendo, Yuki, había salido de Escorpio y corría escaleras abajo.

Lancé una especie de gruñido ¿Por qué tenía que ir por las escaleras?

_ ¡Yuki vuelve aquí! – grité mientras seguía a mi mascota escaleras abajo.

* * *

Ya casi veía la casa de Libra ¡Y aún no había podido alcanzar a Yuki! Me detuve un momento, apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas respirando agitadamente... La mariposa se había ido hace rato así que... ¡¿Para que rayos seguía corriendo Yuki?!

¡Diablos! ¡Se estaba metiendo en la casa de Libra! Tome aire y corrí una vez más.

Después de un rato estuve frente a Libra, no importó que me apresurara Yuki era mucho más rápida que yo... en ese momento hubiera deseado tener cuatro patas, de seguro hubiera bajado las escaleras mucho más rápido...

Entre en la casa con miedo, casi como si esperara que el hombre de la bolsa estuviera adentro listo para meterme en un saco.

_Yuki... – llamé despacito. Adentro estaba bastante oscuro, olía a abandonado, las cortinas no habían sido corridas en mucho tiempo y la única fuente de luz era la entrada de la casa y la salida a mis espaldas, por lo que mi sombra se proyectaba larga e interminable frente a mí.

De no haber sido por Yuki, no habría entrado a ese lugar ni siquiera a punta de espada.

Respiré profundo y me adentré en la casa de Libra...

_ ¿Yuki? – me pareció ver una pequeña sombra contra una columna pero cuando me acerqué se alejó de repente. Resoplé molesta ¡Ya quería irme de ese lugar! Parecía que en cualquier momento un fantasma iba a venir a asustarme. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, no tenía tiempo de pensar cosas tontas ¡Tenía que encontrar a Yuki!

Estuve un momento persiguiendo sombras... y de repente escuché pasos... pasos regulares, pesados... Me congelé en mi lugar ¿U-Un fa-fanta-fantasma? Los pasos se acercaban, junto con una presencia... una sensación de... no sabría explicarlo. Incluso hoy en día me cuesta describirlo, solo puedo describir la sensación de algo poderoso, algo... dormido... que no quieres despertar mientras estés a un kilómetro dentro de su rango. Me escondí detrás de una columna, esperando que (fuera lo que fuera) no me encontrara...

Pero los pasos se acercaban más...

Cerré fuertemente los ojos. _"Por favor que no me encuentre"_ rogué en silencio.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¡EKKK! – Salí corriendo y me escondí detrás de otra columna. _"¡El fantasma va a matarme!" _pensé alarmada cerré los ojos, no quería verlo.

Los pasos me siguieron. Y se detuvieron frente a mí.

_Abre los ojos. – dijo la voz... no quería, no quería hacerlo... pero mi curiosidad se impuso al miedo... y lentamente abrí los ojos...

Me encontré con un par de botas doradas.

Sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo y el alivio casi me hace caer.

_ ¡Usted es un caballero dorado! – le reproché ¡Y yo que había pensado que era un fantasma! Parado frente a mí estaba un caballero de piel clara y largo cabello rubio, tenía un punto rojo en medio de la frente... pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que tenía los ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas proyectaban una ligera sombra sobre sus pómulos.

_En efecto, soy un caballero dorado. Pero no veo el motivo por el cual eso debería disgustarte. – me dijo, con toda tranquilidad, era diferente de mi hermano (aunque se veía más o menos de la misma edad) él caballero frente a mí no hablaba de forma indiferente, ni siquiera parecía molesto, sino... calmo... de un modo extraño...

_Pensé que... que... – no iba a decirle a ese caballero que pensé que era un fantasma. – Me asustó que apareciera de repente. – le dije, luego caí en la cuenta. – ¿Es usted el caballero de Libra? – después de todo estaba en Libra, así que era lógico suponer eso.

_No, el caballero de Libra lleva mucho tiempo sin venir al Santuario. – me dijo. – Soy Shaka, el caballero de Virgo.

_Ah... – así que era un caballero, solo que de otra casa, debí haberlo imaginado ¿Quién querría vivir en una casa así de lúgubre? – ¿Y que hace aquí, si no es su casa? – le pregunté, finalmente poniéndome de pie. Que tonta había sido, Shaka tenía pinta de todo, menos de fantasma... aunque seguía dando algo de miedo, pero por otras razones.

_Debería ser yo quien preguntara eso ¿No te parece? – me dijo observándome con cuidado, bueno al menos eso hubiera parecido si no tuviera los ojos cerrados.

_Bueno yo... – escuché un ladrido y una bola de pelos con patas se digno, finalmente, a salir de una puerta cercana. – ¡Yuki! – corrí a buscarla y la tomé en brazos.

_Ya veo. – dijo Shaka, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Eso me llamó la atención.

_Señor Shaka. – me acerqué un poco. – ¿Cómo puede ver, si tiene los ojos cerrados? – la sonrisa de Shaka se transformo en una de auto-suficiencia.

_Aunque tenga los ojos cerrados... en este mundo no existe nada que yo no pueda ver. – me dijo como si eso explicara todo. Parpadeé un par de veces perpleja, seguía sin entender como con los ojos cerrados se podía ver algo.

_Je... algún día lo entenderás. – me dijo con una sonrisa enigmática. – aunque falta mucho para eso.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué siempre me decían lo mismo? ¡Ya era molesto! Me encogí de hombros, cuando alguien mayor te dice que entenderás algo cuando crezcas, normalmente no te explican ni aunque preguntes. Por lo que pase a mi siguiente pregunta.

_ ¿Nunca abre los ojos? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

_Solo en ciertas ocasiones. – me respondió.

Iba a preguntarle en que ocasiones... cuando...

_ ¡Meryl! – Milo me llamaba desde el portal.

_ ¡Milo ya tengo a Yuki! – le dije. Milo entró y frunció el ceño al ver a Shaka.

_ ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó. Aunque su tono de voz era cortes, a pesar de lo ruda que pudiera sonar su pregunta.

_Voy de camino a ver al Patriarca. – Milo solamente asintió y se dirigió a mí... rayos. Me la vi venir en cuanto me miró.

_ ¡¿Por qué rayos saliste corriendo de esa forma?! ¡Te esperé y no volvías! ¡Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba! – cerré los ojos y no me cubrí los oídos porque Yuki se hubiera dado contra el suelo. – ¡Que sea la última vez que sales corriendo de esa forma! ¡Podría haberte pasado algo! – los gritos de Milo retumbaban en la habitación vacía. Y, de haber seguido, quizás hubiera desprendido polvo de las viejas columnas.

_Milo, creo que ya fue suficiente. – dijo el caballero de Virgo, era sorprendente como podía hacerse escuchar sin siquiera levantar la voz. Milo lo miró perplejo y yo agradecida. Pero no me esperaba lo que dijo a continuación. – Deberías dejarla disfrutar de sus juegos mientras pueda, porque es muy posible que en el futuro ya no pueda hacerlo.

_Eso no pasará. – dijo Milo, su tono de voz era extraño, me di cuenta de que Milo se estaba enfadando de verdad, su expresión era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no era fría, sino... bueno peligrosa, parecía dispuesto a golpear al otro caballero.

_Es extraño como, a veces, quienes tienen los ojos abiertos, son los más ciegos. – declaró Shaka. – No importa cuanto Camus, o tú mismo, se esfuercen. El destino de esa niña la alcanzará, tarde o temprano. – por algún motivo el ambiente no me gustaba nada, me acerqué a Milo, sin quitar la vista del caballero de Virgo, con su expresión tan serena y sus ojos ocultos tras las barreras de sus parpados.

_No sé de que hablas, Meryl es solo una niña. – lo contradijo el escorpión, obviamente molesto. Shaka suspiró. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría haberlo cortado con un cuchillo, casi sentía una especie de electricidad y calor emanando de Milo.

_Controla tu cosmo escorpión. Incluso la niña puede sentir tu agresividad. – le advirtió Shaka, Milo me miró sorprendido ¿Se suponía que esta estática era el cosmo de Milo? Lo miré con miedo ¿Iba a pelear? ¿Por qué?

_Milo no pelees. – le pedí, apretando a Yuki contra mi pecho en un gesto protector. De repente la estática se detuvo, al igual que el calor.

_ ¿Ves Escorpio? Incluso el Patriarca lo sabe. El camino es peligroso, pero si es su destino recorrerlo, no hay nada que puedan hacer. –la expresión de Shaka cambió un poco, casi parecía... apenado. – Es mejor que acepten los hechos, por su bien. – Shaka comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasó junto a Milo quien no se movió ni un milímetro, sus largos mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos.

Me di vuelta para ver al caballero de Virgo alejarse, justo antes de cruzar el umbral este se detuvo.

_Milo, no existe nada que no pueda ver, y he visto dentro de esa niña. – dijo por encima de su hombro. – He visto una luz muy brillante. – concluyó. – No podrán apartarla de su camino, por mucho que la amen. – en la voz de Shaka... en su voz había pena.

Milo se dio vuelta y puso una mano protectora en mi hombro. Lo miré sin entender de qué hablaban.

_Shaka, tu no entiendes nada. No importa lo que digas... cuidaremos de Meryl. A diferencia tuya, yo no vivo creyendo en el destino. – replicó Milo, había desafío en su voz y en su expresión. El caballero de Virgo se limitó a asentir y a seguir caminando.

_Milo... – sostuve a Yuki con mi brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo le daba un tironcito a la capa del caballero de Escorpio, para llamar su atención.

Milo me miro, parecía preocupado por algo.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Me va a pasar algo malo? – tenía miedo, lo que había dicho el caballero de Virgo sobre el destino y sobre como no podrían evitarlo me había preocupado mucho.

Milo se puso a mi altura.

_No seas tonta, a Shaka solo le gusta hablar complicado para que nadie más lo entienda. – me aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. – además, tanto Camus como yo, no dejaremos que nada malo te pase ¿Entiendes? – asentí, Milo me abrazó con cuidado. Era la primera vez que lo hacia, me sentí protegida, como con mi hermano. No duró mucho, casi al instante me soltó y me revolvió el pelo. – Todo estará bien. – me reaseguró, y yo le creí... realmente le creí.

_Esta bien. – le dije con una sonrisa. Milo asintió y se puso de pie.

_Creo que esa pequeña salió corriendo porque necesitaba ejercicio – me dijo refiriéndose a Yuki. – ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar los tres por ahí? – Propuso con una sonrisa – tal vez si se cansa lo suficiente, se quede quieta mientras hacemos la cena.

_Sí ¡Vamos! ¿Podemos enseñarle a perseguir y atrapar un palo? Creo que le gusta morder cosas. – La propuesta de Milo había borrado toda aquella cuestión de destinos y demás. Milo alzó una ceja.

_ ¿Lo dices por como tienes que correrla para que deje de masticar tus zapatillas? – me preguntó con sarcasmo.

_ ¿Lo viste? – ¡Y yo que tenía la esperanza de haberlo ocultado!

_ ¿Como no hacerlo? – se frotó las sienes. – si corren por toda la casa. No importa – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. – Vamos antes de que baje el sol.

_ ¡Sip! – seguí a Milo afuera de la casa de Libra y cuando tomó el camino de la derecha de esta.

_ ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté con curiosidad una ve me hube puesto a su par.

_Si seguimos por este camino eventualmente podemos desviarnos a un prado cubierto de césped con un gran árbol en medio... es un buen lugar para jugar con un perro. – me respondió mientras seguíamos caminando.

_Ohhh ¡Ya quiero llegar! – dije emocionada, solté a Yuki. – ¡Vamos! – le ordené y la perrita de color nieve caminó a mi lado. – ¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar? – Milo seguía caminando a mi lado, me miró con una sonrisa.

_Ahí fue donde conocí a tu hermano. – me respondió. – no esta tan lejos de Escorpio y solía ir seguido a esconderme de mi maestro. Tuve mucha suerte ese día. – Milo se veía contento mientras observaba el camino.

_Tú y Camus son grandes amigos ¿Verdad? – le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos.

_Sí, es como si fuera mi hermano. – me respondió Milo. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

_ ¡Entonces tú también serás mi hermano mayor! – declaré, totalmente segura de ello. Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par y no habría estado más sorprendido ni aunque Yuki hubiera comenzado a hablar.

_Meryl... – comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

_Siempre estas con nosotros, te preocupas por mi hermano y por mí, me estas enseñando a cocinar, siempre estas atento a si mi hermano esta bien o si algo le pasa. Para mí, esa es la forma en la que actúa un hermano, incluso si a veces me retas, es porque quieres que este bien.

Lo miré con una enorme sonrisa, había tomado una decisión. Si los padres podían adoptar niños que no eran sus hijos y hacer que fueran suyos, sin más relación que la del cariño ¿Por qué no podía hacer yo lo mismo? Solo que en lugar de hijos iba a "adoptar" un hermano mayor.

_Meryl... yo... – Milo no sabía que decirme. Le tomé la mano.

_Vamos, muéstrame el lugar donde conociste a Camus. – le dije. Milo solo asintió y continuó caminando. Pasamos por encima de unas piedras que delimitaban el borde del camino y caminamos junto a unas columnas caídas.

_Intentaré ser tan buen hermano como Camus... – me dijo Milo. Me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo que se llevaba una mano a la cara y se refregaba los ojos.

_Ok. – le dije, estaba feliz, poco a poco, mi deseo se hacía realidad... volvía a tener una familia, incluso sin Mamá y Papá... tenía hermanos que me querían, y a quienes quería mucho. Y eso era lo importante ¿Verdad?

Yuki corría junto a nosotros, solté la mano de Milo para adelantarme solo un poco. Estaba ansiosa por conocer el lugar donde Milo y Camus se habían conocido.

Creo que en aquel momento pudimos olvidarnos de las palabras del caballero de Virgo... quizás esa fue la intención de Milo desde el principio... si fue así él jamás me lo confirmo, aunque se lo agradezco de todas formas... al igual que todo lo que hizo (y sigue haciendo) por mí durante todo este tiempo.

Incluso en este momento, el jugar con Milo y Yuki, es uno de mis recuerdos más queridos...

Recuerdo que estaba muy ansiosa por ir a ese lugar junto a Camus, los tres juntos y Yuki...

Esa idea me mantuvo sonriendo el resto del día.

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto T_T solo espero que tanto esperar haya valido la pena, en serio... sino no sé que hago :-P espero no haber perdido lectores en el camino, es que como dije tuve un percance tras otro y luego el capitulo que se negaba a quedar completo... ni siquiera estoy segura de si quedo del todo como quería, pero al menos espero que haya sido interesante (y no demasiado largo) ahora para el siguiente capitulo las cosas empezarán a tomar forma, Meryl va a encontrarse con un par de caballeros, solo uno que queda presentar quien DEFINITIVAMENTE será importante cuando llegue el momento. Y sobretodo ¡Camus vuelve! Lo siento pero no puedo mantenerlo fuera por mucho tiempo XD**_

_**Estooooo no tengo adivinanzas esta vez (es tarde y mi cerebro funciona a media-batería) así que tendrán que esperar para ver quienes estarán en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Espero que Shaka me haya quedado bien... :-P siento que su aparición no haya sido tan "simpática" como la de los otros caballeros, pero tenía que ser así.**_

_**En fin, mejor dejo de aburrirlos con tanta charla y me despido ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Bye Bye **_

_**Yuri18.**_


End file.
